


Wunderknabe

by InWinoVeritas



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Torture, Slash, Whump
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWinoVeritas/pseuds/InWinoVeritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Während eines Sturms auf See wird Aiba zum übernatürlichen Lebensretter und verschwindet anschließend spurlos. Nino zweifelt zunächst an seinem Verstand, muss jedoch feststellen, dass eine unbekannte Forschungseinrichtung großes Interesse daran hat, Masaki verschwunden bleiben zu lassen und dass ihn mit einem Sturm mehr verbindet als sein Bandname.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Titel:** Wunderknabe  
>  **Autor/in:** Tsutsumi/InWinoVeritas  
>  **Co-Autor/in: /**  
>  **Künstler/in:** Rei17, die mich damit überrascht hat und die ich heiß und innig und noch viel inniger liebe  <3 Hab vielen Dank!  
>  **Beta:** Die wunderbare Rakun, die sich kurzfristig extra die Zeit genommen hat. Auch hier vielen lieben Dank  <3  
>  **Fandom:** Arashi (J-Pop)  
>  **Genre:** Mystery, Fantasy, Thriller, Romanze, h/c  
>  **Pairing:** Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari  
>  **Wortanzahl:** 32.000  
>  **Zusammenfassung:** Während eines Sturms auf See wird Aiba zum übernatürlichen Lebensretter und verschwindet anschließend spurlos. Nino zweifelt zunächst an seinem Verstand, muss jedoch feststellen, dass eine unbekannte Forschungseinrichtung großes Interesse daran hat, Masaki verschwunden bleiben zu lassen und dass ihn mit einem Sturm mehr verbindet als sein Bandname.  
>  **Warnungen:** slash, angst bis whump, explizite Darstellung von Gewalt, psychische Folter  
>  **Rating:** Frei ab 18/NC-17
> 
> **Ein Wort zur Umschreibung:** Transkription japanischer Namen erfolgt nach der gängigen Schreibweise im Fandom, um Irritationen zu umgehen (Toma, Sho usw.). Sonstige Vokalverlängerungen orientieren sich an der Namensschreibweise von Ohno., ansonsten erfolgt die Umschrift nach dem Hepburn-System. Alle japanischen Wörter und Eigennamen sind betont nicht kursiv geschrieben, damit sie nicht zu sehr fremdeln. Ich gehe davon aus, dass wir als Fans sie ohnehin alle kennen.

_What if the storm ends and I don't see you  
As you are now ever again?   
Just for a minute the silver-forked sky  
Lifts you up like a star that I will follow  
But now it's found us like I have a found you  
I don't wanna run, just overwhelm me  
[Snow Patrol]_

 

Die Sonne reflektiert heißes Licht, als Nishiyama sich über den weißen Gartentisch neben der ärmlich eingerichteten Strandbar beugt.   
„Es wird doch gutgehen, oder?“  
Nino schaut ihn an und muss dem Drang, seine Augen zu verdrehen, standhalten.  
„Natürlich wird es gutgehen. Ich bin keine siebzehn mehr.“ 

Es gibt Nachteile, seit dem Debut denselben Manager zu haben, denkt Nino.   
Wenn man einmal den Ruf als wasserscheuer Mensch weg hat, wird man ihn womöglich nicht wieder los. Legends die hard. 

Er könnte sich schönere Jobs vorstellen als das hier. Das hier ist wie eine Zeitreise zurück in die Jahre von Mago mago Arashi, zurück zu D no Arashi, in denen ein ganzer Drehtag dafür draufging, Sho dabei zuzusehen, wie er mit unmöglichen Schiffskonstruktionen langsam und qualvoll absoff, oder Masaki sich in spiegelnde Flächen verpacken ließ.   
Der Sinn daran, langsam in der Hierarchie der Entertainment-Welt aufzusteigen, ist doch, solchen Kram nicht mehr machen zu müssen. Der Sinn liegt darin, den Tag bequem im Studio zu verbringen – fernab von Sonnenbrandgefahr und Rotmilanen, die über die Meeresgischt kreisen und drohen, auf die kostbaren Kameras zu kacken. 

Aber dieses Sommerspecial verlangt nun einmal danach.   
Nino dreht sich ein Stück und betrachtet das am Kai vertäute Boot eingehender. Ein historisch authentisch nachgebautes Kampfschiff aus der Edo-Zeit, wahrscheinlich sogar von davor – aus der Zeit, die man heute aus Geschichten um den Prinzen Genji und der Heike monogatari kennt. Er hat den Historiker noch nicht gesprochen. Neben dem Holzboot steht der Regieassistent und spricht mit lauten Gesten. Offenbar gibt es Schwierigkeiten – nicht Ninos Problem. 

Nebenan lässt sich Masaki nieder und schlürft an einer Erdbeermilch herum. Sie nicken sich zu und Masaki macht ein begrüßendes „oh“-Geräusch. Wenigstens hat er den Anstand, nicht auf Ninos „Oh Gott, ich hasse das Meer“-Persona einzugehen. Am Himmel ziehen Wolken mit bizarren Formen entlang (Fischgräten? Federn? Wattetupfer?).   
Das zerschlissene, sonnenverblichene Banner über der Strandbar flattert laut im Wind. Man kann nicht mehr wirklich lesen, was ursprünglich darauf stand.

„Natürlich“, sagt Nishiyama und wischt sich mit seinem grauen Taschentuch Schweiß von der Stirn.   
„Der Kapitän kennt sich mit historischen Nachbauten von Schiffen aus. Das Wetter könnte besser nicht sein. Der Wind frischt gerade auf.“ Den letzten Satz hat er bestimmt nur gesagt, weil er nach Seefahrt klingt.   
„Alles wird nach Plan gehen.“

Nino stöhnt leise in den Wind hinein. Er hat Sand im Schuh und sein Manager – sein sonst so kompetenter Manager – macht solch einen Aufstand. 

„Ja, sage ich doch. Sechs Stunden bis Sonnenuntergang und dann können wir einen trinken gehen.“

„Oh, wie wär's mit Yakiniku?“, ruft Masaki, den Strohhalm zwischen den Zähnen. Seine Aussprache ist erdbeermilchig.

„Du willst immer Yakiniku“, sagt Nino trocken. „Lass dir mal was anderes einfallen!“

~

Genau genommen ist es wie eine Wiederholung im Fernsehen, denkt er geistesabwesend, als er in das Boot steigt. Drehtage, TV-Shows, seine und Aibas Fernsehpersona.  
Dann atmet er tief durch und versucht, sich zu konzentrieren, denn da richtet sich eine Kamera auf ihn und lässt ihn so aussehen, als ginge ihm der Arsch auf Grundeis, weil er sich auf einem Boot befindet. 

Es nervt jetzt schon. 

Er dreht sich in einem unbeobachteten Moment um und sieht Nishiyama am Strand stehen und winken. In schrecklichen gelb-grün-blauen Bermuda-Shorts, die er eben noch unter dem Tisch versteckte. 

~

Dann kommen die hohen Wellen und er weiß wieder, wie es zu seiner seekranken Persona gekommen ist. 

Sie ist echt. 

Nishiyama hat Recht gehabt: Der Wind frischt tatsächlich auf. Kaum verlässt das Boot die Bucht des kleinen Hafens, wird der Seegang erheblich stärker. Nino ertappt sich bald dabei, wie er an der Reling hängt und versucht, den Trick des Fixierens auf den Horizont als festen Punkt anzuwenden. Aber der Horizont schwankt mit. Wie machen die das alle nur?

Masaki hat stillschweigend übernommen. Das macht man so in Arashi. Wenn einer nicht gut drauf ist, drängen sich ein oder zwei andere vor und geben ihm Rückendeckung. Oh-chan kommt auf diese Weise durch ganze Staffeln von Variety Shows. Und Masaki liebt es, Rückendeckung zu geben. Nino schaut ihm blinzelnd zu, wie er am Bug des Bootes den Kapitän so ernsthaft er kann interviewt. Oh ja. Masaki scheint heute wieder die Sonne aus dem Arsch. 

Was ihn am meisten irritiert ist, dass seine adligen Vorfahren absolut bescheuert gewesen sein müssen.   
Denn das Heck des Schiffes ist ein klaffendes Loch. Zwei Steuerruder hängen im Wasser und werden locker von einem Matrosen bedient, der sich dem Team nur kurz verschüchtert als Suzuki vorgestellt hat.

„Und was ist mit dem Loch da hinten?“, dringt es in diesem Moment an seine Ohren. Masaki, der Kapitän, Kamera- und Tonmänner schieben sich schwankend über Deck an ihm vorbei, als würde er gar nicht existieren. 

„Das sieht ja aus, als wäre es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Wasser über das Heck...das heißt doch Heck, oder – also, so viel Wasser über das Heck kommt, bis das Boot untergeht.“

Aiba hat Spaß, das sieht Nino ihm an. Er unterdrückt den Impuls, seine Rettungsweste enger an sich zu ziehen. 

„Oh, das ist recht einfach.“   
Der Kapitän sieht jung aus. So jung, dass Nino sich für einen Augenblick fragt, wann er mit der Ausbildung zum Seemann angefangen haben muss, um jetzt einen edozeitlichen Kampfschiffnachbau befehligen zu können.   
„Die alten Shogune ließen die Schiffe absichtlich so bauen. Auf diese Weise sollte verhindert werden, dass die Schiffe lange Distanzen zurücklegen können. Man wollte seine Krieger bei sich behalten.“   
Er lächelt höflich und verbeugt sich vor der Kamera.

Nino schüttelt den Kopf.   
Masaki lacht den jungen Kapitän an und dreht sich zur Kamera.  
„Liebe Zuschauer, habt keine Angst, wir kommen also ganz bestimmt wieder nach Hause.“   
Er dreht sich wieder weg. „Obwohl ich große Lust habe, nach Palau zu fahren.“  
„Du weißt nicht mal, wo Palau liegt, Blödmann!“, ruft Nino von der Reling. 

Inzwischen ist er sich sicher, dass er im Gesicht weiß wie ein Laken ist. Es wäre wohl besser gewesen, heute kein Frühstück zu essen. Sein Magen verdreht sich bei jeder Welle in eine andere Richtung. 

„Können wir nicht umdrehen?“, japst er leise und kneift die Augen zusammen.  
Fein, sollen sie ihren wasserscheuen Nino bekommen. Etwas Besseres kann er jetzt ohnehin nicht bieten.   
„Och nein, lass uns noch eine Runde drehen“, juchzt Masaki.

Dann schleudert eine besonders heftige Woge das Schiff mit Bug gen Wolken. Nino sieht für einen kurzen Augenblick zum wütend grauen Himmel hoch und dann muss er sich damit beeilen, sich über die Reling zu beugen.   
Sein Magen schmerzt unter den Krämpfen, Tränen schießen ihm in die Augen, seine Nase beginnt zu laufen und für einen kurzen Moment verschwimmen das Meer und die Stimmen der Besatzung und des Kamerateams zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Brei.   
So etwas ist nicht einmal in D no Arashi passiert. Da ging es ihm auch nicht gerade glänzend. Aber da konnte er es dennoch verhindern, wie ein Reiher ins Meer zu kotzen.

Es dauert eine Weile, bis er sich wieder auf irgendetwas anderes als darauf, sich mit weiß gewordenen Fingerknöcheln an der Reling festzuhalten, konzentrieren kann. Seufzend und schluckend blickt er durch den Tränenschleier in den Himmel. Der sieht nun rauchschwarz aus. Nino blinzelt verwirrt. Wie lange war er weg? Das Boot, so erscheint es ihm, schwankt nicht weniger unter, neben, mit ihm. 

Er wendet sich langsam um und lässt sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Schiffswand sinken. Niemand, merkt er, kümmert sich um ihn.   
„War ich zwischendurch ohnmächtig?“, flüstert er sich selbst zu. 

Suzuki am Steuerruder sieht inzwischen nicht mehr eingeschüchtert aus. Eher panisch. Jegliche Gesichtsfärbung ist ihm aus den Wangen gewichen und er klammert sich an seinen Rudern fest, als ginge es um sein Leben. Nino lässt seinen Blick über das Deck schweifen und sieht, dass niemand mehr filmt. Die beiden Tontechniker verpacken hektisch Mikrophone und Kabel in Koffer und Taschen, und als Nino sich fragt, warum sie das tun, spürt er die ersten Regentropfen auf seinen kalten, verschwitzten Wangen.   
Er stemmt sich mühsam ein wenig an der Reling hoch und überschaut das Meer. Es ist aber kein Land zu sehen. Schwarzes Wasser rollt sich in schäumende Kronen und bricht sich am Anthrazit des Himmels. 

Oh. 

„Ein Sturm“, murmelt Nino und sein Bauch beginnt wieder zu schmerzen. 

Der Regieassistent ist nicht zu sehen. Dafür wackelt der junge Kapitän mit unsicheren Schritten über die Planken und gibt seinen zwei Matrosen unverständliche Befehle. Ein Kapitän, zwei Matrosen, ein Steuermann.  
Nino schließt die Augen. Zwei Tontechniker, ein Kameramann, ein Regieassistent, zwei Idols.   
Ein Schiff mit einem klaffenden Loch im Heck. 

„Keine Sorge!“, ruft ihm der Kapitän entgegen. Wie hieß er nochmal? Hat Nino ihn überhaupt gefragt? „Die Küstenwache ist schon alarmiert. Sie müssten jeden Augenblick hier sein.“

Er wirkt wie jemand, der aus einem Buch rezitiert – höchstwahrscheinlich irgendwelche Sicherheitsvorschriften. Nino ist klar, dass der Mann nicht überzeugt ist von dem, was er da sagt.   
Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob die Küstenwache mitten in einem plötzlichen Sturm überhaupt ausrückt.   
Vielleicht mit einem Helikopter? 

Die Angst frisst Fragen, die an dieser Stelle angebracht wären. Die Panik verschluckt alles. Sie zerren Bilder vor Ninos geistiges Auge, davon, wie sich seine Lungen mit Wasser füllen und es ihn auf den Grund des Meeres drückt, tief, kalt und schwarz.   
Dass er zu hyperventilieren begonnen hat, bemerkt er erst, als eine Hand seine Schulter drückt.   
Masaki hockt neben ihm, mit nassen Haaren, die an seinen Schläfen kleben, und er schaut ihn durchdringend an. 

„Ganz ruhig“, schreit er in den Sturm. „Dir passiert nichts!“  
„Wer bist du, die Wettervorhersage?!“, herrscht Nino ihn an. Seine Kehle schnürt sich schmerzhaft zu.   
Dann erfasst ein heftiger Ruck das Schiff, irgendwo hallt ein verlorener Schrei nach.   
Nino spürt, wie Masaki ihn festhält und gegen die Reling drückt.   
„Der Steuermann!“, ruft er mit heiserer Stimme.   
Nino reckt den Hals und späht durch den sich verdichtenden Regenschleier zum Heck hinüber. Tatsächlich, Suzuki ist nicht mehr zu sehen. 

„Mann über Bord!“, schreit ein Matrose. 

„Oh Gott, bitte sag, dass das ein Scherz ist!“  
Nino fasst Masaki an seiner orangen Schwimmweste.  
„Ist das irgendein _Versteckte Kamera_ -Scheiß?“, knurrt er. Denn sollte es so sein, bekommt er hinterher Ärger dafür, genau das hier laut vor laufender Kamera gesagt zu haben. „Wenn ja, ist das _nicht_ lustig!“  
Die Art, wie Aiba ihn ansieht, mit ernsten, kugelrunden Augen und diesem verlorenen, vollkommen hilflosen Blick, sagt ihm, dass es nichts dergleichen ist.   
Der Sturm ist echt.   
Das Boot ist echt. Das unter ihm knarzende Boot, das sich anhört, als würde es jeden Augenblick auseinanderbrechen. 

Die schwarzen Wellen schippen mit jeder Woge eiskaltes Wasser über das Heck ins Schiff. Die beiden Matrosen und der Kapitän – man kann sie inzwischen nicht mehr optisch unterscheiden – versuchen, es mit weißen Plastikeimern wieder ins Meer zu schütten.   
Nino versucht zu berechnen, wie lange er da draußen mit der lächerlichen Rettungsweste überleben wird. Selbst wenn er sich weiterhin so an Masaki festklammert, der ein wesentlich besserer Schwimmer ist als er selbst, kommt er dabei auf keinen grünen Zweig. 

Dann erfasst ein weiterer Ruck das Boot und reißt es in eine Vierteldrehung Richtung Steuerbord. Aiba und Nino rutschen an der Schiffswand entlang, Holz splittert, dann ergießt sich eine riesige Welle über die Reling mit der Wucht einer Vollbremsung eines Lastkraftwagens.   
Nino spürt sich Unmengen von Wasser schlucken; das Salz brennt in Augen und Mundwinkeln und wenn Masaki ihn nicht festhalten würde, würde es ihn quer über das Deck schleudern.   
Millisekunden später kann er wieder nach Luft schnappen. Seine Kehle, seine Lunge, seine Augen brennen und er möchte sich ein zweites Mal übergeben.   
Das Meer brüllt in seinen Ohren. 

Ein Teil von ihm versucht, zu verstehen, wie es soweit kommen konnte. Das sollte nur ein zweistündiger Bootsausflug werden. Für ein Sommerspecial zu einer Show, die nicht mal zu Arashi gehört. 

Nino spürt Wut wie Qualm in sich aufsteigen. Das letzte Mal, als er jemanden gänzlich niederbrüllen wollte, ist so lange her, dass er sich kaum noch daran erinnern kann. Zweifellos eine Zeit vor Johnny's Entertainment also. Aber das hier, das jagt ihm nicht nur eine Heidenangst ein, es macht ihn unendlich wütend. Vielleicht, weil er sich andere Methoden des Sterbens ausgesucht hat. Insgeheim. 

Als er das Deck überschaut, ist da aber niemand mehr, den er anbrüllen kann.   
Weder ein Matrose noch ein Kapitän, noch jemand vom Drehteam.   
„Wo sind die alle?!“, schreit er Aiba an.   
Aber Masaki schaut verzweifelt zur Seite, dann wieder zu ihm, mit geöffnetem Mund und einem seltsamen Ausdruck, den er nicht deuten kann. 

Oh shit. 

Sie sind alle weg. Vielleicht, wenn er sich Mühe gibt, kann Nino sie noch zwischen den Wellen treiben sehen, in ihren Rettungswesten hin- und hergeworfen wie schnödes Treibgut.   
Nino fasst nach seinem Handy in der Hosentasche, zerrt es mit kalten und nassen Fingern ans Tageslicht und entsperrt es. Oder versucht es. Es hat eindeutig zu viel Wasser geschluckt, um zu funktionieren.   
Die Küstenwache?  
Vielleicht kommt sie. Vielleicht nicht. Das Boot schwankt zu sehr, als dass er aufstehen und nachschauen könnte. Zumal er jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr weiß, auf welcher Bordseite er nach Land suchen müsste. 

Das war es also, denkt Nino. Und dann – und es überrascht ihn selbst in diesem Augenblick – denkt er, dass er wenigstens Masaki bei sich hat. Er ist nicht alleine. Er hat das Glück, mit einem seiner ältesten Freunde zu ertrinken. Vielmehr noch – er hat die Hoffnung, dass Masaki überlebt. Denn wirklich; Masaki kann gut schwimmen. Er kann über viele Meter tauchen. Er hat eine viel größere Familie als Nino; eine, die sich tatsächlich auch etwas aus ihm macht. Er sollte sie wirklich nicht zurücklassen. 

„Alles wird gut!“, ruft Masaki ihm entgegen. Entweder er hat trotz der Regentropfen bemerkt, dass Nino angefangen hat, zu heulen oder er möchte sich selbst beruhigen. Wahrscheinlich letzteres. „Du musst keine Angst haben!“  
„Ach, halt die Klappe!“, krächzt Nino erstickt. „Das war's! Wenn wir nicht ein Riesenglück haben, nimmt uns die nächste Welle mit. Wenn wir nicht ein Riesenglück haben und der Sturm so schnell verschwindet wie er gekommen ist! Aber ich bezweifle es.“

Masaki schaut ihn durchdringend und bedeutungsvoll an. Und viel zu lange.   
„Du hast Riesenglück“, sagt er und Nino hört es fast nicht.   
Nino kann nur zusehen, wie Masaki ihn gegen die Reling drückt, sich erhebt und dem Wind entgegenstemmt, eine Hand an der Reling, die andere Nino loslassend.   
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fürchtet Nino, dass sein Freund einfach über Bord springt und sich in einem Anfall von Wahnsinn dem Meer in einem altertümelnden Ritual opfern will. Aber er bleibt dem Himmel sei Dank stehen.   
Das ist der Moment, in dem die Halluzinationen anfangen. 

Etwas anderes kann es nicht sein.   
Nino sieht die grünen, hauchigen Schlieren erst gar nicht, die sich um Masakis Hände und Arme winden. Aber sie werden farbiger, dunkler, schneller, und sehen aus wie willentlich gelenkter Rauch, züngeln um seine gestreckten Finger und verschwinden scheinbar unter seinen Nägeln.   
Dann glühen Masakis Augen grün, wie in einem Film mit Special Effects, wie bei einem bescheuerten Superhelden. 

Nino vergisst das Schwanken des Schiffs, das Knarren des Holzes und seinen sich verdrehenden Magen.   
Er sieht den Schatten der Welle, die sich über die Reling erhebt, wie ein Monster, das nach ihm greift. Er sieht Masaki beide Arme heben und er spürt den gewaltigen Druck von Luft, an dem die Welle abzuprellen scheint wie ein Gummiball. Sie bäumt sich an einer unsichtbaren Wand auf und stürzt kreischend zurück ins Meer.   
Masaki steht über Nino erhoben und schiebt, wie es scheint, den Wind beiseite. Abwechselnd ruckartige und gleitende Armbewegungen, die eher aussehen wie Gymnastikübungen (wenn da nicht diese grünen Schlieren wären), wischen die Luft glatt und zupfen den Sturm auseinander.   
Nino starrt und als ihn plötzlich Licht blendet, bemerkt er, dass direkt über dem Schiff der Himmel aufgerissen ist. 

Eigentlich wäre dies der Augenblick, um ohnmächtig zu werden.   
Aber Ninos Kreislauf ist ein stures Ekel, und so schaut er Aiba wortlos dabei zu, wie er den Wind bricht und in angenehmere Stückchen zerteilt. Wort- und fassungslos. 

Er sieht, wie sich der grüne Hauch ganz langsam wie auftrennende Fäden eines Schleiers in Luft auflöst. Es ist, als würde eine geheime Kraft über Aibas Fingerspitzen zurück in das Innere seines Körpers schlüpfen. Nino rutscht mit dem Blick nach oben und kann gerade noch den letzten Funken des grünlichen Leuchtens in den Augen seines Freundes erlöschen sehen. 

Erst dann bemerkt er, dass das Schiff um einiges weniger schwankt; dass die Wellen sich deutlich geglättet haben. Er dreht sich mit dem Gesicht zum offenen Meer und überschaut die See. Schon Meter entfernt von ihnen erheben sich Wellen zu riesigen Türmen und dahinter – als wäre es aus dem Nichts erschienen – ragt das weiße Schiff der Küstenwache ins Dunkel des Unwetters hinein. 

Eine Hand an seiner Schulter zerrt seine Aufmerksamkeit zu Masaki zurück. Masaki, der nun wieder neben ihm kauert und dessen Hand warm und schwer ist.   
„Erzähl's niemandem, okay“, sagt er und drückt Ninos Schulter beinahe zu fest.   
„Erzähl was niemandem?“, entgegnet er langsam und heiser. „Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, was ich gesehen habe.“  
Masaki lächelt und klopft Nino mit der rechten Hand auf die andere Schulter. 

~

Als Nino Stunden später in eine warme Decke gewickelt in der strandnächsten Polizeistation sitzt und endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hat, ist er sich sicher, dass es nichts anderes als eine Halluzination war. 

In der Station der Küstenwache hat ihm ein Arzt das Herz abgehört, ein Licht auf seine Pupillen geworfen und seine Reflexe getestet. Er konnte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht daran erinnern, wie er dort hingekommen war. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, wie, aber die Erinnerung des Weges zwischen dem halb gesunkenen Edoschiff und der Station der Küstenwache ist nicht vorhanden. Nino versucht, sich darauf zu konzentrieren und sich wenigstens an Einzelheiten zu erinnern. Hat Masaki neben ihm gesessen? Haben sie angehalten, um nach den vom Schiff gespülten Menschen zu suchen? War da doch ein Hubschrauber? 

Er hüllt sich fester in die Decke und fühlt kalten Schweiß an seinen Schläfen ausbrechen.   
Neben ihm lässt sich ein Polizist mittleren Alters nieder. Seine Haare sehen so unecht aus, dass sie nur ein Toupet sein können. Ninos Gedanken schlingern um den Mann herum, fragen ihn, wie ein Kerl mit einem Toupet so nah am Strand arbeiten kann ohne dass es ihm alle zehn Minuten vom Kopf weht, fragen ihn, wo zur Hölle Masaki ist und wie er jemals wieder unter die Augen aller anderen treten soll. 

„Nun...Ninomiya-san“, setzt der Mann an, und manchmal ist es eben doch ein Glück, ein bekannter Mensch zu sein.   
„Der Arzt von den Kollegen der Küstenwache sagt, dass Sie noch unter Schock stehen. Aber angesichts der Umstände muss ich Ihnen jetzt doch ein paar kurze Fragen stellen.“  
Nino ist stolz, dass er überhaupt versteht, was der Polizist zu ihm sagt und er zustimmend nicken kann. Welche Fragen soll er, der doch die gesamte Zeit damit verbracht hat, über Bord zu kotzen und vor Angst halb umzukommen, beantworten können? Wer weiß, was passiert, wenn er beginnt zu erzählen, dass sein Freund und Bandkollege mit bloßen Händen den Wind bezwungen hat. Der Gedanke lässt ihn erzittern. Es ist ein Beben, das tief vom Knochenmark ausgeht und ganz langsam seinen gesamten Körper übernimmt. Weiß er wirklich, was er gesehen hat? 

„Ich muss ihn fragen“, murmelt er sich selbst zu.   
„Wie bitte?“  
„Aiba-kun. Wo ist er?“  
„Ninomiya-san, ich bin sicher, dass hinterher genügend Zeit sein wird, sich auszutauschen. Könnten wir uns jetzt erst einmal-“

Nino hört ihm nicht zu. Er springt vom Stuhl und aus der Decke, aus der kleinen Polizeistation, die für solche großen Dinge wie das hier nicht gemacht ist, auf die Straße. Sie ist bereits voll mit Journalisten unter durchsichtigen Regenschirmen, die sich alle ruckartig nach ihm umdrehen. Zwischen ihnen in der Menge erkennt er die Uniform der Küstenwache, Sanitäter und einzelne Männer in dunklen Anzügen, die Nino nicht zuordnen kann. Die bunt gesprenkelte Menge verwirrt ihn. Als ihn die Menschen beginnen, zu umringen und ihm schwarze und rote Mikrophone und ihre iPhones entgegenrecken, sieht er ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. Abgeschirmt von der Journalistenmasse mit zwei großen und breiten Männern an seiner Seite, welche nachdrücklich die Hände auf seinen Rücken und seine Schultern gelegt haben und ihn in Richtung eines Krankenwagen schieben. 

„Masaki!“  
Aiba dreht sich um und sein Gesicht hell sich augenblicklich auf. Davon abgesehen, dass er bleich wie der Tod ist.   
Nino kämpft sich mit Entschuldigungen, Flüchen und Ellenbogen durch die Menschen.  
„Wo gehst du hin?“, ruft er. „Wir sind doch schon untersucht worden!“  
Dann schiebt sich augenblicklich ein weiterer in undefinierbarem Aufzug zwischen ihn und Masaki.   
„Es sind noch einige Untersuchungen notwendig, aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen“, sagt er und es klingt, als habe er nur heiße Luft ausgespuckt.   
Nino reckt den Kopf und schaut an dem Mann vorbei.   
Masaki sieht gut aus. Den Umständen entsprechend. Er ist vom Regen durchnässt und seine Haare kleben an Stirn und Schläfen. Nun, wie gesagt, er war auch schon mal weniger blass. Aber im Großen und Ganzen sieht er ziemlich gut aus; zumindest besser als Nino sich fühlt. 

„Versteh ich nicht“, sagt Nino. „Was hat er denn?“   
„Bitte treten Sie zurück!“   
„Wieso denn? Es geht ihm doch gut. Aiba-kun, dir geht’s doch prima, oder?“ 

Nino weiß nicht recht, was ihn plötzlich so in Panik versetzt. Vielleicht die Tatsache, dass man Masaki nicht ansieht, was er hat. Innere Blutungen? Hat er sich etwas gebrochen und man sieht es nur noch nicht? 

Aber Masaki schaut ihn nur schweigend und nassgeregnet mit diesem durchdringenden Blick an, den Nino bislang nur zwei oder drei Male zu Gesicht bekommen hat. Es ist ein Blick, der Steine zum Schmelzen bringen könnte. Im Fernsehen hat er ihn schon mehrere Male gebraucht. Aber hier sind keine Kameras. Oder doch? Nino schaut sich verwirrt um, bis ihm einfällt, dass es wahrscheinlich keinen Sinn mehr ergibt, nach dem Kameramann zu suchen.   
Als er sich wieder gesammelt hat, schließen sich die Türen des Krankenwagens bereits und das Auto fährt langsam los, sich einen Weg durch die Menschenmassen bahnend. Ohne Sirene oder Blaulicht. 

Nino steht zitternd im Regen, umringt von Journalisten und schaut ihm nach. 

Er wünscht sich, dass sein Kopf nun explodieren möge.


	2. Chapter 2

Er muss sich die Fakten vor Augen halten. Nur so kann er diese wolkige Verwirrung, welche ihm seit den letzten beiden Tagen die Sinne benebelt, lichten.  
Nino weiß Folgendes:  
Sein Drehteam, Masaki und er sind in einen Sturm geraten. Ein Sturm, den seltsamerweise niemand hat kommen sehen.  
Vier Besatzungsmitglieder, vier Mitarbeiter vom Fernsehen im Auftrag von Fuji TV und ein Bandkollege sind seitdem verschwunden. Die ersten acht gelten als vermisst.  
Der Bandkollege sollte eigentlich nur kurz untersucht werden.  
Sein Handy ist seitdem ausgeschaltet. Sein Manager nicht erreichbar. Seine Familie genauso ratlos.  
Als Nino ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hat, ist er in einen Krankenwagen gestiegen, begleitet von unbekannten Männern.  
Das alles, nachdem er Nino vor dem Sturm gerettet hat, indem er übernatürliche Fähigkeiten eingesetzt hat. Oder auch eben nicht. 

Klare Tatsachen sehen anders aus. 

Er sitzt im Green Room und wirft sich Tabletten gegen Kopfschmerzen ein, die in den letzten beiden Tagen in eine Migräne verwuchert sind. Was er hier genau tut, weiß er nicht wirklich. Wie sollen sie Aufnahmen für Arashi ni shiyagare machen, wenn Masaki nicht dabei ist? 

Die Tür geht auf und Jun kommt ins Zimmer hereingetänzelt, zwei Taschen über der Schulter, das Telefon am Ohr und dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Ganz normal eigentlich. Nino sieht auf die Uhr und bemerkt, dass er eine Stunde zu früh ist. Es ist eigentlich ein Wunder, dass er auf dem Weg zum Studio keinen Unfall gebaut hat. Schon wieder. Der eine mit der Frau auf dem Fahrrad hat ihm schon gereicht.  
„Jap, er ist hier“, sagt Jun ins Handy.  
„Naja. Könnte besser aussehen.“ Er beäugt Nino als sei der ein lebloser Gegenstand.  
Er kommt sogar näher, fasst unter sein Kinn und hebt es ein wenig an.  
Nino schlägt wortlos seine Hand weg.  
„Sho-kun, ich bin grade erst rein, woher soll ich das alles wissen?“  
Jun seufzt und lädt sein Zeug auf der Couch neben Nino ab. Während Shos leise Telefonstimme unverständlich durch das Handy säuselt, fischt Jun eine Dose Automatenkaffee aus der Tasche und drückt sie wortlos in Ninos Hände.  
„Frag ihn selbst. Du bist doch ohnehin gleich da. Ja. Jaa. Bist dann.“

Jun beendet das Gespräch und schaut Nino unverwandt an. 

„Du siehst furchtbar aus.“  
„Ja, du bist auch sexy“, grunzt Nino. Er hebt die Dose und nickt ihm dennoch dankend zu. „Ich möchte dich mal sehen, nachdem du dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen bist. Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du dann besonders frisch aussiehst.“  
Jun senkt nachdenklich den Blick und lässt sich langsam neben Nino nieder. „Und äh...wie geht’s dir denn?“  
Nino wärmt sich die Finger an der Dose und schaut ihn ungläubig an. Er lacht durch die Nase.  
„Mir? Blendend natürlich. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was eigentlich passiert ist, aber mir geht’s super.“  
Jun rollt die Augen zur Zimmerdecke;  
„Ja, wunderbar, und jetzt bitte einmal ohne Sarkasmus.“  
Nino ignoriert die Bemerkung.  
„Du hast nicht zufällig was von Masaki gehört?“  
„Die Frage wollte ich eigentlich dir stellen.“  
„Begeisternd.“  
Nino wünscht sich ein wenig, sich in dem Kaffee ertränken zu können.  
Er öffnet die Dose und sein schmerzgeplagter Kopf kreischt bei dem zischenden Geräusch auf. 

„Seit zwei Tagen haben wir nichts gehört von ihm“, sagt Jun.  
„Normalerweise hätte er uns doch eine Nachricht geschrieben. Oder zumindest mit einem bescheuerten Smiley auf unsere Mails geantwortet. Das sieht ihm nicht ähnlich. Und wenn du auch nicht weißt, wo er sich eigentlich herumtreibt....“  
Er hält inne und Nino kann nun spüren, wie besorgt Jun eigentlich ist.  
„Das sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich.“ 

Die Sache ist die, dass Nino jemanden bräuchte, der mit ihm nachdenkt. Er ist nicht blöd. Natürlicherweise kommt er allein hinter seltsame Dinge. Als Gamer weiß man mit Knobeleien umzugehen. Normalerweise ist er sich aber sicher, was er gesehen hat.  
Normalerweise hat er in seiner Erinnerung niemanden sitzen, der ihn bittet, niemandem etwas zu erzählen.  
Solange er diese Erinnerung nicht falsifizieren kann, muss er sich daran halten. 

„Vielleicht ist er abgedreht oder so“, sagt er und zuckt schwach mit den Schultern.  
„Hat einen Schock erlitten, als er im Krankenhaus ankam. Vielleicht mussten sie ihn operieren? Zur Beobachtung dabehalten? Das ist doch eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches.“  
Er spricht eher mit sich selbst, stellt er fest.  
Es kristallisiert sich immer mehr heraus: Es geht weniger um Masaki. Es geht eher darum, dass er, Nino, nicht wahnsinnig werden will. Denn wenn er zugibt, gesehen zu haben, was er meint, gesehen zu haben, kann es nichts anderes bedeuten. Dann wäre er paranoid. Schizophren. Wie auch immer man das nennt.  
„Oh verflucht nochmal, ich muss mit ihm reden.“  
Er wischt sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht.

„Nino.“  
Jun beugt sich ihm entgegen und ist plötzlich so nahe, dass Nino jede einzelne seiner geschwungenen Wimpern sehen kann.  
„Was ist passiert?“

Es ist eine lächerlich einfache Frage. Darin liegt die Crux. 

Er seufzt.

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ 

Jun schluckt.

„Was hast du gesehen?“

„Das kann ich nicht sagen.“

 

~

Einen Tag später, genau 13:35 Uhr, erhält er eine E-Mail von Masakis Handy. 

_Bin noch im Krankenhaus. Wieder Pneumothorax. Sorry, dass ich mich erst jetzt melde. Macht euch keine Sorgen!_

Nino sitzt gerade in einer Zigarettenpause auf einem schmuddeligen Hinterhof. Es kostet ihn weniger als einen Zug von seiner Kippe bis er sich sicher ist, dass nicht Masaki diese Mail geschrieben hat. 

~

Drei weitere Tage vergehen, ohne dass etwas Bemerkenswertes geschieht.  
Die Kopfschmerzen bleiben. Die Arbeit wabert an ihm vorbei wie Nebelschwaden. Zwei Interviews mit dazugehörigem Fotoshooting (mit rosa Plüschhasen – was zur Hölle?) und zwei Makeup Artists, die verzweifelt versuchen, die dunklen Gräben unter Ninos Augen zu überschminken.  
Weil die Fragen schon vor dem Vorfall mit dem Schiff herausgegeben wurden, muss er sich keine Sorgen darum machen, unangenehmes Zeug gefragt zu werden. 

Dafür ist die Polizei zuständig, die ihn zu einer weiteren Zeugenaussage heranzitiert. Während Nishiyama ihn mit besorgter Miene und Kaffeefleck auf dem Revers seines Hemdes dorthin fährt (die bunten Bermuda-Shorts wären wenigstens erheiternd), antwortet er im Kopf auf sämtliche Fragen, die er sich ausmalen kann. Und als er dann im Revier auf einem unbequemen Holzstuhl sitzt und sie Nishiyama aus dem Zimmer bitten, kommen doch ganz andere. 

Die beiden Polizisten, die sich ihm nicht einmal mit Namen vorstellen, schauen ihn so grimmig an, dass er sich unwillkürlich aufrechter hinsetzt. Den Effekt hat bislang nur seine strenge Mathematiklehrerin Frau Hayashi in der fünften Klasse fertiggebracht. Für einen Augenblick ist Nino sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn jetzt anklagen. Es gäbe geschätzte siebenunddreißig Gründe dafür. Unterlassene Hilfeleistung. Verdacht des Mordes. Geldwäsche? Er hat zu viele Thriller gesehen, um jetzt nicht in Angstschweiß auszubrechen.  
„Es tut uns sehr leid, Sie noch einmal hierher zu bemühen, Herr...“  
Der Ältere der beiden, ein Kerl mit Beinaheglatze, schielt umständlich auf seine Akte. Offensichtlich sieht er nicht fern. Oder hält sich überhaupt nie irgendwie mit wachem Bewusstsein draußen auf.  
„...Ninomiya. Aber es gibt da noch einige Fragen, die offen sind. Beziehungsweise Fragen, die wir erneut stellen müssen.“  
Er räuspert sich und nickt seinem Kollegen, einem etwas jüngeren Typen mit verdammt schütterem Haar (der Beruf bedingt offenbar hässlichen Haarausfall), zu, der sich daraufhin seinem kleinen Laptop zuwendet, bereit, mitzuschreiben. 

„Am Nachmittag des sechsten April stachen Sie also für Dreharbeiten in einem Holznachbau eines historischen Schiffes bei Kamakura in See. Anwesend war eine vierköpfige Besatzung sowie ein ebenso vierköpfiges Team. Ist das soweit korrekt?“  
Nino nickt.  
„Außerdem Ihr Kollege Aiba Masaki und Sie. Nitta, hast du das? Schön, schön. Nun, Herr Ninomiya, wenn Sie so freundlichen wären und mir noch einmal den Unglückshergang in Ihren eigenen Worten schildern könnten?“  
Nino ertappt sich dabei, wie er auf seiner Unterlippe herumkaut.  
Er kann sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was genau er neulich in der kleinen Station am Meer gesagt hat. Was ist, wenn sich seine Aussagen widersprechen?  
Die beiden Männer schauen ihn erwartungsvoll und dummerweise auch sehr skeptisch an. 

„Äh...“, fängt er an und täuscht einen Frosch im Hals vor, von dem er sich umständlich räuspert.  
„Wir fingen an mit dem Dreh. Also...sagen wir, die anderen fingen mit dem Dreh an. Der Wellengang war ziemlich heftig und ich war leider etwas...unpässlich.“  
Der ältere Polizist hebt fragend eine Augenbraue.  
Nino seufzt;  
„Ich kotzte ins Meer als gäb's kein Morgen.“  
Nittas Mundwinkel zucken verräterisch nach oben beim Schreiben. 

„Als ich wieder einigermaßen bei mir war, bemerkte ich, dass wir irgendwie in einen Sturm geraten waren. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob noch irgendwer die Kontrolle über den Kahn hatte.“  
Nino spielt mit seinen Fingern herum.  
„Es krachten einige Wellen direkt ins Boot und schwemmten die Menschen von Deck. Denke ich zumindest. Es ging alles sehr schnell und durcheinander. Masaki...Aiba-kun und ich haben uns an der Reling und...aneinander festgehalten, bis das Boot von der Küstenwache uns eingesammelt hat.“

In diesem Augenblick geht die Tür auf und ein weiterer Mann betritt das Zimmer. Er ist ziemlich klein und trägt keine Uniform, sondern einen anthrazitfarbenen Anzug und scheußliche Schuhe mit Schlangenmuster. Solche Grässlichkeiten tragen sie nicht mal beim Fernsehen, denkt Nino. Wer hätte gedacht, dass übergeordnete Polizeibeamte solchen Kram anziehen?  
„Lassen Sie sich nicht stören“, sagt er kleine Mann mit erstaunlich tiefer Stimme und reicht Nitta ein winziges schwarzes Diktiergerät. Nitta legt es wortlos auf den Schreibtisch. Nino kann fühlen, wie die Raumtemperatur innerhalb von Sekunden fällt. Er lässt vorsichtig den Blick durchs Zimmer streifen.  
„Bitte, fahren Sie fort!“

Der kleine Mann zieht sich einen Stuhl in eine Ecke des Raums direkt neben einem Aktenschrank, der beinahe so hoch ist wie er selbst. Er lässt sich darauf nieder, schlägt ein Bein über das andere und schaut ihn unverwandt an.  
Nino zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und lenkt seinen Blick auf das Diktiergerät, welches vor ihm liegt wie ein kleines giftiges Tier. 

„Es...es war alles etwas seltsam“, sagt er ohne den Blick von dem Gerät abwenden zu können.  
„Niemand hat mir vorher etwas von einer Unwetterwarnung erzählt. Und der Sturm war so plötzlich da.“  
„Das Wetter auf See kann schnell umschlagen“, sagt der ältere Polizist.  
„Solche Unglücke geschehen schneller als man das so denkt, Herr Ninomiya. Sie dürfen sich da keine Vorwürfe machen. Es trifft sie keine Schuld.“  
Nino sieht ihn verwirrt an.  
„Äh...danke? Sie wissen nicht zufällig, was mit den Leuten, die es über Bord geschwemmt hat, passiert ist?“  
„Sie gelten nach wie vor als vermisst.“  
„Es wurde nicht einer gefunden? Aber das ist inzwischen sechs Tage her!“  
„Solche Dinge passieren, Herr Ninomiya“, sagt der Polizist mit bedauerndem Tonfall.  
„Ich bin sicher, die Kollegen von der Küstenwache tun ihr Bestes, um nach den Männern zu suchen. Das ist ja auch der Grund, weshalb wir Sie hierher bestellt haben.“

Nino kann sehen, wie sich der kleine Mann im Anzug nach vorne beugt.  
„In der Zeit, in der Sie auf Rettung gewartet haben“, sagt der ältere Polizist;  
„-ist Ihnen da irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen?“  
Nino spürt, wie ihm der Mund blitzschnell austrocknet.  
Seine Zunge fühlt sich plötzlich an wie ein Klumpen Staub.  
„W-wie meinen Sie das?“, presst er angestrengt heraus.  
In Millisekunden versucht er panisch, sich an Dinge zu erinnern, die man ihm im Schauspielunterricht beigebracht hat. Ruhig bleiben. Ruhig atmen. An etwas Beruhigendes denken.  
Auf die Gesichtszüge achten, um Himmels Willen!

„War da irgendetwas Außergewöhnliches, meine ich“, sagt der Polizist und Nino bemerkt, dass Nitta aufgehört hat, mitzuschreiben.  
„Eine seltsame Wettererscheinung. Eine...außergewöhnlich hohe Welle? Solche und ähnliche Wetterphänomene werden von vielen Überlebenden von Katastrophen auf See geschildert. Es könnte erklären, warum sich dieses Unglück ereignet hat. Sie sagten ja bereits, dass der Sturm sehr überraschend kam.“  
Nino spürt sein Herz bis zum Hals klopfen. Er hat Angst, dass sie es sehen können.  
„Also, eine außergewöhnliche hohe Welle oder eine Anomalie im Wind? Irgendetwas?“

Nino versucht, unauffällig tief Atem zu schöpfen. Er blinzelt und versucht, es als Nachdenken zu tarnen.  
„Wie ich schon gesagt habe...“, sagt er langsam.  
„Mir war die gesamte Zeit speiübel und alles hat sich in alle Richtungen gedreht. Ich habe wirklich nicht viel mitbekommen. Daher: Nein, mir ist nichts aufgefallen.“  
Er riskiert einen Blick in die Augen der Männer und gleitet an der Leere ihrer Augen ab. Er spielt an seinen Fingern herum und versucht, nachdenklich auszusehen.  
„Ich habe mich an Aiba-kun festgehalten und war froh, als er und die anderen mir geholfen haben, in ein Boot zu kommen, dessen Heck nicht aus einem riesigen Loch bestand. In der Hinsicht sollten Sie wirklich ihn fragen. Er hat sehr viel mehr mitbekommen.“  
Nino schluckt innerlich.  
„Aber ich nehme mal an, das haben Sie schon getan? Bei ihm im Krankenhaus?“  
Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob sein Tonfall so plaudernd wirkt wie er versucht, ihn klingen zu lassen. 

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Zeit, Herr Ninomiya.“

Der kleine Mann im Anzug steht wortlos auf und tritt an den Schreibtisch heran. Nino schaut ihn direkt und fragend an und erneut gleitet sein Blick an dem Mann ab wie an Eis. Sein Gegenüber nickt ihm nur zu, greift nach Diktiergerät und verlässt das Zimmer. 

Seine Schlangenmusterschuhe sind das letzte, was Nino von ihm sieht.

~

Nicht viele Menschen wissen, was mit Ninomiya Kazunari passiert, wenn er es mit der Angst zu tun bekommt.  
Damit ist nicht Furcht gemeint; Furcht impliziert, dass man konkret weiß, wovor man sich fürchtet.  
Angst, das ist der Schrecken vor etwas, das im Dunklen liegt wie ein Dämon, namenlos und unerkannt. 

Ninomiya Kazunari verlässt die Polizeistation und schafft es, sich von seinem Manager zum Studio fahren zu lassen. Er dreht heute mit Jun und versucht, nicht daran zu denken. Die _Matsumiya_ -Dynamik vor der Kamera macht meistens Spaß. Heute wirkt die Aussicht darauf wie eine unüberwindbare Wand.  
Er denkt nach während der Fahrt; mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und gesenktem Blick, den Schirm seines Basecaps tief in die Stirn gezogen. Seine Finger in der Tasche umklammern seinen Nintendo 3DS und er erinnert sich daran, dass darin ein Spiel steckt, das Masaki ihm geliehen hat. 

Er behält die Fassung bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, in dem er den Green Room betritt und Nishiyama die Tür hinter sich schließt. Normalerweise fragt sein Manager an dieser Stelle stets, ob er noch etwas braucht.  
Heute kommt er nicht dazu. 

Nicht viele wissen, dass Ninomiya Kazunari beginnt, um sich zu schlagen, wenn er es mit der Angst zu tun bekommt. Sie gibt ihm einen Tunnelblick. 

„Du weißt irgendwas“, knurrt er Nishiyama an nachdem er seine Tasche auf die Couch schleudert.  
Nishiyama starrt erst sie, dann Nino an. Er ist ein wenig zusammengezuckt.  
„Über die Sache letzte Woche. Erzähl mir nicht, dass es nicht so ist!“  
Die Schlimmste an der Sache ist, dass Nino jetzt schon weiß, dass ihm sein Manager später leidtun wird, weil er ihn gerade anschreit. Er ist 29 Jahre alt und ein Profi. Eigentlich. Aber fünf Nächte ohne Schlaf und sechs Tage mit Kopfschmerzen haben ihn demoralisiert.  
„Du warst nervös bevor wir mit dem beschissenen Kahn rausgefahren sind. Du bist sonst nie nervös- nein, halt die Klappe!- Ich weiß genau, dass es nichts damit zu tun hat, dass ich seekrank werde. Nichts von dem, was an dem Tag passiert ist, passt zusammen und ich will wissen, warum!“

Nishiyama weicht einen Schritt zurück und hebt beschwichtigend die Hände;  
„Beruhige dich“, sagt er ängstlich.  
„Wenn das draußen jemand hört-“  
„Es gibt nichts, was mir grade egaler wäre!“, ranzt Nino ihn an.  
„Ich will jetzt Antworten! Was war faul letzte Woche? Was ist passiert? Und wo zur Hölle ist Masaki?“

Es fehlt nicht viel, dass er den Mann am Kragen packt und gegen die nächste Wand drückt. Nishiyama scheint das zu wissen, dann er weicht abermals zurück und schluckt sichtbar.  
„Glaub mir, Nino, ich weiß doch genauso wenig wie du. Ich dachte, Aiba-kun wäre im Krankenhaus wegen seiner Lunge. Ist das nicht-“  
Er bricht ab, weil Nino seinen mörderischsten Blick anwendet.  
Ja, verflucht, denkt er, er ist ein viel besserer Schauspieler als ihm sämtliche Kritiker bescheinigen.  
„Hör mal, i-ich weiß nur, dass der eigentliche Kapitän nicht gekommen ist.“  
Das nimmt Nino tatsächlich ein wenig den Wind aus den Segeln.  
„Der _eigentliche_ Kapitän?“  
„Ja, er hat sich entschuldigen lassen. Er sagte, er läge mit einer Grippe und Fieber im Bett und er dürfe in seinem Zustand nicht arbeiten. Daher hat er seinen Sohn geschickt.“  
„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass wir unter so schlampigen Bedingungen arbeiten.“  
Nishiyama stöhnt;  
„Ich bitte dich, du bist doch nicht neu in dem Geschäft, natürlich tun wir das! Du weißt, dass die Sache abgedreht werden musste, weil wir sonst keinen Termin innerhalb der nächsten drei Monate bekommen hätten. Der Mann hat uns versprochen, dass sein Sohn ebenso seetüchtig sei wie er selbst und es gab grünes Licht von der Produktion. Wir sahen keinen Grund darin, es Aiba-kun und dir zu sagen, es gab doch schon so genügend Chaos.“

„Wann hattest du vor, uns das mal zu erzählen?“, sagt plötzlich eine schnarrende Stimme und Nino gefriert das Blut in den Adern.  
Er fährt herum und hinter der Couch steht Jun, in einer Hand eine Teekanne, in der anderen eine schmuddelige Tasse.  
„Seit wann stehst du da?!“, entfährt es ihm stimmlos. 

„Ich war zuerst hier. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ihr mich ignoriert. Also?“

Nino atmet tief durch und wischt sich fahrig über das Gesicht.  
„Wunderbar“, sagt er mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen beiden.  
„Hätte ja kaum schlimmer kommen können.“  
„Verzeihung, dass ich dich damit so belästige, dass ich mir Sorgen um Masaki _und_ dich mache.“  
Jun geht um die Couch herum und stellt das Geschirr auf dem Tischchen davor ab.  
Sein mp3-Player und ein Manga liegen schon darauf. Eigentlich hätte Nino seine Anwesenheit gleich beim Betreten des Raumes auffallen müssen. Was Schlafmangel und die Angst um die eigene Haut so alles ausmachen können. 

Nishiyama ist inzwischen wieder zu sich gekommen.  
„Hört mal“, sagt er auf furchtbar eklig diplomatische Art;  
„In einer halben Stunde fangt ihr an. Wir sollten das wirklich besser später besprechen.“ Er schaut hektisch auf die Uhr.  
„Ich muss auch gleich...irgendwo sein. Ich verspreche dir, Nino, wir unterhalten uns später eingehender darüber, wenn ich dich heimfahre.“  
Er murmelt unverständliche Dinge in seinen nichtvorhandenen Bart, entschuldigt und relativiert sich und wirbelt so langsam aus dem Zimmer, dass es aussieht wie eine Videosequenz, die man in Zeitlupe rückwärts abspielt. 

„Wow“, sagt Jun;  
„Ich glaube, diesmal hast du ihn wirklich geschafft. Seit wann wolltest du das mal? Seit 16? Wer hätte gedacht, dass du das auf deine alten Tage noch schaffst.“  
Er zieht sardonisch den rechten Mundwinkel hoch.  
Nino kann ihn nur müde ansehen. Die Kopfschmerzen beginnen, Wolken in sein Gesichtsfeld zu zeichnen.  
Jun sieht ihn lange an.  
Nino weiß genau, was er denkt:  
Er überlegt, ob er Nino eine Gardinenpredigt halten oder ihm Tee einflößen soll. Jun ist bei weitem nicht so gut wie Sho, andere Menschen zu bemuttern. Aber er kann es sehr gut, wenn er _muss_. Und wenn Jun denkt, dass er Nino bemuttern muss, spricht das nur dafür, wie schlecht Nino aussieht.  
Fünfzehn Jahre Nähe tun Menschen Seltsames an.  
Es ist der Nebeneffekt von Arashi, vor dem Nino immer ein wenig Furcht hatte. Vielleicht sogar Angst. 

„Sag deinem Manager, dass er dich nachher nicht abholen muss“, sagt Jun schließlich.  
„Wir gehen einen trinken und danach bring ich dich nach Hause.“

~

Woran erkennt man, dass Matsumoto Jun sich wirklich Sorgen macht?  
Er setzt einem das Lieblingsessen vor.

Nino starrt abwechselnd auf das Bier und den Hamburger und bemerkt erst jetzt, dass er ungeheuren Hunger hat. 

Jun sitzt ihm gegenüber und nippt an einem alkoholfreien Kirin. 

„Haben lange nichts mehr zusammen gemacht ohne dass Kameras dabei waren, was.“  
Nino lehnt sich sachte zurück. Die Kopfschmerzen hämmern seinen Schädel in kleine dumpfe Stücke. 

Jun sieht ihn schweigend an und stellt das Glas ordentlich auf dem Bierdeckel ab. Genau in die Mitte.  
Nino weicht seinem Blick aus und seufzt theatralisch. Sieben Stunden Dreharbeiten stecken in seinen Knochen. Er fühlt sich erschöpft und fiebrig.  
„Schon gut. Ich weiß ja. 'Was ist passiert?'“ Er äfft den Satz in quietschendem Tonfall nach.  
„Was anderes fällt euch allen seit Tagen nicht ein. Hast du die Zeitungsartikel nicht gelesen?“

Jun sieht ein wenig so aus, als wolle er den Tisch umwerfen.  
„Was interessieren mich Artikel“, zischt er.  
„Wie wäre es damit, dass du es mir selbst erzählst?“

Nino überlegt, einfach aufzustehen und zu gehen. Die Müdigkeit und die Schmerzen sitzen zu tief. Es fühlt sich ein wenig an, als ob ihn irgendetwas gegriffen und blutleer gesaugt hätte.  
Aber es ist Jun, mit dem er noch wer weiß wie viele Jahre arbeiten muss und der ihm einen Hamburger gekauft hat. 

Also beginnt er zu erzählen. Stockend und durcheinander. Er berichtet vom nachgebauten Schiff und von Shogunen, vom Strand und Nishiyamas bunten Bermuda-Shorts, die vor Nervosität gezittert haben. Er erklärt, wann ihm schlecht geworden ist und wie hoch die Wellen waren, dass irgendwann plötzlich niemand mehr an Bord zu sehen gewesen ist. Außer Masaki. Er erzählt, dass er Masaki festgehalten hat - und Masaki ihn - dass er erst beim Anblick des rettenden Schiffes der Küstenwache wieder begonnen hat, zu atmen.  
Er fragt sich still, ob Masaki es okay finden würde, dass er Jun von dem bezwungenen Sturm erzählt. Dann fragt er sich, wie wahnsinnig er schon geworden ist. 

Jun hört ihm zu und nickt und brummt zustimmend und als Nino fertig ist, beugt er sich über den Tisch. In dem Restaurant ist es so warm, dass sich winzige Schweißperlchen auf seiner Stirn gesammelt haben.  
„Und als sie ihn weggebracht haben?“  
 _Weggebracht._ Es ist ein ziemlich aggressives Wort und Nino stellt insgeheim fest, dass er für sich selbst ein noch aggressiveres Wort benutzen würde. 

„Es waren komische Typen in dunklen Anzügen. Anthrazitfarben oder wie man das nennt. Sie haben ihn in einen Krankenwagen gesteckt und sind weggefahren.“ 

Jun verengt die Augen;  
„Ging es ihm nicht gut, als er weg ist? Du weißt schon...hatte er...diese Symptome, die er die letzten beiden Male hatte, als er...?“

Sie waren dabei. Nino kann es vor sich sehen, vergegenwärtigt wie ein Film. Masakis Lippen, die blau anlaufen, seine beschleunigte Atmung und diese seltsame Weise, wie sich nur eine Seite seiner schmalen Brust hebt und senkt.  
„Nein“, sagt er und hat wieder das Gefühl, zu fallen.  
„Er sah okay aus. Ein bisschen müde. Er sah aber besser aus als ich mich gefühlt habe.“  
Jun schaut ihn wortlos an, aber seine Augen schreien ihn so laut an, dass Nino auf der Stelle noch schlimmere Migräne bekommt.

„Das muss nichts heißen!“, sagt er schnell.  
„Nur, weil mir nichts aufgefallen ist, heißt das nicht, dass er nicht irgendetwas hatte-“  
„Nino.“

Jun schiebt sein Bierglas beiseite. 

„Ich weiß nicht, was da auf dem Meer passiert ist mit dir. Aber was auch immer es war, es hat dich so aus der Fassung gebracht, dass du anscheinend selbst gar nicht bemerkst, wie bescheuert deine Versuche, das alles hier zu rationalisieren, sind.“

Seine Worte sind wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. 

„Lass mich dir helfen“, sagt Jun und tut genau das, was Nino seit Tagen nicht wirklich schafft: Klar und laut denken.  
„Erstens: Es war ein kurzer und heftiger Sturm. Er ist jetzt gut eine Woche her und angeblich haben sie bislang weder Tote noch Lebende unter den Vermissten gefunden. Acht Menschen sind einfach so vom Erdboden verschwunden. Ziemlich seltsam. Zweitens: Menschen, die in einem Krankenwagen fahren, tragen keine anthrazitfarbenen Anzüge. Unglaublich seltsam. Drittens: Du hast Masaki mit einem Loch in der Brusthöhle gesehen. Du weißt, wie er dann aussieht. Offensichtlich hatte er aber zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie ihn weggebracht haben, keines. Noch viel seltsamer. Viertens: Niemand weiß, wo er jetzt ist. Er antwortet auf keine meiner E-Mails und schreibt nur eine, die überhaupt nicht nach ihm klingt. Du kennst ihn doch; selbst wenn er die Mail eine Krankenschwester hätte schreiben lassen, hätte er sowas gesagt wie 'Bitte hängen Sie da ein sich verbeugendes Smiley dran, es tut mir nämlich total leid, dass ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet habe'. Verflucht seltsam!“

Die Welt schwankt für einen kleinen Augenblick. Es ist, als hätte Jun einen Keil aus einer Tür genommen und diese endlich geschlossen. Oder geöffnet, wie auch immer man es sehen möchte.  
Jun hat einen Privatdetektiv gespielt (und das nicht besonders gut, aber das ist eine Kleinigkeit, die Nino ihm niemals verraten wird). Nino kann ihn sich als keinen vorstellen. Aber er ist ziemlich gut darin, zur richtige Zeit die richtigen Worte zu sagen.  
„Ich bin doch nicht verrückt“, murmelt er.  
Juns Augenbrauen schießen hoch;  
„Wie bitte?“

Darauf kann Nino ihm aber nicht mehr antworten, denn der Kopfschmerz nimmt plötzlich Überhand. Während Nino sich abgelenkt fragt, ob er so viel Bier getrunken hat, bewölkt sich sein Blick, bis da nur noch lichtloses Weiß ist, das erst grau, dann schwarz wird und sein Bewusstsein hinabzieht in das Nichts, das seine buddhistischen Vorfahren so oft beschworen haben.


	3. Chapter 3

Da ist etwas Warmes auf seiner Stirn. Es fühlt sich gar nicht schlecht an. Haut, nein, Finger. Lang und fein. Oh, diese Finger erkennt Nino. Nach über zehn Jahren Bühnenerfahrung, Herumgeblödel vor Kameras und stillen Momenten in Umkleideräumen erkennt er sie blind wieder.   
„Oh-chan“, japst er und zwingt die Augen auf.   
Er liegt in einem Krankenhausbett in einem weiß getünchten, schmucklosen Zimmer. Seufzend fährt er sich über das Gesicht. Natürlich hat Jun einen Krankenwagen gerufen. Dann sticht etwas überraschend in seinem Unterarm und Leader greift nach seiner Hand, um seinen Arm wieder flach auf das Bett zu legen. Es ist die Nadel eines Tropfes, die da in Ninos Fleisch steckt, und der Anblick macht ihn mehr als benommen. 

„War das wirklich nötig?“, seufzt er.   
„Du bist umgefallen wie ein erschossenes Tier“, schnarrt Jun und erscheint in Ninos Gesichtsfeld auf der anderen Seite des Bettes.   
„Was hätte ich bitte sonst tun sollen?“  
„Geht's dir denn besser?“, fragt Oh-chan und tätschelt Ninos Schopf weiter.   
„Hn...ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, frag mich in einer halben Stunde nochmal.“ Nino kneift die Augen zusammen. Die Welt dreht sich ein wenig.   
„Bei meinem Glück hab ich irgendein Aneurysma im Gehirn und muss bald sterben.“  
„Pff, Trottel.“  
Jun lässt sich auf einen Stuhl neben ihm fallen.   
„Du hast einfach nur sechs Tage lang nicht gegessen und geschlafen. Denkst du, du bist so ein Übermensch? Früher oder später fällt jeder um.“  
Nino rollt mit den Augen und bereut es sofort, weil der Schwindel zurückkommt. Er wendet sich langsam Oh-chan zu;  
„Was machst du hier eigentlich?“  
„Ich war auf dem Heimweg. Jun-kun hat mich angerufen und ich habe mich entschlossen, mal kurz reinzuschauen.“  
 _Habe mich entschlossen_ , oje. Wenn Leader zu solchen Formulierungen greift, bedeutet es, dass er sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht hat.   
„Nachricht von Sho-kun.“  
Jun hebt sein Handy und liest überdramatisch ab;  
„'Sag ihm, er soll sich ausruhen, sonst komme ich und hau ihm eine rein'.“  
„Furchteinflößend.“ Ninos Mundwinkel zucken amüsiert.   
Natürlich wäre Sho gekommen, wenn er nicht gerade an seinem Drama drehen würde. Natürlich hätte er vielleicht sogar Blumen mitgebracht. Natürlich weiße Lilien, weil Sho in solchen Momenten immer danebenhaut. Nino ist insgeheim froh darüber, sich nur mit zwei Bandmitgliedern auseinandersetzen zu müssen. Zwei. Statt vier. Sein Magen beginnt zu schmerzen. 

In diesem Augenblick klopft es an das Krankenzimmer. Nino erwartet, dass die Schiebetür einen Arzt in weißem Kittel und mit Klemmbrett offenbart. Himmel, er hofft für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dass es Aiba ist, in seinen Klamotten aus Last Hope und mit einem Stethoskop um den Hals. Masaki, der die Hände in die Luft reckt und „Überraschung, es war alles nur ein Scherz!“, brüllt. Stattdessen betritt der letzte Mensch, mit dem Nino hier rechnet, den Raum.   
„Yo“, sagt Ikuta Toma und winkt.   
„Gute Besserung. Wie geht’s dir?“

Nino blinzelt ihn verstört an.

„Ich hab ihn angerufen“, erklärt Jun von links, bevor er irgendetwas sagen kann.   
„Leute, ihr wisst, ich hasse Krankenbesuche“, jammert Nino.   
„Warum verschwendet ihr unser aller Zeit? Wenn ich nun wirklich ein Aneurysma hätte, aber das hier-“  
„Es bricht mir das Herz, dir das sagen zu müssen“, unterbricht Jun ihn mit triefendem Spott und bedenkt ihn mit einem mörderischen Blick;  
„Aber es geht hier ausnahmsweise mal nicht um dich. Es geht um Masaki.“  
Für einen winzigen Moment ist es still im Zimmer. Jun ist der jüngste der Gruppe. Vielleicht fühlt es sich gerade deswegen so beschämend an, wenn er jemanden zurechtweist. Womöglich auch deswegen, weil er es so selten tut. Nino erkennt aber, dass die Sorge um das verschollene Mitglied von Arashi Jun zum Handeln bringt. Und was hat er selbst getan? Nichts. Oh ja, Jun ist gut darin, jemandem ein schlechtes Gewissen zu bereiten. 

„Aber zum Glück bin ich ein super Typ“, fährt er fort und lächelt Toma an;  
„Und habe mich an etwas erinnert, was mir Toma-kun während unserer MAIN-Zeit mal erzählt hat.“  
Nino schließt stöhnend die Augen und lässt den Kopf zurück auf das Kissen sinken. Die Müdigkeit der letzten Tage sitzt ihm in den Knochen und wie Brei im Kopf.   
„Geschichten aus der guten alten Zeit? Wirklich, Jun-kun?“  
„Wenn du ihn denn mal erzählen lassen würdest“, sagt Jun und bietet Toma seinen Stuhl an. 

Es ist wirklich eine Ewigkeit her, dass Nino tatsächlich mit Toma gesprochen hat. _Gesprochen_ , nicht moderiert, nicht Showabläufe abgemacht, nicht via E-Mail einzelne Höflichkeitsfloskeln abgewickelt. Er kann sich nicht erinnern.   
In das Dunkel seiner geschlossenen Augen ist Tomas Stimme dunkel und samtig;  
„Hi Nino-kun.“  
„Hi Toma. Komm schon zur Sache.“  
„Gut. Aber unter einer Bedingung.“  
„Komm schon!“, jammert Nino.  
„Sehe ich wirklich so aus, als wäre ich für großartige Verhandlungen motiviert?“  
„Okay, okay. Nur: Lach mich nicht aus.“   
Nino wendet ihm den Kopf zu und öffnet die Augen. 

Toma weicht seinem Blick ein wenig verlegen aus. Da ist mehr als sein immerwährendes, nerviges Kouhai-Gehabe, was alle an ihm ach so lieben. Hier geht’s nicht um Sympathie und breites Ikuta-Grinsen.   
„Spuck's schon aus.“

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, wann genau es war. Irgendwann kurz nachdem sie uns zu MAIN zusammengeworfen haben. In der Pause von irgendeinem Tanztraining. Und Aiba-kun war irgendwie ziemlich hyperaktiv.“  
Toma grinst schief.  
„Aber das war er ja irgendwie immer, oder?“   
„Toma, wenn du nochmal 'irgend' sagst, füge ich dir Schmerzen zu!“   
„Verzeihung. Also, es war dieser Tag ir-, äh, im Sommer. Und Aiba-kun und ich haben in der Turnhalle Pause gemacht. Ihr wisst schon, das Übliche; Essen, trinken, ein bisschen über Mädchen reden und so Zeug. Und mittendrin hat er sich zu mir vorgebeugt und geflüstert: 'Ich verrate dir ein Geheimnis!' Ich dachte, er würde mir jetzt irg-, äh, etwas über Mädchen erzählen. Oder Frauen. Ihr wisst schon, worüber man so spricht als Teenager. Aber er kam dann näher, viel näher und hat mir ins Ohr geflüstert, dass er Superkräfte habe und dass er...ähm...dass er....den Wind kontrollieren könne.“

Nino lacht nicht. Es ist Oh-chan, der mit geschlossenem Mund durch die Nase gluckst, kurz und atemlos. 

Ninos Müdigkeit ist im Nu verflogen. Ehe er es sich versieht, hat er nach Tomas Arm gegriffen.  
„Was hat er dann gesagt? Oder getan?“  
Toma legt den Kopf schief, wie er es immer tut, wenn er versucht, sich an etwas zu erinnern.   
„Naja. Erstmal hab ich ihn ausgelacht und gesagt, dass er das seiner Großmutter erzählen könne. Daraufhin hat er ziemlich niedergeschlagen ausgesehen und mit so einem seltsamen Lächeln Dinge gesagt wie 'Ja, ich würde das auch nicht glauben' und 'Ich sollte es dir zeigen'.“  
„Und, hat er?“  
„Was?“  
„Es dir gezeigt?“  
Toma sieht zu Nino hoch.  
„Nein. Hat er nicht. Die Pause war um. Wir haben nie wieder davon geredet.“

Nino lässt seinen Blick hinüber zu Jun wandern.  
„Aber du hast es Jun-kun erzählt und Jun-kun erinnert sich daran.“  
Überraschenderweise weicht Jun seinem Blick aus. Es passt nicht zu ihm, aber ist doch eigentlich verständlich. Jun, der tapfere, eifrige Jun, der nach jedem Strohhalm greift und jede alte Kamelle ausgräbt, wenn es darum geht, Masaki zu finden.   
Nino spürt seine Mundwinkel erneut zucken. Es wird Zeit, dass er den Jungen mal zu seinem riesigen Bier einlädt. 

„Und wenn ich euch sage, dass es stimmt?“

Tomas Augen werden groß, Jun sieht erleichtert aus. Nur Leader gluckst erneut, fängt sich aber schnell;  
„Wie? Ist das dein Ernst?“  
Nino wendet sich ihm langsam nickend zu und bemerkt, dass der Schwindel dank des Zeugs, was da langsam aber sicher in ihn hineintropft, nicht mehr ganz so schlimm ist.   
„Ich hab's gesehen, Oh-chan.“  
Leader zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Ich hab's gesehen und dachte, ich hätte halluziniert.“

„A-aber...wie ist das denn überhaupt möglich?“  
Toma lässt sich gegen die Stuhllehne fallen.   
„Gibt's sowas nicht nur irgendwie im Fernsehen? Existieren die X-Men doch?“ Seine Stimme ist vor Eifer kurz davor, sich zu überschlagen. Wenn Nino nicht so viel für Masaki übrig hätte, er würde Toma als Aiba-Ersatz für Arashi engagieren.   
Leader sieht ein wenig weiß aus im Gesicht.   
„Wer weiß.“  
Nino zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Es spielt eigentlich auch keine Rolle. Wenn es wahr ist, ist es auch nicht verwunderlich, warum Masaki spurlos verschwunden ist“, sagt Jun und verschränkt die Arme.  
„Sie hätten die Typen im Krankenwagen wenigstens als Sanitäter verkleiden können“, murmelt Nino;  
„Haben sie gedacht, wir würden uns so leicht täuschen lassen? Ich fühle mich beleidigt.“  
Jun gibt ihm einen _bitch please_ -Blick;  
„Wieso, bei dir hat es doch problemlos funktioniert.“  
„Ich stand unter Schock, du Klugscheißer!“, zischt Nino und er ballt die Faust seines tropflosen Arms.   
„Ich will mal sehen, wie du dich im Angesicht des Todes hältst!“   
„Nicht so egoistisch wie du“, entgegnet Jun kaltschnäuzig.   
„Schock hin oder her, spätestens in dem Moment, in dem du gesehen hast, wie Masaki ohne eine Information in einen Krankenwagen geschubst wird, obwohl es ihm gutgeht, hättest du die Journalisten auf diese Typen hetzen sollen!“  
„Blödsinn!“  
Nino setzt sich ruckartig auf und die Welt schwankt erneut. Er muss kurz die Augen schließen, ehe er Jun mit bösen Blick erdolchen kann.  
„Hätte ich das getan, hätten sie mich auch gleich einkassiert und ihr wüsstet nichts! Nicht das Geringste!“

Jun schüttelt den Kopf und lächelt böse;  
„Das sagst du jetzt, weil es dir so in den Kram passt. Die Wahrheit ist doch nur, dass du Riesenschiss hattest.“

„Ähm, entschuldigt mich, wenn ich so dazwischenfunke“, sagt Toma hektisch und steht von seinem Stuhl auf. Er hebt die Hände beschwichtigend und stellt sich zwischen Nino und Jun, als müsse er die beiden von einem Handgemenge abhalten.   
Nino schlägt die Augen nieder. Oh ja. Masaki fehlt wirklich.   
„Aber solltet ihr euch nicht eher darum irgendwie Gedanken machen, wie ihr Aiba-kun wiederfindet? Ich meine, wenn das wirklich stimmt, was Nino-kun sagt, kann es doch sein, dass er irgendwie für eine lange Zeit verschwunden bleiben wird. Wenn nicht sogar für immer.“  
Er schluckt sichtlich.

Schweigen erfüllt den Raum. Nino findet es unerträglicher, als von Jun angeschrien zu werden. Noch immer gibt es da einen kleinen Teil tief in ihm, der darauf hofft, dass er in einem kolossalen Fernsehstreich steckt, darauf, dass Masaki jeden Moment aus irgendeiner Ecke springt und ihn anlacht. So hat er nur Magenschmerzen, hat er ein schlechtes Gewissen, das schwer auf seinen Schultern wiegt und nachts wie Beton auf seine Lunge drückt. 

„Wenn er bisher nicht aufgetaucht ist, wird er es von allein auch nicht tun“, sagt Leader und kratzt sich am Kinn.   
„So abgedreht Superheldenfilme auch sind, aber ich denke, was sie mit der Realität gemeinsam haben, ist, dass jemand, der irgendwie nicht normal ist, vor der Gesellschaft versteckt wird. Meint ihr nicht?“, pflichtet Toma ihm bei. Oha, denkt Nino wütend. Team Maou verbündet sich. Versteckt eure Kinder. Dann tun ihm seine Gedanken sofort leid. 

„Dann müssen wir ihn zurückholen“, sagt Jun.   
„Also, nicht wortwörtlich. Eher metaphorisch. Haben wir nicht übermorgen den Auftritt bei Music Station? Wir sind doch im Fernsehen, wieso sollten wir das nicht ausnutzen?“  
„Und wie willst du das anstellen?“  
Nino beugt sich in einen Schneidersitz vor.   
„Auf die Bühne gehen und sagen 'Hey, Aiba-kun wird von einer geheimen Organisation festgehalten, weil er ein Windbeschwörer ist'?“  
Jun zuckt mit den Achseln;  
„So ähnlich.“  
Toma grinst;  
„Ich würde es ja anders nennen. _Windbeschwörer_ klingt verdammt nach Furzen.“

Nino rollt mit den Augen.  
„Sehr hilfreich, danke! Wüsste nicht, dass ich dich eingeladen habe, das hier ist Arashi!“  
„Hey, ich helfe euch, oder etwa nicht?“ Toma hat die Hände erhoben, Handflächen der Zimmerdecke zugewandt. 

„Fein. Schön.“ Nino ahmt seine Bewegung nach und ergibt sich gestikulierend seinem Schicksal.   
„Machen wir das. Was für eine Wahl haben wir schon? Auch wenn ich euch garantiert umbringen werde, wenn sie uns dafür auch _verschwinden_ lassen.“  
Toma zuckt mit den Schultern und grinst;  
„Hey, was soll schon passieren? Wir sind berühmt!“ 

Nino atmet tief ein und aus.   
Ja.  
Die Tatsache hat Masaki nicht geholfen. 

Aber welche Wahl haben sie?

~

Es ist ein kolossal schlechter Plan.   
Toma ist ihre Versicherung. Als einziger außerhalb der Gruppe weiß er Bescheid. Sollte etwas schiefgehen (und in diese Definition passt alles von „Alle restlichen vier Fünftel von Arashi verschwinden unter unerklärlichen Umständen“ bis hin zu „Die Selbstverteidigungsstreitkräfte umringen das Fernsehstudio und sprengen es mitsamt aller Fans und Moderatoren in die Luft“), meldet er es. Wo auch immer. An wen wendet man sich, wenn ein Fernsehstudio von der Armee gesprengt wird? An die Vereinten Nationen? 

Jun versprach, die nötigen Kleinigkeiten mit Sho zu klären. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Sho die Idee nicht begeistert, eine Tatsache, die Nino ihm vorher schon hätte sagen können. Aber Sho ist überstimmt und man kommt darin überein, dass er einfach nichts sagt.   
Leader, der in die Offensive geht. Jun, der Detektiv spielt und es sogar kann. Sho, der die Klappe hält. Es ist überraschend, wie sich die Dynamik verschiebt, wenn ein Mitglied fehlt. 

Nein, nicht nur ein Mitglied, denkt Nino am Abend vor dem Auftritt.  
Masaki.   
Masaki fehlt.   
Superkräftegedöns hin oder her. Wer hat das Recht, Masaki einfach mitzunehmen? Wie geht es ihm? Was tun sie mit ihm?

Es sind Fragen, die Nino wachhalten.   
Gegen fünf Uhr steht er auf und raucht eine Zigarette. Das Kopfweh kriecht langsam zurück, geradewegs durch die Ohren, verwandelt sich in seinem Genick in einen kalten Schauer und fließt flüsternd seine Wirbelsäule hinab. 

Draußen teilt die Sonne das Licht zwischen den Häusern Tokyos und Nino sieht ihr dabei zu.

„Vielleicht kannst du auch nicht schlafen?“, wispert er. 

~

Letztendlich ist es Nino, der die Worte sagt. Weil sein Herz seit dieser Nacht unentwegt gegen seine Rippen hämmert, als wolle es ausbrechen. Weil Masaki es war, der sein Leben gerettet hat. Weil er nicht will, dass irgendjemand anders als er selbst, Auslöser, Opfer und Augenzeuge, in diese unverständliche Sache hineingezogen wird. Leader, Sho, Jun: Sie sollen sie in Ruhe lassen. 

Also zupft er scheinbar gedankenverloren an seinem schwarzen glitzernden Jackett herum als sie neben Tamori sitzen und die Studiolichter das Menschenmeer um sie herum erhellen und in Regenbogenfarben tauchen.   
„Aiba-san, so habe ich gehört, ist noch immer im Krankenhaus“, sagt Tamori-san und nickt übermäßig bekümmert.  
„Das ist so bedauerlich, nicht wahr? Habt ihr etwas von ihm gehört?“   
Jun möchte das Mikro an seinen Mund heben, da seufzt Nino schon theatralisch in seines;  
„Er lässt herzlich grüßen, natürlich. Auch wenn er heute Abend nicht dabei sein kann.“  
Er lächelt und nickt höflich in einige verschiedene Richtungen.   
„Aber es braucht sich niemand Sorgen machen. Aiba-kun wird natürlich bald wieder zurück sein. Wenn ihn nicht das Krankenhausessen zurückhält.“  
Das Publikum lacht.  
„Oder ihn irgend ein Wind woanders hinweht.“  
„Apropos“, steigt der Moderator neben ihm ein, als habe Nino ihm die beste Überleitung überhaupt geliefert und rückt seine Sonnenbrille zurecht;  
„Es war ja überall zu sehen und zu lesen, dass ihr beide letzte Woche in einen Unfall auf See verwickelt wart.“  
Nino nickt;  
„Das war ziemlich furchteinflößend, wirklich. Aber wir haben es beide überstanden, zum Glück. Sonst wäre _Arashi_ nur noch _Kaze_.“   
Ein paar Mädchen starren mit offenem Mund, andere lachen gequält. Tamori nickt beschämt.   
„Ein Glück, wirklich“, sagt er.   
„Wenn man bedenkt“, lässt Nino nicht locker,  
„dass alle anderen Besatzungsmitglieder und alle Männer vom Drehteam bisher nicht gefunden wurden. Da hatten wir doch mehr als Glück. Es ist ziemlich seltsam, oder? Dass acht Menschen nach einem so kleinen Sturm nicht aufgefunden und weiter vermisst werden. Wirklich, ein Riesenglück! Man sollte weiter darüber nachdenken, nicht wahr?“   
Tamori lacht nun genauso gequält wie die Fans im Halbkreis vor ihnen. Für einen winzigen Augenblick meint Nino, Juns Ellenbogen in seiner Seite zu verspüren, aber er grinst nickend in die Kamera. 

 

Natürlich ist es auch Jun, der nach dem Auftritt sauer ist.   
„Sehr clever, Nino“, murrt er, nachdem Oh-chan die Tür zum Green Room geschlossen hat,  
„Den Plan einfach zu ändern.“  
Nino zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Du bist auch nie zufrieden, oder? Erst sagt ihr, wir lenken die Aufmerksamkeit darauf, dass Masaki nicht da ist, und wenn ich es mache, seid ihr auch nicht zufrieden?“  
„Es ging nicht darum, alle Aufmerksamkeit darauf zu lenken, was du alles weißt“, erklärt Sho von der hinten Ecke des Raumes. Er fischt eine Wasserflasche aus dem winzigen Kühlschrank und schraubt umständlich am Verschluss herum.   
„Jun sagte 'so ähnlich.' Ich habe 'so ähnlich' gemacht. Jetzt beschwert euch nicht!“

Die drei anderen schauen ihn mit Augen blank vor Sorge an, aber sie sagen nichts mehr dazu.  
Eine ganze Woche ist vergangen ohne ein Zeichen, ein richtiges Zeichen von Masaki. Das Management schweigt. Es ist Zeit für solche Aktionen. 

Auf der anderen Seite hat Nino seit Jahren das erste Mal das Gefühl, wieder etwas Echtes zu tun. Es ist nicht so, dass sein Job ihn langweilt. Aber das hier ist ein wenig wie D no Arashi oder wie USO?! Japan. Mit dem Unterschied, dass dies hier wirklich ist. Da ist kein Regisseur in einem Knopf in seinem Ohr, niemand, der ihn bittet, eine Szene zu wiederholen. Da ist niemand, der ihm Tipps gibt, wie er weitermachen soll. Nur die Magenschmerzen, die wie ein kalter Stein in seiner Mitte liegen. 

~

Er läuft in Masakis Manager hinein, als dieser abends das Büro verlässt. Satoh heißt der Mann und Nino findet seit eh und je, dass der Name gut zu ihm passt, denn er ist genauso austauschbar. Er hat ein Gesicht, das niemandem besonders auffällt, eine Stimme wie aus einem Geldautomaten, keine besonderen Merkmale. Es hat lange gedauert, bis Nino diesen Mann wiedererkennen konnte. Die ersten Monate hat er ihn einfach übersehen, ist an ihm vorbeigelaufen und hat ihn nicht gegrüßt; eine Tatsache, wegen der Masaki mit ihm schimpfte. Wirklich schimpfte. Aber Masaki mag auch auf Anhieb beinahe jeden. 

„Haben Sie kurz Zeit?“, sagt Nino und stellt sich dem Mann in den Weg. Der Gang ist halbdunkel und eng.   
„Oh, Ninomiya-kun.“   
Satoh wirkt nicht einmal überrascht. Er schaut nur flüchtig auf seine Uhr.  
„Wie kann ich dir denn helfen?“ 

Nino verschränkt die Arme und bemerkt die Geste erst, als er sie schon zu Ende geführt hat.   
„Ich wüsste gerne Bescheid, wie es Aiba-kun so geht“, sagt er und probiert, möglichst unschuldig zu klingen. Ha, als ob das eine Herausforderung wäre! Es ist eine seiner Spezialitäten.   
„Bisher kam nur diese eine E-Mail von ihm und...nun ja, er hat uns nicht einmal geschrieben, wo genau er liegt. Ich dachte, ich geh mal vorbei und wünsch' ihm gute Besserung und habe mich gefragt, ob Sie wahrscheinlich etwas mehr wissen.“

Satoh sieht ihn einen kurzen Augenblick lang an und senkt dann seufzend den Blick.   
„Tut mir leid, ein Besuch wird nicht möglich sein.“   
„Wieso nicht?“  
„Weil ich vom Krankenhaus angerufen wurde. Er befindet sich in Quarantäne.“ 

Nino kann nichts dagegen tun, dass ihm die Gesichtszüge entgleisen.   
„Quarantäne“, echot er hilflos.  
„Warum?“

Satoh schaut auf seine Armbanduhr, auf den Boden.   
„Entschuldige, ich muss los.“ 

Er nutzt den Schockmoment, schlängelt sich umständlich um Nino herum und verschwindet mit großen, langgestreckten Schritten. 

Es ist ein Moment, den Nino bislang nur aus dem Fernsehen kennt.   
Denn nichts passt mehr zusammen.   
Kopfschmerzen pochen unter seiner Schädeldecke wie winzige Hammer. 

Er steht im Gang des Bürokomplexes, lässt den Kopf hängen und fühlt den Zorn langsam über die Halsschlagader in sein Hirn kriechen, fährt sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und bekommt auf einmal sehr große Lust, das gesamte Gebäude zusammenzuschreien. 

Jun geht schon nach dem zweiten Klingeln ans Handy.  
„Hör mal, du musst mir helfen“, sagt Nino leise, sehr leise, weil er sonst brüllen würde.   
„Entweder ich werde wirklich schizophren oder Masakis Manager steckt auch in der Sache drin.“

Er macht sich mit großen Schritten auf den Weg, ähnlich wie Satoh, in der Hoffnung, den Mann vielleicht noch einzuholen.   
Jun macht ein grunzendes Geräusch.  
„Das würde mich gar nicht mal wundern“, sagt er und hantiert im Hintergrund mit irgendetwas Blechernem herum. Vielleicht steht er in seiner Küche.   
„Ich hätte dran denken sollen, meinst du damit?“ Nino ist ein bisschen zickig. Jun kann das wunderbar mit ihm.   
„Das bedeutet jedenfalls, dass die Sache vielleicht viel größer ist als wir dachten.“  
„Würde heißen, dass Leute von Johnny's davon wissen? Wenn es Toma weiß, warum dann nicht auch noch jemand anders?“  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung.“ Nino stößt frustriert einen langen Atemzug aus.   
„Wir müssen jedenfalls anfangen, gründlich zu suchen. Jeden fragen...den alten Kapitän und die Sanitäter.“  
„Gute Frage, wann wir das anstellen sollen.“   
Jun klingt etwas dumpf und Nino kann vor sich sehen, wie sein Gegenüber das Telefon zwischen Schulter und Kinn eingeklemmt hält, um sein verdammtes Curry oder Nikujaga oder was auch immer er da kocht, umzurühren.   
„Wir haben so schon kaum Zeit zum Schlafen.“  
„Wir müssen aber“, herrscht Nino ihn an.  
„Es geht schließlich um jemanden von uns! Hör mal, ich weiß, wir sind nicht gerade die Musketiere, aber sollten wir nicht wenigstens in solch einer ernsten Situation-“  
„Ist ja gut, reg dich ab und spar' dir deine Predigten.“   
Jun lacht. Himmel, der Idiot lacht!  
Nino möchte wütend dazu übergehen, Jun mit Beleidigungen zu bedenken.   
Aber es kommt nicht dazu. 

Er sieht Satoh vor sich stehen, hinter einer Ecke im Gang im Halbdunklen. Etwas Hartes und Schmerzhaftes ist plötzlich an seinem Kopf und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde überlegt er, ob Migräneschmerzen so abrupt so stark ansteigen können. Dann wird ihm schwindlig und schlecht und schwarz vor Augen – alles zeitgleich – und er fühlt, wie sein Gehirn ihm diesen Schmerz sehr übelnimmt.   
Jun wird denken, ich sei sauer und hätte aufgelegt. Das ist der letzte Gedanke, den er in diesem Tiefschwarz aus Bewusstlosigkeit fassen kann. Dann versinkt er.


	4. Intermezzo

_“Wir reden nicht darüber, oder?“_

_„Worüber...? Oh. Nein, Mann! Halt die Klappe!“_

_„Oh, okay. Tut mir leid. Ich war mir nicht sicher. Hab sowas noch nie vorher gemacht.“_

_„Ich auch nich-, ach, halt die Klappe, hab ich gesagt!“_

_„Weil es ja so ist, oder? Worüber man nicht spricht, das ist nicht geschehen. Aber wenn es nicht geschehen ist...“_

_„Oh Gott, hör endlich auf. Weißt du eigentlich, wie spät es ist?“_

_„Weißt du, Nino-chan, für jemanden, der so krass auf Gamer macht, bist du eigentlich ziemlich gewöhnlich.“_

_„Und du ein ziemlicher Idiot für jemanden, der in der Schule durchschnittliche Noten hat.“_

_Masaki lachte. Dann sagte er für eine Weile gar nichts mehr. Nino rauchte währenddessen eine Zigarette. Er tat so, als würde es ihn nicht berühren. Sein Atem stockte ein paar Mal. Er lehnte sich zurück, die Kippe in der linken Hand und schloss die Augen, als er den Kopf in den Nacken legte. Als er kam, griff er mit der rechten in Masakis Haar._


	5. Chapter 5

Kopfschmerzen. Augenlidzucken. Stockender Atem.   
Aufsetzen (nur langsam, wegen der Kopfschmerzen).  
Ein fensterloser Raum, wie die Zelle eines Irrenhauses aus dem Fernsehen. Dunkle Wände, chemischer und elektrischer Geruch. Eine Matratze (auf der er sitzt), ein Stuhl, in der Ecke ein Waschbecken und eine Toilette. Pochen in allen Gliedern, unter der Haut. Schreiendes Blut in den Ohren, im Takt zum nervös bebenden Herzschlag. 

Der erste Gedanke: So ist Masaki vermutlich auch aufgewacht. 

Der Boden macht keine Geräusche unter seinen Füßen (Füßen, er trägt keine Schuhe mehr und sieht nun, dass er in seiner rechten Socke ein Loch vom Ausmaß seines großen Zehs hat), nicht mal, wenn er härter auftritt, wenn er stampft (das macht nur die Kopfschmerzen schlimmer).   
Die Wände gehen im Halbdunklen nahtlos über in eine ebenso dunkle Decke. Dunkel - nicht schwarz – oder doch? Es ist so schwer, in diesem Licht etwas zu sehen. Sie lassen den Raum höchstwahrscheinlich kleiner erscheinen als er ist. Für einen Augenblick beschleunigter Herzschlag, der nur durch erzwungen tiefes Ein- und Ausatmen wieder beruhigt wird. Klaustrophobie ist durchaus ein Thema. Im Schein der in der Decke angebrachten LED-artigen Beleuchtung sieht alles hart und kalt aus. 

Aufstehen und zögern. Was tun?   
Gegen die Tür klopfen? Jemanden rufen? Aber wen? 

Eine Runde in diesem lächerlich winzigen Raum drehen. Da ist immer noch ein Rest Schwindel. Alle Hosentaschen abtasten (die Jacke ist verschwunden). Kein Handy, kein Portemonnaie, kein Schlüssel. Nichts. Nur das schwarze T-Shirt, die Jeans und die löchrigen Socken. 

Zur Tür gehen. Darin befindet sich ein winziges Fenster, vielleicht zehn mal zehn Zentimeter. Draußen ist es genauso dunkel wie hier drin. Schon jetzt fühlt es sich so an, als würde nie wieder ein Sonnenstrahl die Haut berühren. 

Denken: Ich habe schon jetzt keine Lust mehr auf diesen Scheiß hier. 

Sich umsehen, versuchen, nachzudenken. Aber die Angst friert jeglichen Verstand ein. Tausend Gedanken, hundert Horrorszenarien durchfluten seine Nervenzellen, blitzen auf zwischen Synapsen, und das folgende Donnergrollen der Furcht ist für einen winzigen Augenblick zu viel. 

~

Ohne Uhr und ohne Licht ist das Messen von Zeit unmöglich. Man kann es mit Zählen versuchen. Nino probiert es. Er muss mehrere Male anfangen und vergisst dann doch wieder spätestens in den hinteren Hunderterschritten, wie viele Sekunden er gezählt hat. 

Daher hat er keinen Schimmer, wie lange er hier schon sitzt, als die Tür aufgeht und ein Mann im anthrazitfarbenen Anzug die Szene betritt. Er trägt ein Klemmbrett unter seinem Arm und ein kleines, schwarzes Tablett mit zwei verpackten Onigiri und einer PET-Flasche Wasser in der linken Hand.   
„Ich habe Sie warten lassen“, sagt er, als sei die Situation hier ganz gewöhnlich, als sei er ein Kellner oder Arzt oder ein verdammter Bankberater.   
Wie Satoh hat er ein Gesicht, das man sich nicht merken kann, ohne Leberflecke, volles, kurzes Haar, nur ziemlich klein von der Statur. Wo kriegen diese Typen ihre Mitarbeiter her? Oder wird im Keller geklont?

Nino kauert auf dem Bett und beschließt, sich nicht zu bewegen.   
Der Mann rückt den Stuhl mit seiner freien Rechten heran und stellt das Tablett auf der Matratze ab, nachdem er die zerwühlte Decke glatt gestrichen hat.   
„Greifen Sie ruhig zu“, ermuntert ihn der kleine Mann.   
Nino blinzelt ihn nervös an, schaut zum Tablett hinüber und spürt auf einmal, wie trocken seine Kehle ist. 

Aber jetzt einfach diese Flaschen runterzustürzen, das erscheint ihm würdelos. Es ist wie im Zoo, wenn der Wärter kommt und sich alle Hyänen auf das Stück Fleisch stürzen. Er will kein Tier sein, dessen blutige Lefzen von irgendwelchen hochmütigen Wärtern belächelt werden. 

„Gut, dann vielleicht später. Ich lasse es Ihnen hier.“  
Nino fixiert ihn mit den Augen, verlagert sein Gewicht und bekommt schließlich die Schuhe des Mannes zu sehen.   
Oh doch.   
Natürlich hat er diesen Kerl schon mal getroffen. 

„Kuroki. Sehr erfreut.“   
Die dunkle Stimme wird von den Wänden verschluckt. Die Zelle muss irgendwie lärmisoliert sein. Nino spürt eine Gänsehaut über sich huschen. Er könnte hier drin schreien und es würde draußen vermutlich nur hören, wer direkt vor der Tür steht.   
„Ist das ihr richtiger Name?“  
„Nein. Aber es ist besser als 'Hey, Sie da'.“  
Kuroki beugt sich etwas vor und lächelt schmierig. 

Nino bewegt die Lippen, aber er hält sich zurück.   
Er hat keine Ahnung, mit wem er es hier zu tun hat. Ein Staatsanwalt? Können ihm Wörter im Mund verdreht werden? 

„Nun, zur Sache, Ninomiya-kun.“   
Kuroki nimmt sich das Klemmbrett vor, schlägt in Psychologenmanier ein Bein über das andere und studiert die Papiere vor sich. 

„Du hast uns ganz schön auf Trab gehalten.“   
Wenn Nino vorher dachte, dass diese Stimme nicht noch tiefer gehen kann, hat er sich geirrt. Sie vibriert in seiner Brust. 

„Nun, ich bin sozusagen zuständig für die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit dieses Projektes. Ein Projekt, dessen Teil du übrigens gar nicht hättest werden brauchen. Sehr viel zusätzlicher und unnötiger bürokratischer Aufwand, noch ein Mitglied von Arashi verschwinden zu lassen. Das ist ziemlich unhöflich.“ 

Das ist der Augenblick, in dem Nino spürt, wie ihm kalter Schweiß ausbricht.   
Natürlich hat er sich schon gedacht, dass er hier nicht bei der Polizei sitzt. Die Polizei besitzt keine so hochtechnisierten Zellen, die Geräusche verschlucken und klaustrophobische Attacken verursachen. Vermutung Nummer zwei, eine psychiatrische Anstalt, fühlt sich näherliegend an. Aber in welcher Klapsmühle tragen sie solche Anzüge? 

Nino beugt sich vor.   
„Was soll das hier?“ Seine Stimme fühlt sich kratzig an, weil seine Kehle so vertrocknet ist.   
„Was hab ich verbrochen?“

Kuroki hebt amüsiert eine Augenbraue;  
„Ich glaube, wir sind schon viel zu weit, als dass wir unsere Zeit damit vergeuden, umeinander herumzutanzen, findest du nicht auch?“  
Nino hat das Gefühl, dass dieser Mann ihn wohl nie wieder siezen wird.   
„Die Ansage im Fernsehen? Ziemlich plump und stillos. Zugegeben, ähnlich wie unser Abtransport aus Kamakura. Für das nächste Mal sind wir besser vorbereitet.“  
Er grinst leicht.   
„Das war uns eine Lehre.“

„Was haben Sie mit Aiba-kun gemacht?“   
„Du bist nicht befugt, Informationen darüber zu erhalten.“  
„Er ist hier, oder? Er ist genauso wie ich hier, in genauso so einem Schuhkarton ohne Fenster und Kontakt zur Außenwelt! Das ist im Übrigen ein Verstoß gegen die Menschenrechte und Bürgerrechte!“   
Kuroki lehnt sich langsam in seinem Stuhl zurück und seine Mundwinkel zucken.   
„Glaube mir, du befindest dich nicht auf einer Ebene, auf der du dich darauf beziehen kannst. Das hier ist Grauzone. Was bedeutet, dass du am besten mit uns kooperierst, wenn du möglichst schnell wieder zurück willst. Was übrigens auch in unserem Sinne liegt. Wir sind hier nicht in „1984“, wir haben begrenzte Kapazitäten.“   
Er räuspert sich.   
Nino starrt den Schlangenmusterschuh unter dem Klemmbrett an und fühlt sich verstockt, steif und starr.   
Es ist unsinnig, nach Nishiyama zu verlangen. Oder nach Jun. Oder nach einem Anwalt. Nach irgendwem. 

„Was wollen Sie von mir?“, fragt er und seine Lippen kleben aneinander. Die Wasserflasche steht neben ihm, verlockend, erfrischend. Aber noch kann er sich zusammenreißen. Er muss einfach. Und dann zuckt ihm wieder der Gedanke an Masaki durch den Kopf; Masaki, der in solchen Situationen nie einen kühlen Kopf bewahren kann, sondern in Angst und Schrecken gerät. Masaki, der trotz seiner 30 Jahre noch immer vor Furcht in Tränen ausbrechen kann. Was muss ihm durch den Kopf gegangen sein? 

„Informationen“, erwidert Kuroki.  
„Zum einen mussten wir dich aus dem Verkehr ziehen. Übrigens stehen die anderen drei Mitglieder eurer Gruppierung ab sofort unter permanenter Beobachtung. Sollte also noch jemand solche Dummheiten begehen wie du, findest du hier schnell Gesellschaft. Zum anderen hast du es gesehen. Wir brauchen Beschreibungen, um den Vorgang besser nachvollziehen zu können.“  
Nino spürt die Panik von unten gegen seinen Kehlkopfdeckel drücken.   
Jun. Wenn Jun irgendetwas von dem, was er mit ihm besprochen hat, tut, landet er ebenso hier.   
Er sieht den Mann auf dem Stuhl an und spürt, wie seine Augen beginnen zu brennen.   
„Vorgang?“  
„Du weißt genau, was ich meine“, brummt Kuroki missmutig und klappt sein Klemmbrett zu. Offenbar hat er jetzt schon die Nase voll von Nino. 

„Wir haben eine Menge Tests gemacht. Magnetresonanztomographie, Reflexuntersuchung, Messung der Hirnströme und jede Menge andere neurologische Tests. Aber wir haben noch immer keine Anhaltspunkte dafür, wie er es macht.“   
„Haben Sie es sich nicht vorführen lassen?“  
Kurokis Kiefer pressen sich plötzlich zusammen.  
„Er weigert sich.“   
Nino sieht Kuroki an und unterdrückt ein boshaftes Lächeln.   
Masaki hat sein Geheimnis bewahrt. 

„Du hast es aus nächster Nähe gesehen.“  
Kuroki sieht auf seine Uhr.   
„Morgen Mittag ist ein Interview angesetzt. Ich bin sicher, dass wir einige neue Anregungen von dir erhalten. Bis dahin also.“  
Er steht unerwartet auf, roboterhaft und steif und klemmt sich die Dokumente wieder unter den Arm.   
„Auf gute Zusammenarbeit also.“

Nino sieht dem Mann nach, seinen schnurgeraden Rücken in dem maßgeschneiderten Anzug und seinen geräuschlosen Schlangenlederschuhen, und als die Tür hinter ihm zugeht, packt Nino die Wasserflasche und reißt den Verschluss ab. Er trinkt schnell und gierig und schluckt unnötig Luft. Zwischen den Atemzügen pocht sein Kopf schmerzhaft. Er hätte nach einer Tablette dagegen fragen sollen. Und nach Zigaretten, wenn er schon dabei bist. Schon jetzt fühlt er sich nervös, als ob Dinger unter seiner Haut kriechen und sie aufreißen wollen. 

Er isst die Onigiri, genauso gierig und ungeduldig. Beide haben eine Thunfisch-Mayonnaise-Füllung und schmecken plötzlich wie das köstlichste Festmahl überhaupt. Es spielt keine Rolle, ob ein Kuroki daneben sitzt und ihm zusieht; er fühlt sich wie ein Tier, gefangen in freier Wildbahn und eingesperrt in einem viel zu kleinen Käfig. 

Einige Zeit später gehen auf einmal die Lichter in der Decke aus und sein Sympathikus jagt ihm die Panik durch alle Glieder. Sie explodiert vor seinen Augen und Ohren. In völliger Finsternis presst er sich die Hände auf den Mund um nicht zu schreien oder zu heulen. Er weiß nicht, wie lange es dauert, bis er wieder normal atmen kann.   
Es muss ein Nachtmodus sein. Nichts geschieht. Draußen vor der Tür sind keine Schritte, es erscheinen keine Lichter. Totale Stille und Dunkelheit hüllen Nino ein bis er meint, die Stimmen seiner Gedanken hören zu können. 

Irgendwann fällt ihm das regelmäßige rote Blinken in der Raumecke auf.   
Ein eingesperrtes, beobachtetes Tier. Sitzt irgendwo ein Typ und beobachtet ihn? Hat er ihn aufschrecken sehen als die Lichter ausgingen? 

Nino stülpt die Decke über sich und zieht sie bis zur Stirn hoch. Sie riecht elektromagnetisch und fremd. Er hofft, dass sie wenigstens nur eine Kamera in dieser Zelle installiert haben, und kein Mikrofon.   
In regelmäßigen Abständen wischt er sich am Laken die Wangen trocken.

~

Irgendwann gehen die Lichter in der Decke wieder an.   
Nach nur einer Nacht, von der Nino nicht weiß, ob es überhaupt eine war, sind seine Augen stumpf geworden. In der Stille klingeln seine Ohren noch lauter als sonst (Musikerkrankheit, die er im hektischen Lärm des täglichen Lebens normalerweise dankbar ausblenden kann).   
Kurz darauf erscheint ein Mann, den er nicht kennt und der nicht mit ihm spricht, mit einem Frühstück. Kaffee, Toast, Butter, Marmelade. Er verschwindet, bevor Nino ihn nach einer Zigarette fragen kann. 

Keine zehn Minuten später taucht Kuroki auf und winkt ihn aus dem Zimmer heraus. Nino springt geradezu vom Bett auf, folgt ihm und möchte sich sofort selbst ohrfeigen. Aber jede Gelegenheit, diesem winzigen schwarzen Raum zu entkommen, ist ihm eine willkommene. Der Mann leitet ihn den Gang entlang. In unregelmäßigen Abständen kommen Türen, an denen Messingschildern mit Namen von Doktoren und Professoren hängen. Es ist beinahe wie in der medizinischen Abteilung einer Universität. Einen Moment überlegt er, ob es das nicht vielleicht sogar ist. Eine Fakultät an einer Uni, in irgendeinem nicht ganz so öffentlichen Flügel. Doch keine der Türen gibt auch nur eine Kleinigkeit darüber preis. 

Kuroki hält an einer Tür an, pocht sanft mit dem Fingerknöchel dagegen und klinkt sie auf.   
Auf dem Messingschild steht „Dr. Matsumoto“ und Nino spürt für eine Millisekunde ein Ziehen in seiner Magengegend. Es ist Hoffnung. Sinnlose, dumme, naive Hoffnung. Millionen Menschen heißen Matsumoto und soweit er weiß, hat Jun nie erwähnt, dass irgendwer in seiner Verwandtschaft Arzt ist. 

Der Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch hat denn auch nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit Jun. Er ist in den frühen Fünfzigern, glatzköpfig und hat kleine Schweinchenaugen.   
„Guten Tag. Bitte hier entlang.“ 

Es ist seltsam, durch so eine dunkle und isolierte Parallelwelt zu gehen. Niemand tauscht hier Smalltalk aus. Niemand legt Nino eine metaphorische oder wirkliche Sicherheitsleine um. Niemand versichert ihm, dass alles gutgehen wird.   
Die beiden Männer leiten ihn in ein Nebenzimmer, in welchem zwei weitere Männer stehen, einer in einem Arztkittel wie Matsumoto, einer in Anthrazit wie Kuroki.   
Nino schaut sie an und kann sich gerade noch eine Verbeugung verkneifen. Niemand, der ihn oder Masaki so behandelt, verdient irgendeine Form der Höflichkeit.

„Wenn Sie bitte dort Platz nehmen mögen“, sagt Matsumoto steif. Es ist ein Stuhl hinter einem kleinen schwarzen Tisch, auf dem ein Laptop steht. Der Bildschirm zeigt vom Stuhl weg – natürlich. Nino lässt sich zögernd auf den Stuhl nieder und Matsumoto (offensichtlich am unteren Ende der Hierarchie in diesem Zimmer) bittet ihn, die rechte Hand auszustrecken und befestigt an seinem Zeige und Ringfinger zwei Klettverschlüsse, von denen Kabel zum Computer führen.   
„Seien Sie nicht nervös“, sagt Matsumoto.   
Nino schaut verwirrt hoch und dann auf seine Hand. Sie zittert.   
„Ich brauch nur mal eine Zigarette“, entgegnet er trotzig. „Das ist alles.“  
„Wie überaus unglücklich“, wirft der Unbekannte im Anzug ein,  
„Dass in diesem Gebäude ein ausschließliches Rauchverbot gilt.“  
„Ließe sich wunderbar umgehen, wenn man mich rausließe.“   
Nino fährt sich mit der freien Hand über das Gesicht.  
Sein Kopf pocht noch immer, er hat Durst und ist unendlich müde. Es sind Dinge wie diese, die seine Geduld strapazieren. 

Matsumoto klemmt sich hinter den Laptop und klickt ein paar Dinge, offenbar, um in den verdammten Lügendetektor anzuwerfen. 

„Nun denn. Kuroki hier wird Ihnen jetzt ein paar Fragen bezüglich Aiba Masaki sowie den Vorfällen am sechsten April 2013 stellen.“   
„Sie wissen, dass Lügendetektortests wissenschaftlich umstritten sind?“  
„Ich denke, das lässt du die _Wissenschaftler_ entscheiden.“   
Kuroki lächelt diabolisch. 

„Also.“  
Er lässt sich auf einen anderen Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Tisches nieder und öffnet einen Hefter.   
„Was kannst du uns darüber erzählen, was am sechsten April auf dem Boot zwischen dem Zeitpunkt, als die Matrosen und die Mitglieder des Kamerateams über Bord gingen und dem, in dem die Küstenwache eintraf, erzählen?“ 

Nino schaut ihn an und er fühlt, wie seine Schultern langsam nach vorne in eine Abwehrhaltung gesunken sind. Vor ihm stehen und sitzen vier Männer, die er nicht kennt, die ihn eingesperrt und unwürdig behandelt haben. Vier von wer weiß wie vielen Männern, die Masaki seit über einer Woche haben. Vier Männer, denen er am liebsten allen eine reinhauen würde.   
Ninomiya Kazunari ist ein Mann aus dem Showbusiness. Er ist durchaus ein Mann der Grauzone, jemand, der Tricks angewendet hat, der andere ausgelacht hat (und selbst ausgelacht wurde). Er weiß, dass Sturheit nicht besonders viel bringt. Es ist eine Eigenschaft, an der Sho noch immer zu knabbern hat. Aber nicht er, nicht Nino.   
Doch da sind sie und haben ihn in die Ecke gedrängt. 

Er hat einen Trumpf, trotz allem. Kleine schwarze Räume und Lügendetektoren können ihn nicht zum Reden zwingen. 

„Nichts“, sagt er trocken und er weiß genau, dass sämtliche digitale Messanzeigen auf Matsumotos Laptop jetzt aufschreien.   
„Wissen Sie, es ist alles sehr...verschwommen. Ich kann mich an nichts genau erinnern.“ 

Kuroki senkt den Kopf bis sein Kinn beinahe auf seiner Brust aufliegt und er scheint zu hoffen, dass sein Blick töten kann. 

„Sie können mich also genauso gut wieder abmachen von diesem Ding hier.“   
Nino hebt die Hand und wackelt mit den verkabelten Fingern. 

Der Unbekannte im Anzug schließlich ergreift als erster das Wort.  
„Mein lieber Freund“, sagt er und sieht Nino grimmig an.   
„Ich denke nicht, dass du in einer Position bist, in der du verhandeln kannst. Es gibt auch anderweitige Mittel und Wege, dich zum Reden zu bringen.“

Es klingt so unglaublich, dass Nino erst loslachen und fragen möchte, woher dieser abgelatschte Text kommt. Woanders werden Schreiber gefeuert, wenn sie solche Dialoge schreiben. Aber dann muss er sich selbst daran erinnern, dass dies hier echt ist und dass abgelatschte Dialoge vielleicht doch einen realen Ursprung haben. Dann schweift seine Fantasie ab und beginnt, in hundert Richtungen, _Mittel und Wege_ zu interpretieren.   
Er kann fühlen, wie ihm die Farbe aus dem Gesicht weicht. 

Er kaut auf seiner Zunge herum als sei sie Brei.  
„Aber...“, versucht er, und da ist ein Gedanke, der es wert, ist aufgegriffen zu werden.  
„Wie glaubhaft sind Aussagen, die unter Drogeneinfluss gemacht werden? Unter Gewalteinwirkung?“   
Er schluckt schwer. Oh, so riskant hat er noch nie gespielt. Es ist so viel einfacher, wenn er einfach nur Knöpfe zu drücken hat.   
Matsumoto legt den Kopf schief und er sieht seine Vorgesetzten an, als wolle er sagen 'Naja, wo er Recht hat'. 

Kuroki lehnt sich schließlich vor und bedenkt Nino mit einem finsteren Blick.   
„Was willst du?“, fragt er und es klingt, als sei Nino im Begriff, einen Pakt mit dem Teufel abzuschließen. 

~

Nino steht vor der Tür neben Kuroki (unglaublich, dass der Typ kleiner ist als er selbst) und schaut in den Raum hinein. Sie sind in einen Fahrstuhl gestiegen und drei Stockwerke nach oben gefahren. Hier oben sind die Gänge kürzer, mehr Menschen in Arztkitteln, ab und zu stehen Türen offen, so dass Nino sich davon überzeugen konnte, dass die Sonne tatsächlich noch existiert und durchaus funktioniert. Aber hier, in diesem Raum, gibt es ebenso wenig Licht wie in seinem eigenen. Um hierher zu gelangen, musste er durch zwei Sicherheitstüren gehen, an denen Kuroki eine Karte durchziehen und einen Sicherheitscode eingeben musste, den er Nino natürlich nicht sehen ließ.   
Nino war nie in einem Gefängnis, doch er hat die leise Ahnung, dass viele Mörder Japans weniger schwer überwacht leben. 

Er steht vor diesem Raum, sieht hinein und da ist nichts. Es ist finster da drinnen, obwohl Tageslichter brennen sollten. Er schaut in einen schwarzen Abgrund und irgendwo zwischen Herz und Hirn tut es weh.   
Kuroki folgt seinem Blick und zieht spöttisch einen Mundwinkel hoch.  
„Erziehungsmaßnahme“, sagt er.   
„War wahrscheinlich wieder unkooperativ. Da, rein mit dir. Zehn Minuten.“ 

Seine Finger fliegen über das Nummernfeld neben der Tür und sie summt als Zeichen, dass Nino sie nun aufdrücken kann.   
Kuroki wartet, bis er in den Raum geschlüpft ist und zieht sie hinter ihm wieder zu. 

Für zwei Sekunden steht er in der völligen Dunkelheit und versucht, erneut seine Speiseröhre hochkriechende Panik hinunterzuschlucken. Zwei rote Blinklichter fallen ihm auf, dann gehen plötzlich einige Lichter über ihm an. Schummriges Dämmerlicht. Mehr bekommen sie nicht.

An der Wand steht eine Liege ähnlich wie die seine. Sie ist größer, breiter und mit einer dickeren Matratze. Darauf liegt ein Deckenberg. Nein, falsch. Ein Mensch, der sich unter der Decke versteckt. Nino schluckt und das Brennen in den Augen kehrt zurück.   
In der linken hinteren Ecke gibt es wie bei ihm eine Toilette und ein Waschbecken. Um beides kann ein dünner Vorhang gezogen werden, von dem Nino nicht sicher ist, ob er überhaupt etwas verdeckt. Hier gibt es aber keinen Tisch und keinen Stuhl, nur grauen Teppich, der sich weich unter seinen Füßen anfühlt. Über den Boden verteilt liegen ein paar Manga, Zeitschriften und ein Buch. Einige der Comics sind zerfleddert, einzelne Seiten herausgerissen und zerstreut wie abgerissene Blütenblätter. Der Teppich sieht seltsam aus an einigen Stellen; parallele, helle Streifen, die über einige Zentimeter verlaufen und plötzlich aufhören. Nino geht in die Knie und berührt ihn. Es ist ein ziemlich solider Teppich. Dann begreift er, dass die Spuren von menschlichen Fingernägeln, menschlichen Händen kommen. 

Er steht auf und für eine Weile schwankt die Welt um ihn.   
Inmitten des Schwindels sieht er den Deckenberg sich heben und senken, bebend und viel zu schnell. Nino tritt auf ihn zu, nur zwei Schritte, dann erst sieht er aus dem Augenwinkel, was ihm bis jetzt irgendwie entging. Die vierte Wand. Bei ihm ist es eine normale, wenn auch isolierte Wand. Hier ist es ein Spiegel.   
Er kann sich sehen, klein und dünn und unglaublich blass. 

Auf der anderen Seite, da ist er sich ganz sicher, steht Kuroki. Matsumoto. Wie sie alle heißen. Sie schauen ihm zu wie einem verfluchten Zootier, welches sie gerade zu einem angeschossenen Artgenossen gesteckt haben, um zu sehen, was passiert.   
Mit einem Mal geht es ihm auf.   
Er hatte nie einen Trumpf und niemand hatte die Absicht, mit ihm zu verhandeln. Vielleicht brauchen sie nicht einmal seine Informationen. Die Erkenntnis lässt alle Luft aus ihm weichen. Er hat sich hierher befördert. Sie haben ihn ohnehin schon, und Masaki verhält sich _unkooperativ_. Was sich daraus ergibt, kann jeder Idiot erraten. 

Nino schnappt nach Luft und er wimmert unwillkürlich.   
Auf der anderen Seite des Spiegels feixen sie wahrscheinlich. Dann bewegt sich der Deckenberg und ein Kopf – Masakis Kopf – erscheint. Der Blick kugelrunder Augen, die viel zu oft blinzeln, liegt auf ihm.   
„Nino-chan...?“

Mehr braucht es nicht.   
Die Art, wie Masaki sich langsam aus der Decke schält und Nino auf Anhieb sehen kann, wie viel sein Freund abgenommen hat. Die Tatsache, dass Masaki eine dünne, schwarze Mütze trägt und Nino darunter nicht den Anschein auch nur einer Haarsträhne erkennt. Die Weise, wie Masaki sich bewegt: Viel zu langsam, unkonzentriert und schwankend.   
Mehr braucht es nicht. 

Nino muss sich erneut eine Hand auf den Mund pressen. Es ist schwer, dieser Tage nicht zur totalen Heulsuse zu verkommen. Im Nu steht er am Bett, steigt auf die Matratze, fasst mit der freien Hand nach Masakis Schulter und drückt sie, fühlt den Knochen des Schlüsselbeines darunter, fährt an seinem Hals entlang an Masakis Kinn und seine Wange, seinen Kopf. Nino zieht an der Mütze und er zieht scharf die Luft durch seine Finger ein als darunter nichts als blanke Haut zum Vorschein kommt. Er wusste nicht, wie viele Leberflecken Masaki auf seinem Kopf hat. Er hätte es ahnen können, ja, aber wer ist schon erpicht darauf, es wirklich zu sehen? Zornige Tränen treten über seine Augenlider und fallen an seinem Kinn hinunter. 

„Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?“, flüstert er heiser und zieht Masaki in seine Arme. Sein Freund zittert darin wie Espenlaub und seine Hände fassen nur langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, nach Nino. Es ist, als ob Masaki sich nicht sicher ist, ob er träumt. Es ist Nino egal, wie viele verfluchte, verdammte Pseudowissenschaftler und Geheimagenten ihn jetzt auslachen. Sie stehen hinter einer Scheibe und haben Masaki eingepfercht wie einen tollwütigen Hund.   
Er drückt seinen Freund fest und löst sich von ihm.   
Masakis Pupillen sind geweitet und unscharf, sein Blick halbleer. Wer weiß, womit sie ihn vollgepumpt haben.   
Wozu? Weil er nicht nach ihrer Pfeife tanzt? Oder um seine Fähigkeiten zu kontrollieren? Womöglich haben sie Angst, dass er sonst ausbricht. Nino schüttelt innerlich den Kopf. Kein Wind, kein Sturm der Welt käme durch diese drei Sicherheitstüren. 

„Ich kann dich fühlen. Und riechen“, murmelt Masaki und seine Hand fasst nach Ninos.   
„Ich bin keine Halluzination“, sagt Nino. Er drückt die Hand seines Freundes. Sie ist ziemlich kalt.   
Aiba schaut ihn an und für einen Moment scheint er ernsthaft Schwierigkeiten zu haben, nicht durch ihn hindurch zu sehen, sondern ihn anzuschauen. Nur langsam verzieht sich sein Gesicht in eine graue Grimasse.  
„Es tut mir leid, Nino.“ Seine Stimme bricht.  
„Ich habe mir solche Mühe gegeben. Wirklich, du musst mir das glauben. Und jetzt haben sie dich doch. Jetzt haben sie dich auch.“   
„Das ist nicht deine Schuld!“   
Nino wischt sich schnell die Wangen trocken und er versucht, aufmunternd zu lächeln und rückt die Mütze wieder gerade.   
„Ich habe mich selber hier reinbugsiert. Konnte meine Klappe nicht halten. Kennst mich doch.“   
Masaki lässt den Kopf sinken und beginnt, ihn zu schütteln, leise verzweifelt und in sich versunken.  
„Das ist nicht gut“, wimmert er.   
„Du hättest mich einfach lassen sollen.“  
„Idiot!“ Im Normalfall würde er ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf geben. Aber Masaki sieht aus, als ob das schon ausreicht, um ihn in eine Ohnmacht zu befördern.   
„Du gehörst doch zu uns!“ Und er muss schniefen.  
„Was sonst hätte ich denn machen sollen, wenn nicht dich suchen?“

Masaki lächelt hilflos und dann kneift er die Augen zusammen.   
„Ich muss...“   
Nino hilft ihm, sich auf den Rücken zu legen.   
Aiba schließt die Augen und im spärlichen Licht zeichnen die Schatten schwarze Löcher in seine Augenhöhlen. Da sind Einstichlöcher von Kanülen in einen Unterarmen, Kratzer an seinem Hals. Nino fasst behutsam Masakis Shirt und zieht es hoch. Auf seiner Brust sind Hämatome und Abdrücke von Saugnäpfen, vermutlich von einem EKG oder ähnlichem. Er zieht es zurück und deckt Masaki zu. Seine Finger umschließen ein fahles Handgelenk und suchen nach Aibas Puls. Er ist da, stark, lebendig, aber langsam.  
„Was ist das für'n Zeug, was sie dir einflößen, dass du dich nicht mal fünf Minuten hinsetzen kannst?“   
Masaki seufzt.   
„Weiß nicht.“   
„Warum geben sie es dir?“   
Aibas Augen öffnen sich wieder und sind ganz schwarz.  
„Weil ich nicht performe.“ 

In diesem Moment summt die Tür und in die Dämmerung tritt Kurokis Gesicht.   
„Besuchszeit ist um.“ 

Masakis Hände umfassen Ninos. Wahrscheinlich panisch, aber sie bewegen sich so langsam, dass es sich eher anfühlt wie ein Faultier, das nach einem Ast greift.   
„Das waren nie und nimmer zehn Minuten“, ruft Nino.   
„Nicht diskutieren, herkommen.“   
Die tiefe Stimme hallt in dem Raum wieder. Offensichtlich ist es okay, wenn der Insasse dieser Zelle sich die Seele aus dem Leib schreit.   
Nino senkt den Blick.   
Scheiß drauf. Wenn Masaki sich verweigern kann, kann er das schon lange.   
„Sie sagten zehn Minuten. Ich will meine zehn Minuten.“ 

 

Er rechnet damit, dass Kuroki so etwas wie Security ruft. Er rechnet allerdings nicht damit, dass die beiden bulligen Männer, die bald darauf den Raum betreten, unvermittelt ihre Fäuste in seinen Bauch treiben. Aber sie tun es. Während sie ihn aus dem Zimmer schleifen, hängt sein Blick an Masaki, der ihm mit schwankenden Augen hinterhersieht.


	6. Chapter 6

Danach hängt ihn niemand wieder an einen Lügendetektor. Die Trümpfe sind ausgespielt und jede Seite weiß, was nun geschehen wird, was geschehen könnte. Er wird zurückverfrachtet in seine Zelle wie ein Stück unverkäufliche Ware in ein Lagerhaus. 

Tage vergehen ohne dass etwas Außergewöhnliches geschieht. Die Deckenlichter gehen aus, wenn er schlafen soll, und wieder an, wenn er wach sein soll. Drei Mal täglich kommt ein Mann mit einer Mahlzeit auf einem Tablett, sammelt die Überreste des letzten Essens ein und verschwindet wieder.   
Es ist sinnlos, mit ihnen zu sprechen, denn sie antworten nicht. Nino ist sich nicht sicher, ob das wirklich Menschen sind. Schließlich befindet er sich einer Art geheimen Forschungsabteilung wovon auch immer. Aber er traut sich nicht, die Männer am Handgelenk zu packen und ihre Haut anzufassen, um zu testen, ob sie Roboter sind oder nicht. Letztendlich ist der Gedanke absurd. Aber er lenkt Nino wenigstens ein wenig ab. 

Das Nichtstun, nicht das Fehlen von Tageslicht oder Bewegung, ist es, das ihn langsam aber sicher wahnsinnig macht. Masaki haben sie etwas zu lesen gegeben. Ihm geben sie nichts. Niemand kommt vorbei und spricht mit ihm. Niemand sieht ihn an. Niemand berührt ihn. 

Es muss wahrscheinlich so sein. Zu diesem Ergebnis kommt er bereits nach einem Tag, denn er hat genügend Zeit zum Nachdenken. Isolation zermürbt Menschen, sie ist eine effektive Foltermethode. Er ist das Druckmittel gegen Masaki und je verrückter Nino hier drinnen wird, desto mehr Eindruck wird es auf Aiba haben. Die Zeit zieht sich wie Kaugummi, wie Fäden, wie das Universum, dehnt sich aus mit geräuschlosem Knarzen und Ächzen, und sie bricht Risse in sein Bewusstsein, die anfangen, physisch wehzutun. Es gibt genügend Gründe, weshalb Nino es in den letzten Jahren vermieden hat, zuviel Zeit zum Nachdenken zu haben. Jetzt ist sie da und sitzt wie ein tonnenschweres Monster auf seinen Schultern, gafft und lacht und lässt Ängste, Zweifel und Schuld auf ihn niederregnen. 

Nino versucht, die Tage zu zählen. Das ist schwer, wenn man nichts hat, womit man Aufzeichnungen machen kann. Wie absurd, denkt er bitter, im Gefängnis darf man wenigstens lesen oder Dinge aufschreiben. Im Gefängnis hat man das Recht auf Stift und Papier. Er hat nichts. Er ist plötzlich nichts. Mit einem Mal ist alles, was er hat, seine Kleidung, sein Körper, sein pulsierendes Herz, sein wanderndes Blut. Er setzt sich auf den Fußboden direkt neben seinem Bett und kratzt so lange mit dem Fingernagel über den Boden (auch er hat einen grauen, festen, weichen Teppich) bis darin eine Spur erscheint. Es dauert ewig und am Ende tut seine Fingerspitze weh. Er denkt an die Spuren in Masakis Teppich und sein gelangweiltes Gehirn stellt sich hundert Möglichkeiten vor, unter welchen Bedingungen Masaki Spuren in diesen störrischen Bodenbelag bekommen hat. Jeden „Morgen“ ist das erste, was er tut, aufstehen, seinen Toilettengang erledigen, sein Gesicht waschen und einen weiteren Strich parallel zu den anderen in den Teppich kratzen. 

Nach fünf Strichen erst bemerkt er, dass er zu stinken begonnen hat. Es ist normal nach sieben Tagen, in denen er seine Kleidung nicht wechseln konnte, aber er schämt sich trotzdem dafür. Wenn er sich versehentlich am Gesicht berührt, kann er Bartstoppeln fühlen, pieksend und fein. Der Angstschweiß der vergangenen Tage ist auf seiner Haut und in seinem Shirt getrocknet. Das macht jedoch nichts, denn er spürt, wie seine Sinne abstumpfen. Inzwischen hat er auch keine klaustrophobischen Anfälle mehr. Der Raum ist so groß wie er ist. Was ihm fehlt, sind seine Zigaretten. Wie sehr, bemerkt er immer erst hinterher, wenn es unter seinen Fingernägeln etwas roter ist und an seinen Oberarmen etwas zerkratzter. Nach sieben Strichen fühlt er sich wie eine Erweiterung des Bewusstseins an. Nino ist ein wenig fasziniert davon. Er schickt seine Gedanken auf Reisen. Sie prallen an den stummen Wänden ab und kehren zu ihm zurück. Das, und nur das, kann der Grund dafür sein, dass die Gedanken in seinem Kopf sich ständig um Kreise drehen. Es ist immer wieder dasselbe, so lange, bis kein Sinn mehr darin liegt und Nino die Kanji und Kana versucht, in den Teppich zu schreiben, um noch zu _begreifen_. Er schickt Worte in die Stille, fängt an zu singen; Songs von Arashi, von anderen Bands, von amerikanischen Rockstars, Wiegenlieder, die seine Mutter ihm vorgesungen hat, als er noch klein war. Es spielt keine Rolle, was seinen Mund verlässt, es kehrt zu ihm zurück und wird verschluckt von seinem Körper. Er läuft den Raum auf und ab, läuft die Wände ab, immer wieder das Viereck des Zimmers beschreibend, bis ihm aufgeht, dass er sich wie ein gestörter Tiger in einem Zoo benimmt. 

Nach acht Strichen betreten zwei Männer den Raum und weisen ihn an, seine Kleidung abzulegen. Er schaut sie sekundenlang an und fühlt nichts. Doch da sind fremde Worte, die fremde Menschen an ihn richten, und sie hätten jeglichen Inhalt haben können. Also zieht er sich aus, wenn auch vermutlich zu überstürzt. Sie lassen ihm nicht einmal die Unterhose und er steht nackt vor ihnen, ohne es wirklich zu bemerken. Der erste Mann legt ihm ein großes, graues Handtuch um (warum ist alles hier grau?) und sie leiten ihn den Gang entlang, durch mehrere Zimmer, bis er in einer Gemeinschaftsdusche steht und sie ihm Seife und Shampoo in die Hand drücken.   
Sie stehen beide in der Tür, während er sich den tagealten Schmutz abwäscht. Das Licht in den Neonröhren brennt ihm in den Augen, weil er es so hell nicht mehr gewohnt ist.   
Als er fertig ist, geben sie ihm saubere Kleidung (Unterhose, schwarzes T-Shirt, schwarze Hose und Socken) und leiten ihn wieder zurück. Er verlangt, Masaki zu sehen, fragt nach einer Zigarette und natürlich bekommt er keine Antwort.   
Als sie die Tür zu seiner Zelle öffnen, kann er nichts dagegen tun, dass er in Tränen ausbricht. Er fleht die Männer an, er bettelt und wimmert und er macht ein schluchzendes Geräusch tief in seiner Kehle als sie ihn trotzdem in den Raum drängen und die Tür vor seiner Nase zuknallen.

Nach dreizehn Strichen fängt er an, mehr zu schlafen, als er eigentlich müsste. Die Tageslichter gehen an und er taumelt schwermütig aus dem Bett, um seinen Strich zu ziehen. Aber die Müdigkeit sitzt ihm so tief in den Gliedern, dass er einfach wieder zurück ins Bett geht. Was sollte er auch sonst tun? Wenn diese Typen eines bewiesen haben, dann, dass Zeit keine Rolle spielt. In seinen Träumen denkt Nino weiter nach und fragt sich, ob Jun den alten Kapitän in Kamakura besucht hat. Ob Jun womöglich auch schon hier ist, eine Tür weiter, in einem zweiten winzigen, dunklen Raum. Vielleicht nicht nur Jun. Womöglich auch Sho oder Leader. Vielleicht ist Arashi vom Erdboden verschluckt. 

Nach fünfzehn Strichen geht morgens wie gewohnt die Tür für den Frühstücksroboter auf. Nino schaut nicht einmal hin. Aber seine halbtauben Ohren wecken ihn auf, rufen 'das sind Schritte von mehr als einem Mann!' und er öffnet die Augen.   
Kuroki und zwei Security-Männer stehen da und Nino begreift, dass heute ein anderer Tag ist. Er will aufspringen und sich irgendwie zwischen den Typen durchwinden und rennen, rennen, rennen. In der Realität aber haben die letzten zwei Wochen dafür gesorgt, dass er sich nur langsam aufrichten und die Kerle anstarren kann.   
Und da – aber auch erst da – fällt der Groschen. Es war nicht die Langeweile und der Trott, die ihn so müde gemacht haben. 

„Hattet ihr keine besseren Drogen für mich?“ krächzt er und blinzelt schwer und langsam.  
„Eine andere Art von Trip wär' schöner gewesen. Ihr wisst schon, die Art, bei der an den Wänden hübsche Blumenmuster erscheinen und so.“  
Es ist extrem anstrengend, so viel nach so langer Zeit zu sprechen. 

Sie fassen ihn an den Oberarmen und heben ihn in den Stand. Einer rechts und einer links, geleiten sie ihn aus dem Zimmer. Nein, er muss ehrlich zu sich sein: Sie tragen ihn eigentlich. Seine Zehenspitzen schleifen nutzlos über den Teppich und werden durch die Reibung warm. 

 

Die Rollen sind vertauscht.   
Masaki sieht sehr viel besser aus als beim letzten Mal. Nino kommt zu sich. Er steht vor einer Glasscheibe, durch die er ihn in einem gut beleuchteten Raum sehen kann. Die Fenster geben eine Sicht in den Raum von vielleicht acht Metern preis, aber die Länge ist schwer zu schätzen, wenn man nicht sicher ist, ob man da noch ein Gehirn im Kopf hat oder nur noch einen Bottich mit Misopaste. Aber was er nicht übersehen kann, ist die klaffende Öffnung vor Masaki. Man kann nicht sehen, wohin sie führt. Vor der Fensterscheibe sind zwei Kameras aufgestellt.   
An der Tür stehen Männer in dicken, schwarzen Uniformen, die Nino noch nie gesehen hat, und drücken mit einem leichten Ausdruck von Zärtlichkeit Maschinengewehre an ihre Brust.   
Matsumoto ist da und schwitzt in seinen Arztkittel, Kuroki postiert sich neben ihm, und da sind weitere Männer, von denen Nino keine Ahnung hat, ob er ihnen schon einmal begegnet ist. 

Einer der Arztkittelmänner mit einer merkwürdigen hakenförmigen Nase tritt vor und es ist der Erste, an dessen Revers Nino einen Namen erkennt. Abe. Wie der Premierminister, bläut Nino sich zwischen den Wolken, die seinen Verstand benebeln, ein. _Merk es dir!_  
Er hebt die Augen und sein Blick wabert zu Masaki hinüber, dessen Oberkörper frei ist und an dem mehr Saugnäpfe kleben und mehr Kabel hängen als am Motherboard eines Computers. Ein feines Netz mit unzähligen winzigen Messelektroden und deren Kabel, die in der Decke verschwinden, ist über seinen nackten Kopf gestülpt.   
Nino kann ihn durch das Glas nicht hören, aber Aibas Lippen formen seinen Namen.   
Masaki sieht geschockt aus. Wahrhaftig entsetzt. Nino kann sich nur vorstellen, wie er aussehen muss nach zwei Wochen Totalentzug von jeglichen sozialen Kontakten, Licht, Bewegung und überhaupt – Sinnesreizen. Die Wärme der vielen Lampen steigt ihm in den Kopf und er schwankt ein wenig. Es ist so unglaublich hell, dass er kaum die Augen offenhalten kann. 

„Sehr geehrte Herren“, beginnt Abe und Nino fragt sich, warum der Typ so seltsamen gestelzt spricht, bis er bemerkt, dass der Mann in eine der beiden Kameras spricht.  
„Es ist der 29. April 2013, zehn Uhr und drei Minuten.“ Der Doktor schaut auf seine Uhr.  
„Wir beginnen nun mit dem Experiment 'Windkanal'.“  
Er räuspert sich und nickt allen – außer Nino – zu.   
„Wenn ich Sie alle bitten dürfte.“

Ein Windkanal. Nino muss zugeben, dass er auf die Idee wahrscheinlich gar nicht gekommen wäre. Aber er ist auch ein Idol und kein Wissenschaftler. 

Irgendwo hinter der Wand ertönt ein dumpfes Geräusch. Ein tiefes Summen hebt an und wird langsam heller und lauter. Die Turbine. Nino kann sich nicht gut erinnern, aber vor Jahren war er in einer Show gewesen, in der man ihm für das Fernsehen zeigte, wie die Aerodynamik neuer Autos getestet wird. Man stellt den Wagen in einen Windkanal und bläst frontal Luft über ihn, die man mit mehreren Streifen künstlichen Rauches versehen hat. Aber Masaki ist kein Auto und Nino ist sich daher nicht sicher, was genau sie mit ihm in einem Windkanal anstellen wollen. 

Es stellt sich als ideenloses Experiment heraus. Vermutlich sind Forscher nicht sehr einfallsreich – oder größtenteils überfordert – wenn es darum geht, zu testen, ob ein Mensch übernatürliche Fähigkeiten besitzt. An Aibas sich nach hinten blähender Hose kann Nino die Luft erkennen, die sie ihm entgegenblasen. Dann kommen die Rauchstreifen. Sie stieben über ihn hinweg, verwirbeln und verschwinden hinter ihm, wo der Ausgang des Kanals sein muss.

Nino hat nicht damit gerechnet, es noch einmal zu sehen; das schwache, leuchtkäferartige Licht in Masakis Augen. Er wackelt (denn von gehen kann man nicht wirklich sprechen) auf die Scheibe zu, bis seine Finger kühles Glas berühren und er schaut zu, wie sich die grünlichen Schleier um Masakis Arme bilden.   
Aiba streckt beide Hände aus, die Handflächen zur Kanalöffnung erhoben, als wolle er einem unsichtbaren Wesen den Durchgang verbieten. Die Rauchstreifen schweifen in Richtung Decke ab wie Mini-Kunstflieger. Masakis rechte Hand beschreibt langsam Kreise vor der Brust. Wenn man es nicht besser wüsste, würde man sagen, dass er in diesem verfluchten Windkanal Tai-Chi betreibt.   
Als Masaki die Luft umdreht und zurück in den Windkanal schickt – erst sanft, dann mit ruckartigen Bewegungen – beginnt die unsichtbare Turbine zu stöhnen.   
„Unglaublich!“, ruft Matsumoto und klebt als erster an der Scheibe neben Nino. Die anderen tun es ihm nach. 

„Ich bin nicht verrückt“, murmelt Nino sich selbst zu. Die letzten und hartnäckigsten Zweifel fallen von ihm ab wie nasses Laub. Ein Teil von ihm konnte es bis eben nicht glauben. Wissenschaftler und Geheimagenten können sich irren und sie haben bis eben nichts gesehen. Aber im Schein des grünlichen Lichtes, das in den restlichen Rauchpartikeln durch den Windkanal stiebt wie Glitzerpartikel, bleibt kein Platz mehr für Zweifel. Die unsichtbare Turbine röhrt und röchelt wie ein sterbender Elch, dann wird sie offenbar ausgestellt, weil sie langsam und brummend verstummt. Links und rechts neben Nino beginnen die Männer miteinander zu diskutieren; aufgeregt, entsetzt, begeistert, beflügelt und mit vielen bedeutungsschwangeren Worten.   
Er steht an der Scheibe, fühlt das kühle Glas an seinen Fingerspitzen und versucht, den Augenkontakt, den Masaki mit ihm aufgenommen hat, nicht abbrechen zu lassen. Aibas Lippen bewegen sich und sie wiederholen immer wieder dasselbe. Aber Nino kann sein Gehirn nicht dazu animieren, diesen Bewegungen Worte zuzuordnen. Alles fühlt sich matschig und stumpf und so bodenlos an. Nino möchte sich eigentlich hinlegen und wieder einschlafen. 

Sie lassen Masaki aus dem Windkanal heraus und sobald er den Raum, in dem sie alle versammelt stehen, betritt, stehen vier der Maschinengewehrmänner an seiner Seite. Es ist so lächerlich, dass Nino verstohlen in sich hineingrinst. Das hier ist Masaki, nicht Yagami Raito. Masaki kann niemandes Namen über dem Kopf schweben sehen. Er mag eine übernatürliche Seite haben, aber es ist nicht unbedingt so, dass er mit einem Wimpernzucken oder Fingerschnippen töten kann. Auch wenn Nino sich eben das gerade von Herzen wünscht.   
„Ich habe getan, was Sie von mir wollten“, sagt Masaki und es sind die ersten Worte, die Nino seit Wochen von ihm hört, die nicht verstört, benommen oder geflüstert sind.   
„Dass Sie ihn mit Drogen vollstopfen, war nicht abgemacht!“  
Kuroki seufzt.  
„Hat man euch das so beigebracht auf eurer Artistenschule? Dass man jeden kleinsten Punkt totdiskutieren will, selbst wenn man gar nicht in der Position dafür ist? Die Abmachung, wenn man es denn so nennen möchte, war eine andere.“

Erst begreift Nino, was er hier macht und ist. Die Demonstration, dass das Druckmittel noch am Leben, aber vollkommen demoralisiert ist? Er kneift die Augen zusammen und versucht mit allen Kräften, sich für einen Augenblick irgendwie zu konzentrieren. Vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern explodieren rote Schatten, schwarze Fetzen und die Erinnerung an die grünen Rauchschlieren um Masakis Arme. 

„Die haben Angst vor dir“, sagt er schließlich an seinen Freund gewandt. Überrascht wenden sich ihm alle Männer zu. Niemand, nein, niemand ignoriert Ninomiya _fucking_ Kazunari.   
„So wie ich dich kenne, bist du bisher nie auf die Idee gekommen, aber sieh sie dir an! Sieh dir mich an; zwei Wochen ohne mit jemandem zu reden und jetzt die Beruhigungsmittel, alles nur, damit du fein nach ihrer Pfeife tanzt und Luft zurück in eine Turbine schiebst. Lächerlich, Masaki! Die haben Angst vor dir, deswegen brauchen sie ihr Druckmittel!“   
Aus seinem Augenwinkel kann er sehen, wie Kuroki jemandem zunickt und einen Augenblick später spürt er kräftige Arme, die sich unter seinen Achseln einhaken.   
„Ja, danke für die Verschwörungstheorie, Ninomiya-kun, aber vorerst werden wir einem Betäubten nicht weiter zuhören.“  
Kuroki wirft seinen Kopf in den Nacken und er lacht durch die Nase. Nino möchte dem arroganten Arsch das Nasenbein in tausend Stücke brechen. 

„Wenn wir schon mal dabei sind!“ Nino versucht, so gut er kann, sich mit den Füßen gegen die beiden Typen zu stemmen, die ihn aus dem Labor zerren wollen.  
„Was haben Sie eigentlich den Leuten erzählt? Der Öffentlichkeit? Steh ich jetzt auch unter Quarantäne, weil ich plötzlich ganz schwer krank bin? Kommen Sie, amüsieren Sie mich!“   
Matsumoto steht der Schweiß auf der hässlichen Glatze und seine Schweinsaugen blinzeln ängstlich. Aber die anderen – in keinem weiteren Gesicht erkennt Nino eine Gefühlsregung.   
„Ganz Japan kennt uns! Das Ausland weiß, wer wir sind! Wir verschwinden nicht einfach“, ruft er und versucht, sich aus dem Griff seiner Bodyguards zu winden. 

Es hilft nichts. Sie schleifen ihn aus dem Raum, Gänge entlang, in Fahrstühle hinein und aus Fahrstühlen hinaus, graue Gänge entlang, weiße Gänge entlang. Seine Liege empfängt ihn unerwartet weich und sanft. 

In dieser Nacht weint er wieder; schmerzende, zornige Tränen. 

~

„So einen Vorfall wie den gestrigen wird es nie wieder geben, verstanden?“ 

Nino sitzt auf diesem unbequemen Holzstuhl und weigert sich, den Mann anzusehen. Unter dem Schreibtisch ruhen die hässlichen Schlangenmusterlederschuhe und er möchte draufspucken. Es scheint ihm, dass er sein zwölfjähriges Ich hier wiedergefunden hat. 

„Und wenn doch? Lasst ihr mich dann nochmal verschwinden?“, murmelt er.  
„Wache ich dann in einem Arbeitslager in Sibirien wieder auf?“  
„Du bist undankbar und egoistisch, weißt du das eigentlich?“ 

Nino schaut auf, die Augenbrauen gesenkt. Kuroki beugt sich über den Tisch und seine Schuhe berühren nun den Boden mit mehr als den Zehenspitzen. Der Kerl ist so lächerlich klein. 

„Versuch, es zu verstehen. Fukushima, hm? Wir sehen uns gezwungen, jede Art neuer und erneuerbarer Energiequellen zu erschließen. Windkraft ist ein Teil der Zukunft.“   
„Aiba-kun ist keine _erneuerbare Energie_ “, knurrt Nino.  
„Und als ich das letzte Mal nachgesehen habe, ist der Atomausstieg wieder gekippt worden. Oder haben sich die Bürokraten der Regierung plötzlich neue Freunde gesucht und spielen jetzt nicht mehr mit den Typen von Tepco?“  
„Er wird kommen, früher oder später.“  
Kuroki lehnt sich wieder zurück.

„Stell dir vor, welche Möglichkeiten wir mit Aiba-kuns Fähigkeiten hätten. Jederzeit günstigen Wind. Lokale Ablenkungen von Taifunen. Wer weiß, vielleicht sogar das Abschwächen von Tsunami. Wir können das Gebiet nur über die Forschung erschließen. Menschenleben könnten gerettet werden, Ninomiya-kun. Unzählige Menschenleben. Sag mir nicht, dass du das nicht willst.“

„Sagen Sie mir, dass Sie es wollen.“   
Nino wirft dem Mann einen unerbittlichen Blick zu. 

„Ich hab genügend Superheldenfilme und Dystopien gesehen und es amüsiert mich unheimlich, dass in denen ein wahrer Kern zu stecken scheint. Wobei ich sagen muss, dass die Sache im Windkanal ziemlich stümperhaft war.“

Kuroki sieht aus, als wolle er ihm eine runterhauen, aber er lächelt gequält. 

„Es geht nicht um 'ne Energiewende. Es geht darum, Masaki hier festzuhalten, um rauszufinden, warum er kann, was er kann. Weil ihr eine kostenlose Windmaschine haben wollt. Weil ihr Typen Angst habt, dass er irgendwann durchdrehen und Tokyo zerstören könnte oder so. Weil ihr nicht glauben könnt, dass er existiert. So einfach ist das. Aber er ist nicht der verdammte Hulk oder Godzilla. Ihr zieht ihn euch nur gerade heran.“

Nino kennt Masaki seit knapp 15 Jahren, aber die Vorstellung, dass der Kerl im Berseker-Modus die Stadt kurz und klein schlägt, passt nicht so recht. Allerdings kann ein bisschen Drohen nicht schaden. Es ist nicht zuletzt auch das einzige, was er gerade tun kann, um den Schmerz seines verletzten Stolzes ein wenig zu lindern. 

Kurokis Mund hat sich zu einem bissigen Grinsen verzogen und der Mann verschränkt die Arme vor seiner Brust.   
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es schon längst weißt, aber ich sage es dir trotzdem: Ich kann dich nicht leiden. Konnte ich noch nie. Man hatte nie Ruhe vor dir und deinen talentlosen Kumpanen. Fernsehen, Radio, Plakate, selbst in den Bahnen klebst du an der Wand.“  
Nino imitiert das Grinsen.   
„Es ist nur ein äußerst willkommener Nebeneffekt, dass dem jetzt nicht mehr so, weil du nun hier _verweilst_. Auf Aiba-kun mag das gewirkt haben, aber denk nicht, dass du mich oder irgendjemand anderen beeindrucken kannst mit deinen Idol-Reden.“

In einer fließenden Bewegung stößt Kuroki sich mit einem Bürostuhl nach hinten, öffnet eine Schublade im Bauch seines Schreibtisches und zieht eine Zeitung heraus. Nino erkennt die hässlichen, riesigen Kanji der Tokyo Sports noch bevor sein Gegenüber das Papier auf den Tisch klatscht. Die Regenbogenpresse hat er schon vor Jahren gelernt zu ignorieren. Jetzt aber schickt ihm die gigantische Überschrift in roten Kanji schmerzhafte Stiche direkt in den Magen.   
„Verhaftet wegen Drogenbesitzes?“, presst er heraus und kann sich nur schwer davon abhalten, wie ein Klappmesser einzuknicken.   
Das Foto über dem Artikel ist Monate alt und von einem Paparazzo, der ihn irgendwann einmal auf der Straße erwischt hat, mit tief in die Stirn gezogenem Basecap und Mundschutz.   
„Ich habe mir erzählen lassen, dass man es im Showbusiness nicht ganz so eng sieht, was verbotene Substanzen angeht“, sagt Kuroki und der Ton in seiner Stimme trieft vor Hohn.  
„Also, Ninomiya-kun, du befindest dich in Untersuchungshaft und wirst verurteilt. Genügend Zeit, um für ein paar Monate, wenn nicht sogar Jahre, verschwunden zu bleiben.“

Ninos Finger zittern. Er möchte sie in das Papier, das den Schund, der draufgedruckt ist, nicht wert, ist, krallen, er möchte über den Tisch hechten und Kuroki ins Gesicht springen, um ihm die Augen auszukratzen und den Kerl zu erwürgen.   
„Das schreiben die Klatschblätter. Jeder weiß, dass die nur Müll abdrucken. Man wird nach uns fragen“, presst er zwischen schmerzenden Kiefern hervor. 

„Niemand fragt nach euch.“   
Kuroki nimmt die Zeitung und lässt sie wieder in der Schublade verschwinden.   
„Hast du gedacht, dass wir Aiba-kun erst vor vier Wochen entdeckt haben? Junge, wir sind vor über zehn Jahren das erste Mal auf ihn aufmerksam geworden, wir haben ihm dabei zugesehen, wie er erwachsen und berühmt wurde. Wir haben seine Manager gestellt.“   
Er beugt sich wieder über den Tisch und Genugtuung leuchtet in seinen Augen.  
„Wir haben eure Manager gestellt.“ 

Es gibt keine Worte, die Nino jetzt aussprechen könnte. Die Erkenntnis und alle sich darauf ergebenden Fragen gehen unter zwischen dem Gefühl zu ersticken.   
„In Kamakura“, setzt er an und gibt sich alle Mühe, dass seine Stimme nicht plötzlich versagt,  
„Wie viele Menschen sind umgekommen? Und wie viele sind wirklich noch vermisst?“   
„Kein einziger natürlich“, erwidert Kuroki beinahe beleidigt, als habe man ihm eine Frage unter seiner Würde gestellt.   
„Es wundert mich, dass du das bist jetzt noch nicht begriffen hast. Dabei habe ich während der letzten drei Wochen darauf gewartet, dass du damit ankommst, weil es doch auch so _stümperhaft_ war, mit einem lecken Boot in einen Sturm zu fahren. Tja. Doch nicht so ein schlaues Köpfchen, hm?“

~

Danach gibt es keine Nächte mehr, in denen er weint. Im Gegenteil, seine Augen fühlen sich nunmehr so trocken an, dass sie beginnen, wehzutun. Nino schiebt es auf die Klimaanlage und auf das künstliche Licht. Die stillen Tage beginnen wieder und reihen sich aneinander wie die beiden Wochen vor dem Experiment im Windkanal. Tage, in denen einfach nichts passiert und in denen Nino anfängt, die Männer zu überhören, die ihm seine Mahlzeiten bringen. Tage, an denen er den Sicherheitsmännern roboterhaft hinterherläuft, sich wie auf Autopilot duscht und die Haare föhnt, neue, fremde, elektrisch riechende Kleidung anzieht, die nicht seine ist, und zurückgeht.  
Sein altes Leben liegt hinter ihm und fühlt sich an wie eine fremde Zeit aus einer Erzählung. Er denkt an seine Schwester und seine Mutter und dann denkt er gar nichts mehr, weil es tief im Inneren zwischen seinen Rippen schmerzt und ihm die Luft wegbleibt. 

Es ist das fehlende Licht (eine Erkenntnis aus den wenigen klaren Momenten). Sie lassen ihn eingehen wie eine Pflanze ohne Licht. Masaki ist derjenige, an dem man interessiert ist. Ninomiya Kazunari könnte ebenso gut sterben. Sie würden sich den nächsten von Arashi holen und in Geiselhaft festsetzen. Wenn sie es nicht schon getan haben.   
Es ist egal, denkt Nino; denn es gibt nichts, was er tun kann. Er sitzt fest. Es ist egal. 

~

Ein paar Tage später (er weiß nicht, wann, denn er hat von dem Ritual, jeden Morgen einen Strich in den Teppich zu kratzen, abgelassen) kommen zwei Sicherheitsmänner direkt nach dem Frühstück und leiten ihn dunkle Gänge entlang. Wortlos führen sie ihn in einen Fahrstuhl und es geht drei Stockwerke nach oben. Es ist anstrengend, so lange auf einem Fleck stehenzubleiben, wenn man die letzten Wochen fast nur im Sitzen und Liegen verbracht hat. Nino seufzt und die Männer müssen ihn beinahe aus dem Lift hinausschubsen.

Masakis Halbterrarium hat sich nicht großartig verändert seit dem letzten Mal. Die Manga liegen gestapelt neben dem Bett. In der Mitte des Raumes steht ein Sofa für zwei Personen und davor hat jemand einen großen Plasmafernseher aufgebaut. Nino kann nur raten, womit Masaki sich das Ding verdient hat.  
„Eine Stunde“, sagt einer der Männer und knallt die Tür hinter Nino wieder zu. 

Mit langsamen Schritten und schmerzenden Beinen tritt er an die Couch heran. Masaki hat Fuji TV laufen und er starrt in den Fernseher mit dem Blick eines Verträumten. Nino lässt sich wortlos neben ihm ins das Polster sinken und zieht die Knie an die Brust. Shos neuer Werbespot flackert über den Monitor und Masaki blinzelt drei Mal zu schnell. Er kaut auf seiner Unterlippe, als müsste er Worte zurechtbeißen und er wendet sich Nino zu.   
Seine Augen scannen ihn ab, müde und ungewöhnlich wach und hell zugleich. Denn offensichtlich flößen sie ihrem Wunderknaben keine betäubenden Substanzen mehr ein. Was ihn selbst angeht, da ist Nino sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm noch immer Zeug ins Essen mischen oder ob er es ganz allein geschafft hat, so dauererschöpft zu sein. Masaki betrachtet ihn von oben bis unten und wieder zurück wie ein Bild in einer Galerie. Es fühlt sich an, als wolle er jeden Zentimeter von Nino in sein Gedächtnis ziehen, wie eine Kopie, ein genaues Abbild zum Speichern und Verschließen. Er sieht weniger erschöpft als traurig aus. So traurig hat Nino ihn zum letzten Mal erlebt, als der Familienhund der Aibas vor etwa fünf Jahren starb.   
Sie wenden den Blick wieder dem Fernseher zu. Eine Stunde gemeinsam Fuji gucken ist etwas anderes als alleine in der eigenen Zelle zu versauern. 

Zuerst ist es seltsam, denn Nino ist Fernsehen nicht mehr gewohnt. Alles ist bunt und laut, verschiedenste Stimmen schrillen durcheinander. Es läuft eine Variety Show des Spätprogramms und Nino kann so schätzen, dass es gerade etwa 23 Uhr sein muss. Das fühlt sich gut an, beinahe normal. Eine konkrete Uhrzeit sagt ihm mehr als brennende oder erloschene Lichter in einer Decke.   
Um 23 Uhr macht er sich für gewöhnlich ein Bier auf, steht auf dem Balkon und raucht eine Zigarette, während er der rumorenden Stadt dabei zuhört, wie sie sich zeitgleich in den Schlaf lullt und woanders aufwacht, sich streckt und laut und schrill stöhnt. 

Das würde er in der Realität tun. Aber hier trifft nichts von alldem zu.   
Hier geistern Masakis Finger mit einem Mal über die seinen mit hauchzarter Berührung, legen sich auf sie und, als der Protest ausbleibt, halten sie sie schließlich mit derselben Zärtlichkeit wie in dieser einen Nacht vor vielen Jahren fest. Nino schluckt und starrt in den Fernseher, während in seinem Kopf die Erinnerung von damals abgespult wird wie von einer alten Kinofilmrolle. Nasse, unbeholfene Zigarettenküsse, Sommerhitze und Masakis Keuchen, das sich im Lärm der Zikaden verliert, Schweiß, rutschige Finger und ein feuchter Schoß. Erinnerungen, die bislang nur zwischen ihnen beiden existierten und von denen Nino plötzlich nicht ganz sicher ist, ob dem wirklich so ist. 

Masakis Präsenz ist es, die verhindert, dass er verrückt wird. Das einzige Bekannte, nein, vielmehr der Erhalt einer Konstante in seinem Leben. Aiba Masaki ist da, wie die letzten 15 Jahre. Nicht immer direkt neben ihm, dennoch an seiner Seite. Auch wenn er das in den Monaten und vielleicht sogar Jahren bevor sie verschwanden, etwas vergessen hat. Innerlich ist etwas in Nino, das fast heftig mit den Schultern zuckt.   
Er sitzt hier neben einem Typen, der einen Taifun stoppen könnte; in einer Unterhose, die ihm nicht gehört; in einer Einrichtung, von der er nicht weiß, ob er sie je wieder lebend verlassen wird. 

Scheiß auf alles, verdammt. 

Und er fasst Masaki an der Schulter, beugt sich zu ihm hinüber, umfasst ihn mit dem linken Arm und legt die Hand auf seinen Rücken. Wärme, beinahe fiebrig, schlägt ihm entgegen. Der erste Kuss ist unentschlossen und feucht, der zweite ist besser und der dritte ist fantastisch. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass Nino ihn mit denen von damals vergleicht, als beide noch nicht wirklich wussten, wohin mit ihren Zungen und Lippen und Zähnen. Aber diesmal passen sie zusammen, als hätten sie es unzählige Male getan, warm und weich. Masaki sinkt auf den Rücken mit dem Kopf auf der Lehne der Couch und Nino schmilzt in ihn hinein. Der Ton des Fernsehers verschluckt die Geräusche ihrer Lippen. Nino wartet, insgeheim auf der Lauer, dass jeden Augenblick Männer in Anthrazit oder mit Maschinenpistolen in den Raum gestürzt kommen. Vielleicht, ja vielleicht stehen sie hinter dem Spiegel und gaffen. Aber er hat Masaki so nahe bei sich wie schon so lange nicht mehr, und das ist alles, was zählt. Das hier ist die Nähe, die ihm die letzten Wochen so gefehlt hat, komprimiert bis ins Innerste. Nino hat Kontakt so sehr vermisst, so schmerzlich, und sein Körper spricht schneller, lauter und mehr als jegliche Worte ausdrücken könnten.

Niemand kommt. Niemand stört sie.   
Vielleicht macht sich irgendwo jemand eine Notiz. Doch falls gerade hinter der spiegelnden Wand mehr geschieht, dann merken sie es gerade nicht.   
Masaki verteilt Küsse auf Ninos Wange, an der Stelle, wo der Unterkiefer in den Oberkiefer übergeht, an Ninos Ohrläppchen.   
„Ich hab uns hier reingebracht“, flüstert er, so leise, dass Nino sich anstrengen muss um es zu verstehen.   
„Ich hole uns hier heraus.“

Dann liegen sie beieinander auf der Couch und starren in den Fernseher. Es spielt keine Rolle, was über den Monitor flackert.   
Es ist das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass Nino ein Ohr auf der Brust eines anderen Menschen hat und dass der Herzschlag, dem er da lauscht, ihn erst beruhigt, dann einlullt. 

'Wie willst du das anstellen?', möchte er Masaki fragen. 'Hast du die Sicherheitstüren gesehen?'   
Zwischen all den sichtbaren und unsichtbaren Mikrophonen wäre es das Dümmste, diese Fragen laut auszusprechen.  
In all den Jahren, in denen er mit Masaki zusammen gearbeitet und gelebt hat, hat sich bis jetzt vor allem eine Sache erwiesen: Dass man niemals auf Masakis Intuition vertrauen kann.   
„Vertrau mir, ich mach das schon“ ist in Aibas Welt ein Synonym für totales Desaster. Er ist der Mann mit mehr Glück als Verstand, jemand, der mehr auf sein Bauchgefühl hört als auf seinen Kopf und der für diesen Fehler meist bezahlt. 

Vielleicht ist es Ironie des Schicksals, dass Nino jetzt keine andere Wahl hat, als Masaki dieses eine Mal zu vertrauen. Und Windbändiger hin oder her, Aiba Masaki sein Leben anzuvertrauen, das erfordert viel Mut. Aiba Masaki, der sich mit spiegelnden Schildern behängt und _Mirrorman_ nennt. 

 

„Besuchszeit ist vorbei“, ruft eine Stimme in der Ferne und Nino schreckt hoch. Vielleicht ist er für einige Minuten auf Aibas Brust eingedöst, aber er fühlt sich seltsamerweise erholter als nach so mancher Nacht in seiner Zelle. Erschöpft setzt er sich auf.   
„Los, Ninomiya, beweg dich!“   
„Gebt mir einen Augenblick, verdammt!“, bellt er die Sicherheitsmänner an.   
„Zehn Sekunden mehr werden euch nicht umbringen.“   
Die beiden Typen stehen an der Tür und sehen aus, als wollten sie ihm auf der Stelle etwas brechen.   
Aber sie bleiben stehen und das ist es, was Nino am meisten ärgert: Diese stoische, stille Verweigerung. 

Ninos linkes Bein ist eingeschlafen, also ist Aufstehen eine gar nicht so einfache Sache. Das Nervenkribbeln zieht sich hoch bis in die Arschbacke und er flucht leise. 

„Hey, du nicht!“, ruft einer der beiden Männer auf einmal. Nino schaut von seinem tauben Bein auf, verwirrt. Dann sieht er, dass der Kerl nicht ihn gemeint hat.   
Masaki steht neben ihm und seine Augen beginnen zu glühen. 

„Sofort zurück!“   
Der Mann macht eine Handbewegung, die aussieht, als wolle er ein Huhn verscheuchen. In Wahrheit würde das vermutlich nicht mal einen Schoßhund verscheuchen.   
„He, hast du nicht gehört! Sofort zurück!“ 

Masaki legt den Kopf schief. Sein Mund ist eine dünne, feste Linie geworden.

„Oder was?“, sagt er heiser und dann reißt er die rechte Hand hoch. Die Wucht der Druckwelle, die davon ausgeht, zornig dunkelgrün und so hart, dass Nino kurz nach hinten taumelt, ist so groß, dass beide Männer einen guten Meter nach hinten geschleudert werden und auf ihrem Hintern landen. 

„Wir waren lange genug hier“, sagt Masaki mit schneidender Stimme. 

Er tritt zwei Schritte auf sie zu und hebt die linke Hand. Wie an unsichtbaren Fäden werden die Männer abermals nach hinten gerissen und prallen dumpf gegen die Wand des Ganges. 

„Komm, Nino-chan. Wir gehen.“ 

Nino steht hinter ihm, hält sich noch immer sein eingeschlafenes Bein, das in seinem schmerzhaften Erwachen kribbelt wie tausend Nadeln in seinem Fleisch, und kann seinen Mund nicht schließen. 

„Äh...was?“


	7. Chapter 7

Masaki vertrauen war schon immer so eine Sache. Ist es bis heute, weiß Nino.   
Denn es gibt Momente wie diesen hier, in dem sein Freund planlos und kopflos durch die nächste Wand will. Er erinnert Nino dann immer wie eine Fliege in einem Zimmer, die stundenlang gegen das Glas einer Fensterscheibe fliegt. 

 

„Komm schon!“   
Aiba greift nach seiner Hand und zieht ihn stolpernd aus dem Raum. Vom Ende des Ganges hallen wütende Stimmen her. Nino tritt aus Versehen auf den Fuß des einen Sicherheitsmannes und es tut ihm nicht wirklich leid. 

„Bist du bescheuert?!“, zischt er als er sein Bein endlich wieder richtig spürt. Vor einer halben Stunde hing er noch an Masakis Lippen. Wortwörtlich. Jetzt möchte er ihm in den Hintern treten. 

„Das hier ist dein Plan? Ernsthaft?“

„Manchmal sind die einfachsten Pläne die besten“, ruft Masaki über seine Schulter und seine Hand, seine viel zu warme Hand, lässt Ninos los. 

„Das ist kein Plan, das ist Selbstmord! Wir können hier doch nicht einfach rausspazieren!“

Wenn es wenigstens im Spazierschritt wäre. Hinter ihnen knallen erste Schritte während sie in Richtung der Aufzüge rennen. 

„Deine Superkräfte in allen Ehren, aber ich denke nicht, dass du Kugeln aus einer verdammten MG an uns abprallen lassen kannst!“ 

Die fehlende Bewegung der letzten Wochen machen sich schnell bemerkbar. Den Gang hinunter und Nino hat Mühe, seinen rasselnden Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Das erzwungene Aufgeben des Rauchens hat ihm also auch nicht weitergeholfen. An den Fahrstühlen angekommen, lehnt er sich gegen die Wand und drückt so fest auf den Aufzugknopf nach unten, dass es unter seinem Fingernagel weiß wird. 

Die Fahrstühle befinden sich an einer T-Kreuzung und in Ninos Ohren dröhnen Schritte von Sicherheitspersonal aus allen drei Richtungen. 

„Keine Bewegung“, brüllt irgendjemand. Nino dreht sich nach ihnen um und der Anblick der schwarz uniformierten Männer lässt ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Sie haben keine Gewehre dabei - noch nicht – sondern Schlagstöcke. Aber sie sind nur noch etwa zwanzig Meter entfernt und der verfluchte Fahrstuhl kommt nicht.   
Dann spürt er Masakis Rücken an seinem. Aiba reißt die Arme hoch und eine weitere Welle drückt Nino mit Wucht gegen die Wand. Uniformierte Männer taumeln nach hinten, rappeln sich auf. Nino wendet sich Masaki zu und er sieht, wie sein Freund mit der Rechten eine Faust ballt und sich ein sanftes Schimmern darin sammelt. Gesammelte Energie. Masaki lässt die Faust vorschnellen und der Sicherheitsmann, der am nächsten ist, knickt ächzend ein, als hätte er einen Tritt in den Magen bekommen. 

Mit einem gemächlichen Klackern öffnen sich die Türen des Fahrstuhls. Nino schlüpft hinein, fasst nach einer Handvoll T-Shirt an Masakis Rücken und zieht seinen Freund zu sich ins Innere des Aufzugs, mit der freien Hand hektisch den Knopf für das Erdgeschoss drückend. 

Komprimierte Luft. Hah. Nino lächelt selbstspöttisch in sich hinein.  
Vielleicht haben sie alle Masaki unterschätzt. Sogar er selbst. Stürme beruhigen, Windrichtungen umlenken mit ein paar mystisch anmutenden Tai-Chi-Bewegungen – vielleicht haben sie alle nicht geglaubt, dass Masaki diese kruden Kräfte noch anderweitig einsetzen kann. Aber Luft kann man zusammendrücken. Man kann ihre Moleküle auseinanderziehen. Man kann aus ihr Schüsse und Druckwellen basteln. 

Nun ja. In diesem Gebäude weiß Nino am allerbesten, dass man zuweilen versucht ist, Aiba Masaki zu unterschätzen. Das muss nicht immer ein Nachteil sein. 

„Wir werden nicht rausspazieren“, sagt Masaki als der Fahrstuhl nach unten rattert.   
„Wir werden rennen.“  
„Begeisternd, das ändert natürlich alles.“   
„Hab keine Angst.“  
Masaki lächelt.   
„Ich werde dein Bodyguard sein.“   
„Ja, genau _das_ ist das Problem!“   
Nino wendet sich ihm zu und der pure Gedanke daran, was sie unten möglicherweise erwartet, schnürt ihm die Kehle zu.   
„Denn was wird aus dir? Das hier ist nicht die _normale Welt_ , wie auch immer wir sie in unserer Position hier definieren wollen, und ich kann dir nicht helfen.“   
Er steht neben Masaki, der warm, ja, beinahe schon fiebrig ist, und seine Finger krampfen sich erneut in sein Shirt.   
„Wir sollten zuerst mit jemandem reden. Der Polizei, der Regierung oder was weiß ich.“  
Masaki schaut ihn an und etwas Trauriges und Altes liegt in seinem Blick. Es lässt Nino mit einem Mal erahnen, dass er womöglich nur einen winzigen Bruchteil dessen weiß, was diese namenlose Forschungsabteilung mit Masaki gemacht hat. Es ist so neu und so überraschend und so fremd, dass Nino für eine Millisekunde nach Luft schnappt, weil Masaki wie jemand aussieht, den er gar nicht kennt.

Dann klingelt der Fahrstuhl, die Tür öffnet sich quietschend und die Welt verlangsamt sich. 

In U-Form stehen unzählige Sicherheitsmänner in schwarzen Uniformen. Hinter ihnen tut sich eine kleine Empfangshalle mit Fenster auf und der plötzlich hereinbrechende Sonnenschein gibt Nino das Gefühl, auf der Stelle zu erblinden. Er muss die Augen zusammenkneifen und sich abwenden, aber es dem Augenwinkel bemerkt er trotzdem, dass diese Männer hier Schusswaffen bei sich tragen.   
„Bleib hinter mir“, ruft Masaki und er muss das nicht zwei Mal sagen.   
Der Ruck der plötzlichen Druckwelle geht nach vorn und aus dem Fahrstuhl hinaus, sie schleudert Nino aber trotzdem mit dem Rücken gegen die Fahrstuhlwand, so dass es ihm die Luft aus den Lungen drückt. Er muss sich für einen Moment an der Brüstung festhalten, tief einatmen und den Schmerz aus den Augen blinzeln. Als er wieder richtig sehen kann, ist der Aufzug erfüllt von grünem Licht und Luftschlieren. 

Masaki tritt aus dem Fahrstuhl und mit ausgestreckten Händen pustet er die Männer vor sich her, teilt mit den Fäusten grüne Druckwellen aus, welche die Männer dazu bringt, ihre Waffen fallenzulassen oder sich gleich bäuchlings auf den Boden zu packen. Es geht eine unglaubliche Wärme von ihm aus und Nino wird bewusst, dass das kein Fieber sein kann. Wie auch immer Masaki das hier macht, es muss irgendeine Form einer chemischen Reaktion beinhalten. Exotherm? Es bleibt ihm keine Zeit, in seinem Gehirn nach Fachbegriffen aus dem Chemieunterricht zu wühlen.   
Nino stolpert hinter Aiba her und es ist gar nicht so einfach gegen den Wind, der von Masaki ausgeht, anzulaufen. Masakis grün leuchtender Blick wird schwächer und der Luftzug erstirbt langsam als er die Glastür der Empfangshalle aufdrückt. 

Sie hechten ins Freie und Nino ist für einen kurzen Augenblick überwältigt von der Sonne und der frischen Luft. Halbblind taumelt er drei Schritte, sein Blick schwimmt. Er fasst nach Masakis Hand und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen rennen sie über den Parkplatz vor dem Gebäude. 

Dann explodiert hinter ihnen etwas. 

Es klingt zumindest so, doch als Nino sich erschrocken umwendet, sieht er, dass das Geräusch vom Zerbersten der Scheiben kommt. Die Security-Männer haben sich wieder aufgerappelt und sie schießen durch das Glas.   
„Scheiße“, murmelt er mit blutleeren Lippen.   
Masakis Hand reißt ihn fort.  
Zwischen dem Kugelhagel überkommt Nino der Gedanke, dass echte Kugeln kaum so viel lauter sind als die künstlichen Geräusche, welche sie beim Fernsehen benutzen. In seinem Bauch brennt es heiß und dumpf und ihn überkommt die Angst, getroffen zu sein. Er fasst mit der freien Hand unter sein Shirt, aber seine Finger sind sauber und trocken. 

Sie befinden sich mitten in der Stadt. Nino weiß nicht genau, was er sich vorgestellt hat, wohin sie ihn verschleppt haben könnten, aber er hat etwas anderes erwartet. Vermutlich kreisende Helikopter, schwarze Autos, die ihn und Masaki auf einem einsamen Feld einkesseln; auf keinen Fall aber einen hässlichen Hinterhof mit Parkplatz im tiefsten Tokyo. Sie schlagen einen Haken um zwei Gebäude und überrennen drei Querstraßen zwischen Autos, Fußgängern und klingelnden Radfahrern. An der vierten steht eine Polizeiwache. Nino sieht über seine Schulter und der Anblick von drei schwarzen Flecken mit Gewehren hinter sich feuert neues Adrenalin durch seinen Körper.   
Masaki zerrt ihn hinter sich her. Er steuert geradewegs auf die Polizeistation zu.   
„Das ist sinnlos!“, rieft Nino keuchend.   
„Die Polizei wird uns auch nicht helfen.“  
„Mir nicht“, entgegnet Masaki und seine Stimme ist so heiser, dass Nino sie kaum hört.   
„Aber dir!“ 

Er sprintet über die Straße, obwohl die Ampel für die Fußgänger rot anzeigt und knapp hinter ihnen steigt ein Autofahrer dem Quietschen der Bremsen zufolge hart in die Eisen.  
Nino ist noch dabei zu verarbeiten, was Masaki damit meinen könnte, als ihn Aiba auch schon durch die halboffene Tür ins Innere der Polizeistation drückt, seine beiden Hände heiß und verkrampft, und er vor Ninos Nase die Tür zuzieht.   
Nino schaut in die verblüfften Gesichter zweier Polizisten um die sechzig, die von Kaffee und Onigiri auf ihrem Schreibtisch aufsehen. Er fährt herum.   
Masaki atmet gegen die Scheibe. Die dünne Mütze ist verrutscht und Masakis Kopfhaut ist so hell, dass sie beinahe blendet. Da sind erste Ansätze schwarzer Haarstoppeln, aber für einen Augenblick sieht er so fremd aus wie jemand, den Nino noch nie im Leben gesehen hat, mit diesem Restglühen in den runden Augen, dem leicht geöffneten Mund und den Fingern an der Scheibe, die im Sonnenlicht winzige Risse in der Haut zeigen. Erst in diesem Moment sieht Nino das dunkelrote Blut, welches wie in Fäden an Masakis linkem Arm herunterrinnt, direkt aus einem feuchten Fleck in seinem T-Shirt an der Schulter.   
Nino stockt der Atem. 

Dann wirbelt Aiba herum und ein Schwall Luft drückt die leichte Tür der Station von außen zu. Die Regenplane über dem Eingang klappert im Wind und von irgendwoher stiebt eine Plastiktüte aus einem Kombini vom Boden auf. Grünes Licht erfüllt die Umgebung.   
Hinter Nino macht etwas ein patschendes Geräusch. Der eine Opa-Polizist hat seinen Kaffeebecher fallenlassen. 

Masakis dünner Körper drückt sich wie von selbst in die Luft. Die Handflächen zu Boden gerichtet pumpt er den Wind unter sich mit solchem Druck, dass Nino die Tür nicht mal aufbekommt, als er sich mit ganzer Kraft dagegen stemmt. Am Boden liegen die drei Security-Männer und sehen aus als können sie sich nicht bewegen.   
Dann ertönt ein Knall wie aus einem riesigen Luftgewehr und das Fensterglas der Station zerberstet klirrend und donnernd. 

~

 

Juns Gesicht ist ganz weich vor Sorge. Das ist eine bemerkenswerte Eigenschaft, denn normalerweise bekommen Menschen, die sich große Sorgen machen und darüber wütend werden, harte Züge zwischen Mund, Kiefer und Augen.   
Aber Juns Gesicht wird dann stets weich und matschig und es fühlt sich an wie ein Manju-Kloß. 

Er tritt durch die Tür der Polizeistation, wo einer der Opa-Polizisten (nicht der, der den Kaffeebecher fallenließ, denn der verbrannte sich dabei die Finger) die Scherben des Fensters zusammenkehrt, nimmt das schwarze Iron Man-Basecap vom Kopf, zieht sich den Mundschutz von den Ohren und betrachtet Nino mit großen Augen bevor er ihn wortlos in eine Umarmung zieht. Es kommt so unerwartet, dass es Nino selbst jetzt in diesem Zustand des totalen Entsetzens erstaunt. Jun umarmt nie, wenn er nicht gerade im Fernsehen ist. Jun verbeugt sich, verteilt Kopfnüsse, rollt mit den Augen, lacht aus, gibt Schläge auf den Hinterkopf. Jun umarmt nicht. 

Auf der anderen Seite muss Nino sich daran erinnern, dass Masaki und er nicht alle Tage ohne Vorwarnung verschwinden. 

_Masaki_. 

Die alten Polizisten wollen Nino nicht gehenlassen. Es ist die einzige Maßnahme, die ihnen einfällt.  
Sie wollen eine Zeugenaussage. Nino muss sich zurückhalten, nicht alle fünf Sekunden bitter loszulachen. Er versteht nicht, warum die Sicherheitsmänner ihn, nachdem Masaki sich...in die Luft geschossen hat, nicht wieder mitgenommen haben. Es wäre einfach gewesen. Nino kann niemanden mit der Kraft der Hände und Gedanken umwehen. Aber letztendlich ergibt es wahrscheinlich Sinn. Nino könnte die Geschichte um seinen besten Freund, der übernatürliche Kräfte hat und von einer geheimen Organisation entführt wird, aller Welt erzählen. Wer würde ihm schon glauben? Das ist es, was die Typen um Kuroki und Matsumoto schützt: Die reine Unglaubhaftigkeit. Es gibt nun mal keine Menschen, die Elemente beherrschen. Wer hört auf ein abgestürztes Idol, das durchdreht, weil sein Freund im Koma liegt und anschließend wegen Drogenbesitzes eingeknastet wird, und selbst wenn es nur in der Regenbogenpresse steht? Wer hört auf zwei altersschwache Polizistenopis, die womöglich schon grauen Star haben? 

Jun setzt sich auf einen Klappstuhl am Rand und hört sich die Geschichte an. Sie ist nicht besonders lang, weil Nino etwa achtzig Prozent dessen, was ihm in den letzten sechs Wochen widerfahren ist, weglässt. Seine modifizierte Erzählung beginnt auf dem Parkplatz und hört bei Juns Ankunft auf.   
Der Polizist, der das Protokoll schreibt, zieht bei jedem getippten Wort das Gesicht in Falten, bis er aussieht, als würde er auf der Toilette sitzen.   
„Das ist unmöglich“, murmelt er wiederholt.   
„Das ist doch einfach nicht möglich. Ich kann das nicht glauben.“ 

Sein Kollege, von dem sich herausstellt, dass er sehr schlecht hört, wischt Scherben von den Aktenschränken und schüttelt passend dazu den Kopf. 

„Wir werden das weiterleiten, aber bereiten Sie sich darauf vor, dass Sie zu dem Vorfall noch einmal befragt werden.“

Nino nickt. Er hat gesagt, was er gesehen hat. Mehr nicht. Er spielt den ahnungslosen Freund, der nicht glauben kann, was er gesehen hat. Im Moment ist das gar nicht so schwer; das dumpfe und kalte Gefühl, das wie ein Klumpen Eis in seinem Bauch hängt, erleichtert es ihm, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.   
Der Polizist am Computer tippt Ninos Namen und Geburtsdatum ein und sagt weiter nichts. 

~

Die Kopfschmerzen kehren in dem Moment zurück, in dem er sich in den Beifahrersitz von Juns Sportwagen sinken lässt. Vielleicht, weil sich gefühlte Millionen Gedanken darin ballen, sich überkreuzen und steckenbleiben.   
Jun schiebt sich in den Fahrersitz und verriegelt die Tür, aber er macht keine Anstalten, den Wagen zu starten.   
„Also“, sagt er leise und späht nach links und nach rechts durch die Scheiben der hinteren Autotüren.  
„Du weißt nicht, wo er ist.“   
Nino schüttelt langsam den Kopf.   
„Es fühlte sich an wie eine Explosion und um mich herum ist ein Fenster zersplittert. Womöglich trübte das in dem Moment meine Beobachtungsgabe, aber ich könnte schwören, dass er geflogen ist.“   
Jun dreht ihm den Kopf zu, langsam.   
„ _Geflogen_?“  
Nino wundert sich, warum Jun bei so etwas noch Verblüffung aufbringen kann. Als ob es nicht reicht, dass ein gemeinsamer Freund Luft durch die Gegend schieben kann.  
„Ja. Weggeflogen. Und das ist nicht mal das Schlimmste. Er war angeschossen. Einer von den Typen muss ihn erwischt haben, als wir weggerannt sind.“

Jun atmet tief aus und greift mit beiden Händen nach dem Lenkrad als müsse er sich irgendwo festhalten. Das ist eine große Sache. Nino wird das erst jetzt bewusst, als er Jun vom Beifahrersitz aus zusieht, mit hochgezogenen Schultern und krampfendem Rücken.   
„Wir müssen Kriegsrat halten“, murmelt Jun.  
Nino nickt langsam, aber der Gedanke, dem Rest von Arashi die lange Geschichte seiner Entführung, seiner Begegnung mit Kuroki und den anderen und Masakis stürmischen Eskapaden zu erzählen, strengt ihn jetzt schon an. Dann fällt es ihm wieder ein, siedend heiß.  
„Nein, können wir nicht“, stöhnt er auf.  
„Davon würden die Wind bekommen.“  
„Die? Die Typen, die euch entführt haben?“   
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob er geblufft hat, aber einer von denen musste mir unter die Nase reiben, dass ihr alle beobachtet werdet.“   
„Man kann nicht vorsichtig genug sein.“   
Jun startet den Wagen und der Porsche brummt wohlig.   
„Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir solche Zustände nicht gewohnt sind. Ich wette, gegen unsere Fans sind das die reinsten Amateure.“

Ninos Mundwinkel ziehen sich nach oben und er spürt, wie ihm zeitgleich die Augen zufallen. Er ist Jun unendlich dankbar, dass der nicht weiterspricht, sondern lediglich das Radio andreht. Halbgare Popmusik dudelt Nino hinein in das schwarze Loch eines erschöpften traumlosen Schlafes. 

~

Natürlich behält Jun Recht. Dieser Tage wagt Nino kaum, ihm etwas anderes zuzutrauen, und so drängt er Jun selbst dazu, ihn eben nicht zu Hause abzusetzen, sondern den Kriegsrat einzuberufen. Als es draußen längst dunkel geworden ist, hält Jun vor einem Kombini an, und während Nino sich drinnen ein Yakisoba-Bento warmmachen lässt, es in der Hocke draußen vor dem Eingang isst und anschließend seine erste Zigarette seit Wochen anzündet, sitzt Jun im Auto über Dosenkaffee und malträtiert sein Handy mit einer Serie von E-Mails. Nino ist zu überrascht darüber, dass ihm die Kippe nicht schmeckt (hätte er es am Ende doch besser bleiben lassen sollen?), sodass er ihn einfach machen lässt. Jun ist das organisatorische Genie der Gruppe und er hat in letzter Zeit wahrhaft zugelegt. Es ist wieder einer dieser Augenblicke, in denen Nino ihm die Schulter tätscheln und danach neckend in die Wange kneifen möchte, nur um ihn mit einem „Du bist so groß geworden“-Spruch zu nerven. 

Jun fährt zurück ins Innere der Stadt und lotst Nino in ein Restaurant, von dem dieser weiß, dass Jun und Sho es schon öfter einmal besucht haben. Aber zwischen der Müdigkeit und dem Entsetzen der Zigarette vergisst er, sich den Namen zu merken. 

Es tut gut, die anderen wiederzusehen.   
Leader trudelt als erster ein. Er hat dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und sieht so erleichtert darüber aus, dass Nino plötzlich wieder neben ihm sitzt und Bier trinkt, dass er zunächst ein paar Mal den Mund öffnet, ihn wieder schließt und ihn letztendlich in eine peinlich berührte Umarmung zieht. Sie ziehen sich zurück in eine dieser eigentlich lächerlich VIP-Ecken, in die man von draußen nicht schauen kann. Ein junger Kellner, der aussieht wie ein Langzeitstudent und den Jun mit Vornamen anspricht – Hiro – und der so diskret erscheint und wieder verschwindet, dass Nino sich zwischendurch fragt, ob sich der Kerl teleportiert, bringt ungefragt ganze Platten von Sashimi und Gegrilltem. Und mehr Bier.   
Nino fühlt sich schon erstaunlich leicht, als Sho eintrifft, und im ersten Moment zwischen einem übermüdeten Blinzeln denkt er, dass es Masaki ist. Denn Sho sieht furchtbar aus. Er ist offenbar wieder am Rande der totalen Überarbeitung mit den Augenringen, die sich bis zum Kiefer hinunterziehen, mit den geröteten Augen, mit dem angespannten Lächeln. Die Arbeit und die Sorge um Masaki.

Sie sitzen für einen kurzen Augenblick beisammen, schweigen sich an und fühlen sich einsam und unvollständig, traurig und wie Versager. Das hier ist nicht Arashi. Es ist ein lauer, erstorbener Windhauch. 

Nino braucht drei Anläufe, um seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Es bedarf mehr Bier und noch mehr Zigaretten, ein aufmunterndes Klopfen auf seine Schulter von Sho. Die Worte stocken und verfusseln sich in seinem Kopf, wenn er versucht, sie zu ordnen. Nein, das liegt nicht am Alkohol. Es ist alles: Allem voran die Ungewissheit, wo und _ob_ Masaki noch ist. Es ist die Wut und das Unverständnis, die Hilflosigkeit und die Scham, die sich durch seine Erzählung ziehen. Nino versucht mit aller Kraft, wenigstens irgendetwas korrekt und konkret darzustellen, also hält er sich lange an Kurokis Schlangenmusterschuhen und der Beschreibung des Windkanals auf, lässt die Abschnitte, in denen er in seiner Zelle drohte, wahnsinnig zu werden und in denen er mit Masaki Körperflüssigkeiten austauschte, weg. Er beschreibt die alten Polizisten von heute Nachmittag (ist das wirklich heute Nachmittag gewesen? Es fühlt sich bereits an wie vor ein unzähligen Wochen) und den Knall, mit dem Masaki sich in die Luft befördert hat. Er endet mit zu vielen Irgendwies, die er an Toma nicht hören kann und möchte sich sofort dafür in seinem Bier ertränken. 

„Vielleicht haben sie ihn schon längst wieder“, sagt Sho schließlich.   
„Oder aber sie warten darauf, dass er versucht, bei irgendwem von uns unterzukriechen.“   
Er zuckt mit den Schultern und Jun tut es ihm nach, ohne es zu bemerken.   
„Wenn er noch unterwegs ist, wird er wohl kaum nach Hause gehen. Außerdem sind wir ja nicht seine einzigen Freunde. Shingo oder Yoko – bei denen kann er genauso gut aufschlagen wie bei irgendwelchen ehemaligen Schulfreunden, die mit uns überhaupt nichts zu tun haben.“ Jun wischt umständlich mit seiner Serviette auf dem Tisch herum.   
„Was wahrscheinlich auch der Grund ist, weshalb sie dich nicht auch gleich wieder eingefangen haben.“ Sho nickt Nino zu.   
„Sie warten offenbar darauf, dass er bei dir auftaucht.“   
Ah, denkt Nino. Auch das kann ein guter Grund sein, weshalb man ihn laufen ließ.  
„Nicht mal Masaki ist so dumm, dass er morgen früh auf meiner Matte steht“, sagt er und er schafft es, zu grinsen.   
„Da können sie lange warten. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er nicht auf die Idee kommt, bei einem von euch einzusteigen.“  
Leader schaut ihn verdattert an.   
„Sie beobachten euch. Zumindest wurde mir das so gesagt.“   
Nino zuckt hilflos mit den Schultern und es tut ihm leid, dass er nur noch schlechte Nachrichten überbringen kann, dass er dafür sorgt, dass sich auf Oh-chans Stirn so viele Falten bilden.   
„Wir sollten zumindest vorsichtig sein.“ 

„Das waren wir“, mischt Jun sich ein und er verschränkt die Arme.  
„Ich habe mir so etwas nämlich schon gedacht.“ Alles an ihm schreit erneut _Seht her, ich bin Hobbydetektiv_. Als wäre er ein schlechtes Zitat direkt von Detektiv Conan.  
Jun setzt ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf.   
„Ich kann dir sogar sagen, wer diese Typen sind, die euch da in den Fingern hatten.“   
„Moment mal, woher weißt du das?“   
Sho lehnt sich vor und beginnt, mit aufgeschrecktem Blick seine Krawatte zu lockern. Noch ein klein wenig mehr und er sieht so absolut fertig aus wie irgendein abgearbeiteter Salaryman, bereit zum Sprung vom Hochhaus, denkt Nino nebenbei. 

Jun hebt genüsslich die Nase.   
„Wie gesagt, ich dachte mir schon, dass wenn irgendwer erst Masaki und dann Nino verschwinden lässt, wir anderen aufpassen sollten. Also habe ich ganz absichtlich nicht mit euch geredet. Ich hab mich heimlich mit Toma getroffen. Und der wiederum kannte ein paar Leute, Freunde aus seiner Schule, die wiederum andere Leute kannten...Nun ja, ich weiß selbst nicht, um wie viele Ecken das ging. Wir haben auch nicht direkt darüber gesprochen, Toma und ich. Weißt du noch, Nino, damals in MAIN, als wir diese Geheimsprache erfunden haben? Wo wir jede Silbe mit einer anderen ersetzen und-“   
„Okay, ich denke nicht, dass du an der Stelle so weit ins Detail gehen musst“, mischt Sho sich ein und wedelt aufgeregt mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum.   
„Wer sind denn nun diese Leute?“   
„Ah, genau.“   
Juns Konzentration scheint zurückzukommen.   
„Ihr werdet es nicht glauben. Also, ich habe es absolut nicht geglaubt.“  
Oder auch nicht. Nino seufzt tonlos. Jemand Gewisses treibt sich in letzter Zeit viel zu oft mit Ikuta Toma herum.   
„Jun!“, winselt er.  
„Die wissenschaftliche Abteilung von unserem wohlbekannten Zulieferer von Atomstrom.“ 

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sagt niemand etwas.   
Ausgerechnet Leader lacht schnarchend durch die Nase;  
„Quatsch!“   
„Da hat sich irgendwer eurer Freundesfreunde ja schön was ausgedacht“, pflichtet ihm Sho bei.   
„Nein, ich bin mir sicher!“ Jun stockt; „Wir sind uns sicher.“  
Oh-chan lacht immer noch. Nino vermutet, dass das wahrscheinlich gar nicht beabsichtigt ist. Aber Leader sieht verdammt müde aus, und er hat sich offenbar wirklich große Sorgen gemacht, wenn man die tiefen Furchen um seinen Mund ansieht. Und wenn er sie genau betrachtet, findet Nino auch bei Jun und Sho Anzeichen dafür. Dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und tiefere Falten um Augen und auf der Stirn. Das kann nicht nur am Makeup liegen.   
„Nein, mal ehrlich“, beginnt Sho erneut.   
„Warum sollten die das tun?“ 

„Um Masaki aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen.“   
Nino hebt den Kopf. Mit einem Mal fühlt er sich wacher als die letzten Stunden zusammen.  
„Na klar. Ach, ich bin ein Idiot!“ Er fasst sich an den Kopf, die Handfläche flach auf der Stirn. Natürlich. Er hat die ganze Zeit gedacht, dass Kuroki ihm unbedeutende Lügen erzählt hatte. Aber hier hat er es; das beste Motiv.   
„Windkraft. Alternative Energiequellen. Ich denke, die Regierung hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun. Aber vielleicht ist irgendjemand von den Typen in der Atomlobby schon so verstrahlt, dass er ernsthaft denkt, dass Masaki eine Gefahr darstellt, weil er, keine Ahnung, denkt, dass der pausenlos an Windböen, die quer über den Pazifik gehen, herumschrauben kann.“   
Drei Augenpaare so groß wie Suppentassen richten sich auf ihn.   
„Kann er das nicht?“, entfährt es Oh-chan.   
„Was?“  
„Das mit den Windböen?“   
„Was? Nein!“ Nino fuchtelt verzweifelt mit den Händen.   
„Es ist Masaki, nicht der verfluchte Windgott!“  
„Also, ich finde es immer noch sehr schwierig, darüber zu sprechen.“ Sho hat eine Hand an die Schläfe gelegt. Die Finger seiner anderen Hand schieben nervös und pausenlos das Glas seines Wassers auf dem Bierdeckel hin und her.   
„Nehmen wir mal an, dass das, was Jun in Erfahrung gebracht hat, wahr ist.“   
„Es ist wahr!“  
„Ja, ist ja gut. Aber was tun wir mit dem Wissen?“   
Wieder sagt niemand etwas. Oh-chans Blick driftet ins Leere ab. Sho spielt an seinem Bierglas herum. Jun verschränkt langsam und seufzend die Arme. Wenn das Arashi ist, dann der große Sturm schon längst vorbei.   
„Naja...es ist erstmal ein Vorteil. Oder nicht?“   
Jun räuspert sich und rückt an dem dunklen Hut herum, den er trägt.   
„Stellt euch vor, es wäre die Regierung. Oder die Selbstverteidigungsstreitkräfte. Das FBI.“  
„Jun, in Japan gibt es das FBI nicht“, weist Sho ihn augenrollend zurecht.  
„Irgendso etwas müssen wir doch auch haben! Jedenfalls ist es das nicht! Das ist doch positiv, oder? Nur eine kleine Forschungsabteilung von einer Energiefirma. Kinderspiel!“   
„Wenn Nino uns zurückführen kann zu der Stelle, wo er mit Masaki rausgekommen ist, könnten wir denen die Medien auf den Hals hetzen.“ Sho denkt nun doch mit und er streicht sich über nicht vorhandene Bartstoppeln. Seine Stimme ist müde und dunkelschwer.   
„Die würden sich doch darum reißen: Zwei Idols grundlos entführt! Und wenn die mit dem Grund ankommen sollten, würden ihnen doch ohnehin niemand glaube. Außer vielleicht irgendwelche Otakus, die sich die Finger nach Verschwörungstheorien lecken.“   
Leader hat den Kopf hängenlassen. Als Sho sich prüfend zu ihm herüberbeugt, zieht er die Augenbrauen hoch. Leader ist eingeschlafen. Natürlich.   
Nino nickt in seine Richtung.  
„Ist er in Ordnung?“ Und Sho zieht verhalten einen Mundwinkel hoch.  
„Wahrscheinlich kein Vergleich zu dir, aber die letzten Wochen waren nicht die allerbesten.“   
Nino knabbert resigniert an der Unterlippe herum. Die Müdigkeit kehrt langsam zurück.   
„Wenn wir also Masaki haben und er die Entführungsgeschichte stützt, kommen wir da vielleicht wieder ganz gut raus.“ Jun nickt das ganze ab, als sei es beschlossene Sache.   
„Ja, aber die Sache ist doch die....“, sagt Nino ganz langsam und schließt seine flimmernden Augen. Im Hintergrund verschmelzen die Geräusche des Restaurants – Geschirrgeklapper, gedämpfte Unterhaltungen, dazwischen ein viel zu helles Frauenlachen – und sein Kopf fühlt sich mit einem Mal voll von ungeschrienen Wutausbrüchen an.   
„..wir haben Masaki nicht. Wir wissen nicht mal, wo er ist. Wir wissen nicht mal, ob er überhaupt noch...“ 

Es überrascht ihn wirklich, dass seine Stimme plötzlich erstickt ist, dass da ein Schluchzer über seinem Kehlkopf hängt. Wie lange ist er da schon gewesen? Warum kommt er ausgerechnet jetzt? Kommt er überhaupt? Wie lange dauert es, bis man das Ausmaß von so etwas Unglaublichem, wie er die letzten Wochen erlebt hat, begreifen kann? Wie lange dauert es, bis man absolute Hilflosigkeit begreift?  
Etwas Warmes legt sich auf seine Schulter. Juns Hand. Nino wagt es nicht, seinen Freunden ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er ist ein kleines, dreckiges Häuflein Elend, das sich einfach nicht zusammenreißen kann, und er hasst es, wenn er vor Leuten flennen muss. Er hat kein Problem mit Drama-Krokodilstränen. Aber das hier... das ist einfach nur erniedrigend. 

„Tut mir leid“, sagt Jun und dann verstummen sie für eine Weile. Keine zündende Idee erfüllt mehr den Raum. Aus Idols sind ausgebrannte Männer geworden, hilflos und klein und schwach.   
All das bedeutet nichts. 

~

Er steht auf dem Balkon und raucht. Nach all den Wochen des Entzuges hat er erwartet, dass der Tabak mindestens wie verdammter Feenstaub schmeckt. Doch es ist bei weitem nicht so großartig. Es fühlt sich nur an, als würde es eine innere Hohlheit ausfüllen wollen, die mit jedem Herzschlag größer wird. 

Als er das letzte Mal auf die Uhr gesehen hat, war es vier Uhr sechsundzwanzig. Er begreift nicht, wie man so unendlich müde sein kann und doch alle zwei Stunden aufwacht und herumrollt. Es fühlt sich an, als habe das Bett ihn ausgespuckt und als käme er fürs erste nicht wieder hinein. Die Stadt surrt leise vor sich hin, neonfarben und einlullend. Irgendwo hupen Taxis. Er zündet sich eine zweite Zigarette an und als er den ersten Zug tut, kracht irgendetwas unten am Haus. Vor Schreck lässt Nino die Kippe fallen – sie segelt langsam am Hochhaus hinunter, ein glühender Punkt in der schwimmenden Dunkelheit.   
„Ein...Luftgewehr?“, murmelt er verwirrt, dann knallt es wieder. 

Das Blut gefriert in seinen Adern und rauscht zeitgleich in seinen Ohren. Er kann sich nicht entscheiden, was er mehr will: Dass es ist, was er hofft, oder dass es das nicht ist. 

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Knallen zerfetzt die Luft rechts neben ihm, er prellt links gegen die Stangen seiner Balkonbrüstung und für einen Augenblick ist das Bild vor seinen Augen schwarz. Dann geht unten irgendeine Sirene einer Autoalarmanlage los und jault durch die Nacht. Nichts, was man mitten in Tokyo nicht gewohnt ist. Es kracht und piept hier an allen Ecken und Enden. Nino reibt sich stöhnend die Augen und dann hört er den zitternden Atem.

Er ist so verwirrt, dass er zunächst denkt, es sei sein eigener. Aber als er die Augen in die Finsternis öffnet, ist da dieser schwarze Schatten, der vor ihm inmitten einer grünlich schimmernden Wolke auf dem Boden kauert und keucht und zu ihm aufsieht wie ein waidwundes Tier.   
„Verdammt nochmal!“, flucht Nino zischend und weiß nicht, ob er das tut, weil er so erleichtert ist, dass er Masaki lebend – lebend und atmend und in einem Stück – vor sich sieht, oder weil er so frustriert darüber ist, dass Aiba genau die Dummheit begangen hat, die er ihm nicht zugetraut hat.   
„Was machst du hier?!“ Er fasst sich an den Kopf und rauft sich die Haare.   
„Denkst du denn nicht, dass die mich beobachten?! Du blöder Idiot! Du bescheuerter Trottel!“   
Masaki schnappt ein wenig nach Luft, dann setzt er sich auf seinen Hintern. Selbst im Dunkeln kann Nino sehen, dass verkrustetes Blut an seiner Lippe klebt. Die lächerliche Mütze hat er irgendwo verloren. Dafür trägt einen schwarzen Hoodie, wo auch immer er den her hat. Er sieht aus wie ein Skinhead.   
„Ich wusste nicht, wohin“, murmelt er heiser.   
„Ich konnte nicht nach Hause. Weder hierher noch nach Chiba. Ich hab nicht mal angerufen.“   
„Du hättest zu Toma gehen sollen!“, zischelt Nino.  
Er rafft sich auf und zerrt Masaki wieder hoch, hinein in seine Wohnung, schließt hektisch die Balkontür und reißt die Vorhänge vor das Glas. Aber wie sinnvoll das ist, braucht er sich eigentlich erst gar nicht fragen. Das Knallen eben hat das gesamte Viertel gehört. Der Idiot konnte ja auch nicht wie jeder andere Mensch klingeln und den Aufzug benutzen.

Masaki taumelt in den Raum hinein und stolpert fast über Ninos Futon. Aus Kraftlosigkeit sackt er gleich darauf zusammen. Nino würde am liebsten das Licht andrehen, aber er hat Angst, dass irgendwer ihn beobachtet. Er weiß nicht genau, wie das gehen soll im fünfzehnten Stock, aber er fühlt sich im Dunkeln wenigstens ein kleines bisschen weniger entblößt.   
„Ich wollte aber zu dir“, murmelt Masaki. Er klingt, als wäre er wieder fünfzehn und ein schlaksiger, naiver Teenager, der nachts noch mit diesem lächerlichen Plüschhund schläft, weil er seinen eigenen nicht mit auf Tournee nehmen kann. 

„Jeder wäre besser gewesen als ich.“   
Nino hockt vor ihm und die Dunkelheit deckt Schatten über Masakis Gesicht. Man sieht, dass er stark geschwitzt hat, dass er blaue Flecken um das linke Auge hat. Dass er ungeheuer blass aussieht.  
„Deine Schulter...?“   
Masaki schüttelt schwach den Kopf.   
„Hat irgendwann aufgehört zu bluten. Aber wenn du anfasst, schlag ich dich.“ 

Er lächelt schwach. Beinahe wie ein Sterbender. Dieser Gedanke zuckt Nino so plötzlich durch den Kopf, dass er zusammenfährt. Er ertappt sich dabei, wie er nach dem Kragen dieses Hoodies fasst, an der Stelle, wo der Ausschnitt übergeht in die Kapuze, wie er seine Lippen an Masakis presst. Er schmeckt Blut und Schweiß und Masaki. Erschöpfung und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Verrat und Zorn. Da ist es wieder – wie eine Art der Kommunikation, die mehr sagt, als wenn Aiba ihn jetzt zutexten würde. Er ist weggerannt. Er wusste nicht, wohin. Er hat Schmerzen. Er ist wütend. Vor allen Dingen aber ist er müde.   
„Hör mal, du kannst hier nicht bleiben“, murmelt Nino gegen eine verschwitzte Wange.   
„Was, wenn die Typen schon längst auf dem Weg hierher sind?“  
Masakis Atem bebt gegen sein Ohr und er reißt sich die Kapuze herunter.  
„Ich kann nicht mehr weglaufen“, murmelt er angestrengt. In seinem Atem liegt ein Stocken.   
„Nein, ich mein's ernst.“ Nino hält ihn bei der gesunden Schulter und mit er anderen Hand streicht er Schweißperlen von der Stirn seines Freundes. Masaki schüttelt den Kopf und er hört damit nicht mehr auf, als sei er gefangen in dieser Bewegung wie ein neural geschädigtes Kind. 

„Es ist nicht gut, wenn du mit mir zusammen bist. Was denkst du, weshalb sie mich nicht gleich wieder mitgenommen haben? Masaki!“ Nino fasst ihm an die Wange, um die wirre Bewegung seines Kopf zu stoppen und sein Daumen direkt unter Masakis Augenwinkel wird warm und nass.   
„Du musst verschwinden, hörst du? Wir müssen die Polizei einschalten. Oder Amnesty International, was weiß ich. Wir können dir nicht helfen, wenn du dich bei mir mitten auf dem Präsentierteller versteckst.“  
Masaki lässt den Kopf hängen und zwischen seinen Haarstoppeln blitzen Leberflecke und Schweißtröpfchen auf.   
„Ich war die letzten eineinhalb Tage nicht bei dir und gebracht hat es mir gar nichts“, faucht er leise und sieht in Zeitlupe hoch.   
„Nino, ich kann nicht mehr. Schick mich nicht weg.“   
Und er lässt sich gegen ihn sacken, mit der Stirn unterhalb von Ninos Schlüsselbein. Aus seinem Mund kommen Geräusche, die Nino noch nie gehört hat, ein kehliges Lachen, welches wie der Wahnsinn klingt und Nino Angst macht, bis er bemerkt, dass es kein Lachen ist. Er schluckt. Nein, er ist nicht gut im Trösten. In dem Bereich erweisen sich ausnahmslos alle anderen Mitglieder von Arashi qualifizierter. Aber die sind nun mal nicht hier und die unangenehme Stille, die sich zwischen Nino, den schwarzen Wänden und dem Wunderknaben in seinen Armen ausbreitet, schnürt ihm mit jeder Sekunde mehr die Kehle zu.   
„Ist ja gut“, flüstert er tonlos und legt die Hand auf Masakis zitternden Rücken, wo Wirbel herausstechen wie Kieselsteine.   
„Ist ja gut. Wir denken uns was aus, okay? Wir rufen die anderen an und dann machen wir einen Plan.“   
Zumindest lässt das gruselige Schluchzen nach. Masaki sackt noch ein wenig mehr zusammen, nur fühlt es sich diesmal eher danach an, dass er sich entspannt. Nino lauscht auf Geräusche von draußen, aber es ist wieder ruhig geworden, nachdem die Alarmanlage des Autos dort unten wieder ausgegangen ist. 

Wenn irgendwer Masaki gesichtet oder gehört hat, ist es nun ohnehin schon zu spät, beschließt Nino. Er legt Aiba auf dem Futon lang und es dauert keine zehn Sekunden bis der eingeschlafen ist. Die Sommerhitze der Nacht macht alles lau und angenehm, aber Nino deckt ihn vorsichtshalber doch mit einer dünnen Decke zu. Für einen Moment sitzt er stumm daneben und betrachtet die Schatten in Aibas Gesicht. Dann steht er auf, tonlos seufzend, und sucht nach seinem Handy. 

Krisenzeiten manifestieren sich darin, dass Jun eben nicht mit den Worten „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie spät es ist?!“ ans Telefon geht, sondern mit einer Stimme, die noch schnarrender klingt als sonst, haucht: „Ist er da?“   
„Du hast offenbar damit gerechnet“, brummt Nino, während er in der Küche Licht anmacht und den Wasserkocher aufsetzt.   
„Nicht direkt. Andererseits sprechen wir von Masaki. Wie geht’s ihm?“   
„Nicht gut. Er ist total am Ende.“ Nino linst prüfend aus der Küche in die Dunkelheit, aber er kann Masaki natürlich nicht sehen, weil zwischen ihm und dem Bett groß und hohl und gähnend das Wohnzimmer liegt. Er fasst mit Daumen und Mittelfinger an seinen Nasenrücken und schließt die Augen.   
„Jun, ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich machen soll“, murmelt er. 

~

Drei Fünftel von Arashi stehen in seinem Wohnzimmer und sehen aus wie Zombies. Leader gähnt ungeniert und so heftig, dass ihm hinterher Tränchen in den Augen stehen. Sho sieht aus, als hätte er noch gar nicht geschlafen. Jun versucht, seine Augenringe hinter einer Hornbrille zu verstecken. Nino stutzt. Nein, Jun wird in dem Moment kaum an Mode gedacht haben.   
Drei Fünftel von Arashi schlüpfen in Ninos Schlafzimmer und er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, sie jemals alle um sein Bett herum gesehen zu haben. In ihrem Alter trifft man sich vielleicht noch zu zweit oder zu dritt, um sich ein Baseballspiel anzusehen, frei nach dem männlichen Kodex mit einer Tüte Dosenbier. Aber jetzt, als sie Masaki sanft die Hand an die Schulter legen, um ihn zu wecken, erkennt Nino, dass sie im Grunde fünf Kerle sind, die keine Ahnung haben, was sie tun sollen.   
Masaki schlägt die Augen auf und in dem Moment, in dem er die anderen erkennt, klebt er quasi an ihnen und drückt sie, lässt sich drücken, nur um schmerzgequält aufzujaulen, als Sho ihm an die falsche Schulter fasst und sofort erschrocken loslässt.  
„Was ist los?“   
„Was ich gestern erzählt hab.“ Nino kratzt sich verlegen an der Nase.   
„Er wurde angeschossen.“   
Shos Augen werden weit und er wendet sich an Masaki, der wieder auf das Bett zurückgesackt ist.  
„Du hast eine Kugel in der Schulter stecken? Seit gestern?“   
„Hab schon Schlimmeres durch.“  
„Was soll das denn?! Du gehörst ins Krankenhaus, zu einem Arzt!“   
„Er konnte ja wohl schlecht zum nächsten Arzt laufen“, springt Nino ein.   
Sho sieht erst ihn, dann Masaki an und schüttelt mit zusammengepressten Lippen langsam den Kopf.   
„Nein. Das hört jetzt auf. Hier versteckt sich niemand mehr! Wir gehen zur Polizei, wir gehen zu einem Anwalt und dann wird die ganze Sache richtig gerückt und die Verantwortlichen vor ein Gericht gebracht! Wir sind doch hier nicht in Pakistan!“   
„In Pakistan hat niemand übernatürliche Kräfte“, mischt sich Jun ein. „Sho-kun, das ist alles nicht so einfach.“   
„Achja? Für mich ist die Sache die simpelste der Welt: Entführung, Freiheitsberaubung, Körperverletzung eines Unschuldigen!“ 

Nino holt tief Luft. Der Raum schweigt für einen Augenblick.   
„Im Grunde hast du Recht“, fängt Jun zögernd an.   
„Natürlich hab ich Recht! Also los, worauf warten wir dann noch? Verfrachten wir ihn in ein Auto und los geht’s!“  
Nino ertappt sich bei dem Gedanken, dass er diese Antwort vor lauter Sorge womöglich einfach nicht gesehen hat. Dass er sie einfach ausgeklammert hat, schier aus Angst. Die Flucht nach vorne, die Verteidigung durch Angriff. Und wer sagt denn bitte, dass Masaki und er nicht einfach in die Klauen von Kriminellen gegangen sind; Sadisten, die einfach und ohne Plan vorgingen? Er schüttelt den Kopf vor sich selbst. Nein. Nein, er hat die Experimente gesehen.  
Er hat Masaki gesehen. 

Sie warten bis er sich in der Dunkelheit eine Jeans und ein vernünftiges T-Shirt angezogen hat und dann nehmen sie den Fahrstuhl, vier Männer, die Masaki in ihrer Mitte stützen. Es ist ein großes Schweigen. Leader gähnt.   
Aber zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit hat Nino das Gefühl, dass die Welt wieder gerade gerückt ist. 

 

~ 

Er fühlt sich nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass ausgerechnet der heillos übermüdete Sho am Steuer sitzt. Sein Wagen gleitet lautlos und ruhig durch die Straßen. Bunte Reklameschilder und die grellgelben Lichtkegel der Laternen fliegen flirrend vorbei und tun in den Augen weh. Sho schaut regelmäßig in den Rückspiegel, wahrscheinlich, um zu kontrollieren, dass Jun und Leader im anderen Auto noch immer hinter ihnen sind. Dann gleitet sein Blick zurück auf das Navigationsgerät, auf die Straße und huscht verstohlen zurück in den Spiegel, um nach Masaki zu sehen, der wahrscheinlich gerade langsam die teuren Ledersitze seines Autos vollblutet.  
Masaki, der mit halboffenen Augen den Kopf an Ninos Schulter gelehnt hat und müde an dessen Wange vorbeiatmet. 

Nino würde so gerne eine Zigarette rauchen. Und danach noch eine. Und danach noch eine. Er möchte alle Zigaretten der Welt rauchen bis seine Lunge so verteert und kaputtgeräuchert ist, dass sie den Phantomschmerz eines schwarzes Loches mitten in Ninos Brust nicht mehr spürt. 

Es ist zu spät – oder zu früh – um sich um die Meinung der anderen zu kümmern oder zu definieren, was sich da in den letzten Wochen zwischen Masaki und ihm entwickelt hat. Sho hat akzeptiert, dass einer seiner besten Freunde ein Kerl ist, der mit seinen Händen grün leuchtenden Wind in alle Richtungen lenken kann. Da wird er hoffentlich auch akzeptieren können, dass besagter Freund einen anderen ab und zu küsst. 

Nino ist zu müde, um sich nunmehr um irgendwelche Konventionen überhaupt zu kümmern. 

„Sie haben gesagt“, flüstert Masaki gegen seinen Kiefer und regt sanft den Kopf.   
„dass sie euch umbringen. Einen nach dem anderen. Hab ich ihnen natürlich nicht geglaubt. Aber dann warst du plötzlich da. Und Kuroki-san...Kuroki-san hat gesagt, dass sie mit dir anfangen. Was sollte ich machen?“ Seine Stimme raspelt hauchend Töne in die Luft.   
„Sie haben mir die Haare abrasiert und mir Nadeln in den Kopf und in den Rücken gesteckt. Sie haben mir Zeug gespritzt, dass ich mich tagelang nicht bewegen konnte. Und dann warst du plötzlich da. Irgendwann musste ich ihnen glauben. Sie hatten dich. Was sollte ich tun?“ 

Nino fasst nach seiner Hand und drückt sie. Es ist beißende Ironie, dass Masaki wahrscheinlich der mächtigste Mensch auf dieser Welt ist, zugleich aber der hilfloseste. Im Fernsehen haben sie ihn Miracle Boy genannt. Jetzt scheint die Bezeichnung der reinste Hohn zu sein. 

Sho verpasst die Einfahrt zum Krankenhaus beinahe. Hinter ihnen rutscht Jun in eine Parklücke. Es ist ruhig. In der Ferne hellt der Himmel auf. Aus Morgengrau wird allmählich Morgenrot. 

Dann tauchen die schwarzen Vans auf. 

Es hätte Nino verdächtig erscheinen müssen, dass sie bis hierhin ganz ungehindert gekommen sind. Aber er ist so müde und erschöpft, dass er sich kaum erschreckt als die Autos Shos und Juns Wagen auf dem Parkplatz einkesseln.   
„Was zum...“   
Sho hingegen ist überrascht. So überrascht, dass er das Auto abwürgt. Mit einem kleinen Satz nach vorn stirbt der Motor.  
Vor und neben ihnen, hinter Jun schlittern Seitentüren auf und uniformierte Männer hüpfen aus den Autos. Diesmal tragen sie keine anthrazitfarbenen Anzüge. Es sind Soldaten der Selbstverteidigungsstreitkräfte. Nino stockt der Atem. 

„Juns Quelle hat gelogen“, haucht er und seine Lippen fühlen sich blutleer an.   
„Das da ist nicht die Atomkraftlobby.“ 

Alles geht viel zu schnell. Noch ehe Sho es schafft, die Zentralverriegelung zu betätigen, werden die Türen aufgerissen, wird nach ihm und nach Nino gegriffen und sie hinaus auf den Asphalt gestoßen. Vermummte Menschen richten die Läufe von Maschinenpistolen auf sie, auf Masaki, der hinterhergerissen und sofort von mehreren Menschen wie ein wildes Tier umstellt und mit Befehlen, sich nicht zu rühren, angebrüllt wird. Aus dem Augenwinkel kann Nino sehen, wie sie seinen Arm mit der kaputten Schulter umgreifen. 

„Herrgott, er tut euch doch überhaupt nichts!“, ruft er. Der Sturz auf die Straße hat seine Handflächen aufgeschürft und es ist schwer, sich aufzurappeln, wenn er mit Stahlkappenstiefeln umstellt ist.   
„Er ist verletzt, verflucht nochmal!“ 

Von hinten dringt Juns erschrockene Stimme an seine Ohren. Er wendet sich um und Jun hält hilflos die Hände erhoben, die Augen entsetzt aufgerissen, und er redet auf die Leute, die ihn und Oh-chan zu ihnen herüberschubsen, ohne Pause ein. Nur jemand wie Jun denkt, dass man mit vermummten Soldaten diskutieren kann, aber jemand wie Jun hat in seinem Leben auch noch nicht viele Soldaten getroffen. Zwischen den Sekunden, in denen sie Leader und Jun neben Nino auf die Knie auf den morgenkühlen Straßenasphalt drücken, fragt Nino sich, wieso Soldaten der Selbstverteidigungsstreitkräfte aus schwarzen Vans gesprungen kommen. Aber es ergibt ohnehin nichts mehr einen wirklichen Sinn. 

„Was ist denn hier nur los?!“, keucht Sho von der anderen Seite. Er hockt nun genau neben seinem Auto, neben der noch immer offenstehenden Fahrertür. Aus dem Inneren des Autos piept irgendein unwichtiges Alarmsignal. 

Nino möchte sich zu ihm umdrehen und ihn mit „Ich hab's doch gewusst, dass das nicht funktioniert“ anblaffen. Doch genau in diesem Augenblick erkennt er das Schlangenmuster zwischen den Stahlkappenschuhen zu seinen Knien. Er sieht langsam auf. 

Kuroki schaut ihn auf eine Art an, die verrät, dass er ihn am liebsten angrinsen würde.   
„Lange nicht gesehen, Ninomiya-kun.“   
Die Hochnäsigkeit, welche er bei dieser Gelegenheit, bei der er hier tatsächlich größer ist als der kniende Nino, versprüht, ist förmlich greifbar und Nino ertappt sich dabei, wie er die Zähne fletscht. Wirklich richtig fletscht.   
„Nicht lange genug!“, presst er hervor.   
„Was soll das hier werden? Ein Erschießungskommando? Ich dachte, in Japan bräuchte man für die Todesstrafe wenigstens einen richterlichen Beschluss!“   
Er legt den Kopf schief.   
„Oder wird das hier auch eine Folteresession?“  
Sho sieht ihn erschrocken an.   
„Ganz ruhig!“ Kuroki macht eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand.   
„Um euch geht’s doch nicht. Aber ihr habt nun mal eine flüchtige Person dabei, die als Gefährdung der nationalen Sicherheit eingestuft ist und die unter Verschluss gehört.“   
„Gefährdung!“, spuckt Nino und springt auf die Füße. Sofort richten sich ein paar Gewehrläufe mehr auf ihn.   
„Wo ist er eine Gefährdung?!“ Er zeigt auf Masaki, der mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und umrundet von sechs Uniformierten auf dem Boden kauert, das Gesicht so blass, dass es aussieht, als ob er jeden Augenblick ohnmächtig werden würde.  
„Masaki, zeig, wie gefährlich du bist!“, ruft Nino über die Schulter.   
„Na los, komm schon!“   
„Nino, was machst du denn?“, winselt Jun.   
„Vorführen, was für ein gemeingefährlicher Terrorist Masaki ist. Ausgerechnet Masaki, ha!“ Die Kopfschmerzen und die Müdigkeit sind wie weggeblasen. Dafür spürt Nino ein seltsames Fiepen in seinen Ohren, nein, in seinem Kopf, und es wird mit jedem Augenblick lauter. Es muss der Wahnsinn sein. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Wahnsinn ein Geräusch hat. Vielleicht ist er das einfach: Ein Tinnitus im Gehirn, ewig dort, hoch und schrill und laut, von zu viel Geräusch aus der Außenwelt.   
Er stolpert hinüber zu Masaki, der halb zu ihm aufsieht, die Kapuze zurückgeworfen und mit fusseligen Haarstoppeln auf seinem nackten Schädel. Er erinnert Nino ein wenig an Fotos von Gefangenen aus deutschen Konzentrationslagern aus einer Dokumentation im Fernsehen.   
„Bleiben Sie stehen!“, ruft ein Soldat warnend.   
„Gehen Sie wieder auf die Knie und verhalten Sie sich ruhig!“   
Er ist viel größer und muskulöser als Nino, natürlich, aber Nino ist jenseits eines Geisteszustandes, in dem ihn das kümmern könnte.   
„Oder was? Erschießt ihr mich dann?“   
„Nino!“, ruft nun Leader. Oh, wie sie alle auf einmal seinen Namen lieben. 

„Ich hab' die Schnauze voll!“  
Die Fäuste geballt steht er da wie ein kleiner Junge, hilflos, umringt von großen, bösen Menschen, die allesamt stärker und bedeutender sind als er. Dafür ist er nicht Idol geworden. Dafür hat er die Normalität nicht aufgegeben.   
Er wendet sich an Kuroki;  
„Und wer belangt Sie dafür, was sie ihm angetan haben?“

Es ist der Moment, in dem die Morgensonne über das Dach der Klinik hinter ihnen kriecht und ihre Strahlen den Parkplatz fluten. Es ist der Augenblick, in dem Kuroki sich doch zu einem Grinsen hinreißen lässt, das so kalt wirkt, dass es Nino einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt.   
„Vorsicht, Ninomiya-kun. Wir können dich auch verhaften. Was denkst du, was die Behinderung der nationalen Selbstverteidigungsstreitkräfte zur Folge hat?“ Er hebt die rechte Augenbraue.  
„Ich kann dir verraten, eine bloße Geldstrafe wird das nicht!“

Es ist der Moment, in dem Ninomiya Kazunari die Nerven verliert und einem Mann, der kleiner ist als er, einen rechten Kinnhaken verpasst, der sich so gewaschen hat, dass der Mann sich einmal um sich selbst dreht und sich neben Sho und Jun auf den Asphalt setzt. Der Moment, in dem Nino den Lauf einer Maschinenpistole ins Gesicht bekommt und sich die Welt in Schmerz und Schwarz verwandelt, in dem das Innere seines Mundes nach Blut zu schmecken beginnt, in dem viele Stiefel links und rechts neben ihm auftauchen und Läufe entsichert werden.

Es ist der Moment, in dem Aiba Masaki sich entschließt, zu handeln. 

Das grüne Licht ist so stark, dass es sich mit dem eisernen Geschmack in Ninos Mund vermischt. Er öffnet die Augen und der Wind ist so stark, dass er ihm Tränen in die Augen treibt. Neben ihm wirft der Luftdruck Männer um, drückt sie zur Seite und gegen schwarze Autos. Ein Knall ertönt und dann wird Nino mit allen anderen auf den Boden gepresst. Seine Ohren klingeln, seine Augen schmerzen. Er muss sie zusammenkneifen.   
Als er sie endlich wieder öffnen kann, steht Masaki vor, nein, über ihm, in flirrendes Licht und in seinen zornigen Sturm gehüllt und seine Augen brennen flammend Löcher in den Morgen.   
Links und rechts neben Nino rappeln sich Soldaten auf und reißen ihre Gewehre hoch. Er kann sich nicht erklären, wie die das machen. Er selbst hat Mühe, Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen.   
Aber Masaki reißt die Fäuste in die Höhe und zwei Luftdruckwellen werfen die beiden Männer wieder um. Laub der umstehenden Bäume, liegengebliebene Plastiktüten aus Kombinis, Staub - alles wirbelt um ihn herum. Autosirenen ertönen gellend. Es fühlt sich an, wie neben dem Zentrum eines Taifuns zu stehen.   
Für einen kurzen Augenblick passiert nichts. Die Männer warten offensichtlich auf Befehle. Kuroki rappelt sich nur langsam wieder auf, was schwierig ist, da ihn der Wind noch immer niederdrückt.   
Jun und Sho sehen kreidebleich aus.  
Und Oh-chan, der brilliante, perfekte Oh-chan, hat den rechten Mundwinkel hochgezogen wie der stolzeste Vater auf der Welt. 

Masaki tritt auf sie zu und der Wind schließt sie ein wie ein Kokon, erst hart, dann sanft, dann sitzt Nino in einer Windstille, die so angenehm ist, dass er auf der Stelle einschlafen möchte. Die grünen Schlieren sind tatsächlich warm. Natürlich hat er keine Ahnung, sodass er nur vermuten kann, dass die Wärme und die Farbe Nebenprodukte der abgegebenen Energie sind. Es müssen gewaltige Kräfte in diesem dünnen Körper wirken. Als Masaki auf ihn herabsieht, rinnt ihm wieder ein Schauer über den Rücken. Aus Ehrfurcht.   
Wer hätte gedacht, dass Nino Aiba Masaki gegenüber jemals Ehrfurcht empfinden würde. 

Aufstehen ist nun kein Problem mehr. Sho hält ihm eine Hand hin und hilft ihm sogar noch auf.  
Zu fünft stehen sie im grünen Sturm und schauen durch ihn, durch flirrende Energie auf die Außenwelt. 

Kuroki hat eine blutige Nase.   
„Das wird als kriegerische Handlung gewertet!“, schreit er in seiner lächerlichen Bassstimme.   
„Falsch!“, motzt Sho zurück.  
„Das hier ist Notwehr! Und wenn Sie Ihre Männer schießen lassen, ist es alles andere als rechtsstaatlich!“   
Kuroki rümpft die Nase und seine Stirn legt sich in tausend Falten.   
„Soll das eine Kriegserklärung sein?!“, schäumt er.

„Nur, wenn ihr eine haben wollt.“  
Selten hat sich Masaki so klar und erbarmungslos ausgedrückt. Eigentlich noch nie. Nino kann sich nicht daran erinnern.   
Aber das ist das Sagenhafte an Aiba Masaki.   
Wenn man ihn in eine Ecke drängt, geschehen unvorhersehbare Dinge. 

„Sie haben keine Ahnung, wozu ich fähig sein kann. Genau genommen habe ich nicht mal selbst eine Ahnung, wozu ich fähig bin.“ Masakis Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen.   
„Wollen wir es herausfinden?“

Das mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit heranrasende Auto, welches in diesem Moment mit quietschenden Reifen auf dem Parkplatz neben ihnen hält, hat offensichtlich niemand bemerkt.   
Zwei Personen steigen aus; schnaufend und diesmal ohne weißen Kittel der glatzköpfige Dr. Matsumoto und ein Mann mit Hakennase, den Nino erst nach einigen Sekunden einordnen kann. Er ist derselbe Mann – und das erkennt Nino erst jetzt - dessen Namen er während des Windkanalversuchs am Revers abgelesen hat.  
Abe.  
Wie der Premierminister.

„Sofort aufhören!“, donnert er, beide Handflächen erhoben.   
„Waffen runter, auf der Stelle!“ 

„Oh Gott, was wird das hier?“ Sho hört sich an wie jemand, der auf einen Schlag jeglichen Glauben in die Menschheit verloren hat. Nino kann es ihm nicht übelnehmen. 

„Aiba-kun“, wendet sich der Mann an Masaki. Seine Augen, das ist Nino damals gar nicht aufgefallen, sind so hellbraun, dass sie fremd in diesem Kopf aussehen.   
„Ich möchte Sie höflichst bitten, ihre...“ Er gestikuliert hilflos in den Wind.  
„Bitte hören Sie damit auf. Wir müssen uns unterhalten.“ 

„Das hat Ihr Kollege auch gesagt, als man mich in einen Krankenwagen gesteckt und eingesperrt hat“, erwidert Masaki ungeduldig.   
„Lassen Sie ihre Männer verschwinden und dann überlege ich es mir vielleicht nochmal.“ 

Nino kann sich nicht helfen; wenn er so spricht, bringt Masaki Nino ein klein wenig dazu, weiche Knie zu bekommen. Es ist ein völlig neuer, sehr überraschender Effekt. Aber nach all den Sorgen, die er sich um ihn gemacht hat, ist es besser als alles andere. Himmel, er steht in der Mitte eines grünen Tornados und ihm schwillt stolz die Brust, weil sein bester Freund jemanden, der mit dem Militär zusammenarbeitet, bedroht.   
Mit Arashi legt man sich nicht an. Und mit dem Wunderknaben sowieso nicht. 

Der Mann schaut sie andächtig an. Dann nickt er mit einem Hauch Resignation, von der man spürt, dass er sie eigentlich verstecken will und er murmelt einen Befehl, der im Rauschen des Windes untergeht. Die uniformierten Männer ziehen sich zurück zu den schwarzen Vans, mit misstrauischen Blicken und schlurfenden Schritten. 

Jetzt lässt Masaki langsam die Hände sinken. Als der Wind erstirbt und zu einem morgendlichen Lufthauch verkommt, kann Nino fühlen, wie sämtliche Energie von Aiba abfällt und er tritt neben ihn und legt ihm vorsichtig und unauffällig eine Hand an den Rücken, um ihn zu stützen. 

„Führen wir uns die Tatsachen vor Augen“, beginnt der Mann nachdenklich und scheucht Kuroki mit seiner blutenden Nase zur Seite. 

„Wir wissen von Ihrer Existenz. Der Verteidigungsminister selbst hat Sie, und das sollten Sie wissen, denn von ihm komme ich gerade, als Waffe eingestuft. Als Waffe, die gegen Ihre eigenen Landsleute eingesetzt werden kann.“ Er macht eine Pause, um seinen Worten offensichtlich Nachdruck zu verleihen.   
„Wir wollen aber der Bevölkerung selbstverständlich ihre Sicherheit garantieren. Das verstehen Sie bestimmt.“  
„Ich habe nicht die Absicht, jemandem wehzutun.“  
Masakis Gesichtszüge sind hart.  
„Es sei denn, sie tun mir weh. Oder, was noch schlimmer ist: Sie tun Menschen, die zu mir gehören, weh. Beides ist passiert.“ Er senkt den Kopf und schaut aus dunklen Augen auf.   
„Ich hätte grundsätzlich nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn man mich ärztlich untersuchen will. Aber man hat mich...man hat uns wie Tiere behandelt.“

Der Mann nickt zustimmend. 

„Das ist höchst bedauerlich.“

Nino möchte ihn beißen. 

„Darüber wird noch zu reden sein. Sehen Sie, wir haben lange und viel damit zu tun gehabt, als was oder wen wir Sie überhaupt klassifizieren sollen. Währenddessen habe ich meine Aufgaben Kuroki hier übertragen und wenn ihm doch die Geheimhaltung der Operation äußert gut gelungen ist, ist die Sache auf menschlicher Ebene...durchaus zu kurz gekommen.“ 

Nino möchte ihn zerfleischen. Und anzünden. Am liebsten alles auf einmal. 

„Wir werden Sie entschädigen, Sie beide.“   
Er sieht ein wenig so aus, als wolle er sich eigentlich entschuldigen, nur scheinen ihm die Worte nicht über die Lippen zu kommen. 

„Und ich möchte natürlich, dass wir darin übereinkommen, dass niemand durch Sie gefährdet wird.“

„Der einzige, der hier zu Schaden gekommen ist, ist Ihr Untergebener mit dem grässlichen Schuhgeschmack“, schnarrt Jun dazwischen.   
„Und das war nicht mal Aiba-kun.“ 

Der Mann hebt abwehrend die Hände.   
„Meine Herren, es war nicht meine Absicht, Sie anzugreifen.“

„Das wirkte aber etwas anders“, ereifert sich nun Sho. Er hat es offenbar geschafft, sich aus seinem grenzenlosen Entsetzen zu lösen.   
„Wissen Sie überhaupt, wer wir sind? Ganz Japan liebt uns!“ Er deutet auf Masaki.  
„Halb Japan liebt ihn! Ist das der Stil der Selbstverteidigungsstreitkräfte? Erst schießen und dann Fragen stellen? Hätten Sie sich nicht vorher beraten können, bevor Sie zwei unserer Mitglieder entführen und unter Foltermethoden aushorchen?“

Es ist erstaunlich, was so ein Positionswechsel bewirken kann. Nino ist sich sicher, dass man mit dem Schlangenmusterschuhmistkerl nie so hätte reden können. Aber der Mann hier, dessen Namen er nicht einmal weiß und neben dem Dr. Matsumoto sichtlich peinlich berührt aussieht, streicht nur sein Jackett zurecht und lässt eine Augenbraue zucken. 

Sho hat wundrote Augen. Jun sieht immer noch aus wie Kreide. Leaders Haare sind vollkommen durcheinander. Und während sich Nino selbst wie der wandelnde Tod fühlt, hat er das Gefühl, dass Masaki neben ihm jeden Augenblick umzufallen droht.   
„Jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt, ihn endlich in dieses verdammte Krankenhaus zu bekommen“, sagt er in die unfreiwillige Stille hinein.


	8. Epilog

_You cannot save people. You can only love them.  
[Anais Nin]_

Es ist ein Nachmittag im Oktober. Nino schaut auf die Uhr und hebt dann schläfrig den Kopf. Im nachwirkenden Herbstwetter, während dem man nur noch selten die Klimaanlage anschalten muss und stattdessen den gesamten Tag das Fenster geöffnet lassen kann, flirrt die Wärme in der Luft. Bis vorhin haben sie wie in guten alten Zeiten an der Playstation gespielt und Pizza gegessen. Vielleicht waren ein, zwei Bier zu viel involviert. 

Er umschlingt Masaki von hinten mit dem rechten Arm und krault ihm in den Nacken mit der linken Hand, bis er wohlig seufzt und sich ihm entgegenreckt wie eine Schmusekatze. Masakis Haare sind gewachsen. Wenn er aus der Dusche kommt, stehen sie ihm wieder nach allen Richtungen ab. Nino wühlt gerne in ihnen herum, weil ihn das an früher erinnert. Früher, als Masaki nur der _Miracle Boy_ war.

Bevor er einen Vertrag unterschrieben hat, in welchem er unter Eid schwor, seine übernatürlichen Kräfte nicht gegen Zivilisten und ohne einen entsprechenden Befehl einzusetzen. Ein Vertrag, in dem ihm das Fortbestehen seiner Bürgerrechte zugesichert wird, solange keine kriegsähnlichen Zustände herrschen; solange er nicht einem Sondereinsatzkommando im Ausland zugeteilt wird. 

Aiba Masaki ist nun Teil der Selbstverteidigungsstreitkräfte Japans. Als Soldat und gleichzeitig als Waffe.   
Die meiste Zeit über verdrängt Nino diese Tatsache und die Ungerechtigkeit, dass man Masaki nicht einmal vor die Wahl gestellt hat. Im schlimmsten Fall könnten sie ihn in Kriegsgebiete schicken. Im allerschlimmsten Fall könnten ihn die Amerikaner ausleihen wollen.   
Nur, weil ihn niemand anders zu klassifizieren wusste. 

Einmal hat Nino ihn in Uniform gesehen. Er holte ihn nach einer Übung ab und brachte als Trost Cola und Karaage mit. Sein Auto stank nach Frittierfett. Aber das war es wert.   
Masaki muss nicht oft zu Übungen. Die meiste Zeit darf er Idol sein. 

Gerecht ist es trotzdem nicht. 

Nachts kommen die Alpträume. Bei beiden, doch zum Glück nie gleichzeitig. Masaki wacht meistens keuchend auf und reißt an seinen Haaren, als habe ihm jemand den Schädeldecke entfernt. Was man ihm damals in all der Zeit, in der Nino ihn nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hat, angetan hat, hat er bis heute nicht wirklich erzählt. 

Superhelden dürfen sich nur in Comics selbst erfinden und entdecken.   
Masaki hat keinen Superheldennamen und kein Superheldenkostüm. Seine Kräfte darf er nur anwenden, wenn man ihm den Befehl dazu gibt. Täte er es trotzdem, würde man ihn wieder einsperren. 

Was ihn nicht davon abhielt, Nino in der heißen Sommerzeit Luft ins Gesicht zu winken, wenn sie alleine waren. 

Nino setzt einen Kuss auf die Stelle in Masakis Nacken, wo der Haaransatz liegt. 

Zugegeben; der Sex ist neu.   
Der Sex ist noch geheimer als die übernatürlichen Kräfte.   
„Es spielt doch keine Rolle“, hat Masaki nach dem ersten Mal gesagt.  
„Ich bin sowieso ein Freak, dann kann ich auch mit Männern vögeln.“ 

Geredet haben sie seitdem nie wieder darüber. Es ist etwas, das Nino mit Masaki stark verbindet: Die nonverbale Kommunikation. Morgens nebeneinander aufwachen und die ersten Minuten im Sonnenschein liegen, dann sitzen, dann Kaffee trinken und Toast frühstücken, die Blicke zwischen tanzenden Sonnenstäubchen einander streifend. Genügend Dinge in ihrem Leben sind klassifiziert worden. Die meiste Zeit sind sie müde, es selbst zu tun. 

Verändert haben sie sich natürlich. Masaki lacht weniger. Das ist unverzeihlich. Aber Masaki ist immer da, getrieben in Ninos Arme und Lippen, zwischen seine Schenkel und in seine Gedanken.   
Er ist niemandem dankbar dafür, denn er ist sich sicher, dass dies sicherlich auch auf andere Weise geklappt hätte. 

„Ich hab Hunger“, murmelt Masaki vor sich ins Kissen.   
„Lass uns was essen gehen.“  
Er windet sich auf die andere Seite bis er Nino ansehen kann und küsst ihn auf die Stirn.   
„Wie wär's mit Yakiniku?“ 

Nino lächelt. 

„Du willst immer Yakiniku. Lass dir mal was anderes einfallen.“ 

 

Das Leben ist so entfernt davon, perfekt zu sein. Aber es geht nun einmal weiter und weiter.

„Na von mir aus, Yakiniku. Mach die Balkontür zu, dann gehen wir los.“ 

Masakis schelmisches Grinsen strahlt ihn geradezu an. Dann fährt ein Windstoß durch das Zimmer, zerfleddert Ninos Skripte, wirft Noten durcheinander und mit einem Knall donnert das Fenster in seinen Rahmen. 

„Du bist 'ne faule Sau.“ 

Gar nicht so selten ist das Leben schön.

 

ENDE


End file.
